Newbie, yet Not
by themellyb123
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at school and gets reunited with old comrades,great right?Well wrong,for sasuke shes simply a new fangirl.Now he gets stuck with her on a month long project and he has to live with her.What will he do with his newly found burden? What will she do with hers? Old and new encouners can ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1 frenemy greeting

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto don't you think it would be a hell of a lot different?**

* * *

Chpt 1- frenemy greeting

"Hey Ino!" Sakura cried out from a far, waving at her kunoichi frenemy, knowing that she could not see her in the overcrowded high school hall, that soon was going to be empty.

"Sakura it's been… so long and I've missed you so much!" Ino yelled as a tear ran down her face caused by seeing her frenemy after two and a half years and being overwhelmed with different emotions.

Both kunoichi stood still wordless crying in a now emptying hallway, taking in the change they saw in each other, and hoping that the moment when they had to go to class would never come.

"Wow you look great" both girls said as they still stared at each other somehow knowing what the other girl thought, and at the same time seemed a bit jealous of their arch-enemy.

"Ino… damn you turned out hot." Sakura said as she poked gently yet aggressively at Ino's stomach, and then though, 'As hot as a pig can get.'

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Ino said as she did the same to Sakura and thought a similar thought involving Sakura's rather wide forehead

"Wanna cut, we really need to catch up...with each others business, ya' know?" Ino said.

"Sure, but how are we going to get away with it, there are jounin at every exit, im sure you know that right...you do know that...right!" Sakura asked.

"Eh I got my ways, they're not ANBU you know, if they don't comply they fall for seduction, just flash your breasts at them, they are that foolish. Besides the jounin are rookie that's why they are here doing such an amateur job like being a "security guard",its pitiful." Ino teased as she somewhat escorted Sakura to the nearest exit where the newest jonin were.

"Um alright, it seems a bit odd but i will do this slight sacrifice... its worth it, isn't it?" Sakura slightly asked as she followed ino who was ahead of her by four steps.

"Yeah it is." ''I'm sure Kiba won't mind." Ino mumbled under her breath thinking of her boyfriend, yet not mentioning it to Sakura before she knew about her personal life first.

When they arrived at the doors they encountered a pair of jounin who instinctively would rush them back to class, or would threaten them of getting in trouble. Ino pleaded and begged for them to let her and Sakura to out to the schools yard, but the guards who were trained for this type of situation insisted on them returning to class or face the consequences. Ino then turned to sakura and said "I think it's time to resort to that measure." while winking and smirking at her accomplice.

Sakura simply nodded as she and Ino then lifted their shirts and bras until their breasts were exposed and then simultaneously at the same time seductively asked "Can we go out now?"

The gaurds mesmorisidly said "uhuh" as the kunoichi walked out the doors smirking with their shirts and bras returned to normal again.

Both kunoichi walked into the yard after they finished flashing their breasts and sat on a bench that was around twenty feet away from two rather unfamiliar boys. After they partially were caught up with each other's business and knew what happened for the past two years Sakura asked "so who's the hottie over there with the dude with the dog?" while she tapped the tips of her fingers and raised her eyebrows continuously as if indicating im interested , now tell me.

"How could you not recognize him, that's Sasuke" Ino said as she stared at Sakura to see if her face expression and body gestures would stop or change. Oh, they did.

"That can't be him" Sakura said, questioning it in her mind over and over again, as if inos answer or reality could change.

"Well believe it, it is him, ugh I'm starting to sound like Naruto" Ino said as she cringed her nose like she was agitated about what she just said.

"Then why are you not drooling over him like I am" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino in a confused manner and tilted her head to her right shoulder as she patiently awaited Ino's answer

Moments later Ino responded "I have my guy and you're looking at him" with a slight smirk on her face, acting as if she had accomplished something great.

"Ino I didn't know, I'm sorry" Sakura pleaded as she slightly waved her hands slightly in front of her face hopeing Ino wouldn't be too irritated with what she just previously asked her.

Ino still smirking, looked at Sakura and said "It's ok, it's not him it's the other guy... the one with the dog, kiba to be precise."

"So he doesn't mind you flashing your boobs at random men" Sakura curiously asked while now tilting her head to the left in contrast to where it previously was.

"Shut your trap, don't say that so loud, he doesn't know, and he's extremely jealous." Ino whispered yet yelled, while being somewhat alarmed knowing that her boyfriend might have heard what Sakura just said and might of gotten mad at her.

"Sheesh I barely whispered it." Sakura mumbled as she rolled her eyes to Ino who was covering Sakura's mouth with her palm while facing the other direction looking at her boyfriend who had just realized she was there and was now looking at Ino strangely because of many different reasons.

Meanwhile…

Kiba interrupted Sasuke and said "hey its Ino, I didn't see her nor smelled her delicious perfume... eh she must not be wearing it today or maybe it ran out." as he scratched the back of his head while slowly walking towards Ino and a girl unfamiliar to him by apearance and smell.

Sasuke stopped him dead in his tracks by gripping his shoulder tightly and said "and you interrupt me for that?"

Kiba responded with a slight chuckle and said "relax man, I just wanna see my girlfriend and find out who that chick is, thats all."

Sasuke calmly said "dammit man, you get to see her after school, I don't wanna go over there, that chick's just another future fan girl. Don't forget that your girl was one too... fine lets go over there and get this shit over with."

Kiba's face expression got serious for a bit as he said "_do-not-dare-talk-about-Ino-like-that..._" "nah man I'm just kidding, but seriously don't talk shit about her and quit getting your panties in a bunch, you know how many guys would die to be in your shoes, including me?''

Sasuke let go of his grip on Kiba's arm and said "alright... but I give a damn about idiots who wish to be me... now I am going to walk over there with you but don't draw attention to me... got it?'' as he pushed Kiba foward indicating him to walk as he followed in a nonchalant manner.

Once Kiba arrived at the bench where Ino and the unfamiliar girl sat, he picked Ino up, spun her around and whispered into her ear "Hey baby."

All while Sakura stared at Sasuke who was staring back at her with deadly eyes. Sakura simply thought 'and I think that's cute, he seems like a total dick up close, but you got to admit... he is hot.' Meanwhile Sasuke thought 'give it a second and she'll be sticking to me like Ino once did along with tons of other girls… shit. Man i really hate my fangirls. '

Soon after both high school shinobi finished their thoughts Kiba released his grip on Ino and placed her on the bench next to the unfamiliar girl again, and asked "So who's the newbie that you're with?" as his body hovered over hers while he placed his hand on the bench's handle and was dangerously close to Ino's collarbone.

Ino, still daydreaming with her "_handsome_" boyfriend said "Huh, oh this is Sakura she just transferred here, I used to know her since I was four. You should remember her, we went to the academy together, along with Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Shino, oh and you too Sasuke."

Kiba then replied "Oh so its sakura... that explains the hair." as he stood up again and rubbed the back of his head while with the corner of his eye he looked over to sasuke to see his reaction of re-encountering one of his previous fangirls.

Akamaru just sniffed at Sakura and then placed his two front paws on her lap and rested his head on them.

Ino and Kiba looked at each other then at Akamaru with shock. Kiba said "Hey he likes you." Then Ino said "Come on, I know you're good with animals and all but this is ridiculous, it took me months to get him to do that with me." Everyone just burst out laughing, except for Sasuke who rarely laughed, or showed any emotion to be honest.

Sasuke then said "It's funny, he had the same reaction with me." as he slightly smirked trying to be somewhat appreciative to his soon to be fan girl.

Sakura just stared at him with a face that made her seem like she loved him but in her mind out of anxiety she was yelling 'Oh, shut up, if you think that's going to impress me you have a lot of work ahead of you...ugh why am I judging I don't even know his intentions with that comment.'

* * *

**this is my first fanfic so please dont go so hard on the comments and there are 6 chapters ahead so dont worry and yes there will be a lemon in there. Speak your mind freely and i might take the advice,but plzz review i do appreciate it. 3 comments and ill post the next chapter.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 newbie trailing

chpt 2- newbie trailing

Sasuke who was still intently staring at Sakura thought 'And let the trailing begin... can't they get I don't like them, and I never will.'

Sakura was still questioning if it truly was him or a simple imposter, so she attentively asked "And you are?" in a slight seductive voice, while she pinched Ino's leg preventing her from questioning her question, knowing that Ino was clueless about what she was trying to carry out with the question that was already answered a few minutes ago.

Ino got the memo but still slightly groaned "Ow that hurt, you idiot"

Sakura took her eyes off of Sasuke's to look back at Ino as she cringed her nose as if telling her "shut up I'm in the middle of something." When Ino slightly said "oh'' and turned away, giving her attention back to her boyfriend, who happened to witness the scene, she returned her gaze back to Sasuke.

Sasuke was slightly confused about the scenario that just tried to remain cool as he said, "The name's Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha" and at the same time leaned his back against a tree that just happened to be two feet away from the bench.

Now that Sakura what sure that it was him she mumbled under her breath "so that answers that question" as she rubbed the back of her head, but then responded "so it is you, great."

Sasuke simply responded with a slight grin and mentally said 'oh no... why did I do that. That one was not intentional. Wait am I beginning to like the girl who was obsessed with me when I was twelve? Damn it that was five years ago.'

Sakura noticed that he was uneasy about something so she asked, "Are you alright Sasuke?"

He responded "I'm fine." Once he was back under control of his breathing and conciousness.

The situation felt slightly awkward afterwards so Sakura simply stood up, patted down her skirt, petted Akamaru's light colored head, then pulled Ino away from the lips and grip of her boyfriend who seemed slightly disappointed after. She then dragged Ino a bit and said, "Come on lets go shopping... just say the word and we'll go."

Ino replied "sure" hesitantly as she kissed kiba goodbye. The two girls then left out of sight without saying another single word.

Kiba asked "what the hell was that all about, what did you do man?'' as he sat in the spot his girlfriend previously occupied and patted his hand on the other side of the bench indicating Sasuke to go sit.

Sasuke shrugged a bit then said " I don't know, but I think I made it akward" as he slowly shook his head signaling kiba that he did not want to sit, so Akamaru took the seat instead.

Meanwhile...

The girls were now on the street that surrounded the school and looked around to make sure noone they recognized or that recognized them for that matter, were on their trail. Ino then thought back a few minutes and yelled at Sakura "what was that for, I was enjoying that kiss." as she hit Sakura in the shoulder making sure it slightly hurt her.

Sakura responded, "I will answer that at the mall, and ow that hurt!"

"You know you're a medical ninja, but you're not very bright. That was the point, now what mall are we going to?"

"I don't know, you tell me I simply want to question you, but away from them." Sakura responded as she pointed a finger to the spot where they previously were.

"In that case, the central mall in the city will work, is that ok with you?" Ino asked as she pulled Sakura by the arm across the street.

Sakura responded, "Fine by me, like I already told you I simply want to question you, so really any place is fine."

Ino felt a bit puzzled at her friends response so she said, "O_k, _that was weird."

The two girls walked from street to street. Neither said a word, because they wanted to save their very interesting conversation for when they actually were at the mall. At some point when they were walking they ended up at their schools gate, wondering how they got back there, or if it was a genjutsu. It wasn't a genjutsu they really wasted twenty-seven minutes walking around to then end up where they started. They asked a couple of people for directions and they followed them step by step until they eventually arrived at a mall that was seven times the size of their school, and their school was pretty large. They took a couple of steps inside at the same time then sighed. They took a couple of more steps admiring what they saw, and took their time doing so since it was only eleven in the morning.

Ironically at the same time they both asked "so where shall we start." They both burst out laughing before they yelled out ''lingerie!" People stared at them for what they said as they giggled and mumbled "sorry. my bad." and things to that extent, all while they still laughed. Once they were back under control, and were not laughing anymore, they stepped in a small lingerie shop that was named "The Lingerie Shop" They stopped for a couple of minutes as they stared and somewhat honored sex thongs.

Sakura picked a red and black one up and as she was stretching it and using it as a slingshot she asked "do you think I should go after Uchiha?"

Ino was happily puzzled as she did the same to a purple and white thong and then said, "Of course you should, I mean the worst that can happen is that he says no, but it's not like you are still in love with him, right." as she giggled at the thought that she was like that too.

Sakura was somewhat shocked as she responded " uh, oh, yeah, hes a past love you know, I was only twelve."

"Woah, woah, woah, you still do dont you?" she asked as she did the same with a purple and white thong threatening Sakura to slingshot it into her face.

Sakura did the same with hers as they began to walk in circles threatening each other, until Sakura put hers down and said "somewhat... I guess seeing him again stirred up old feelings that I have tried to supress for so long."

"Aww you are so innocent, and you totally still do.'' Ino said as she returned her thong to where it belonged as well.

Sakura's creamy pale cheeks turned the color of her hair and even darker. Her cheeks seemed as if they were set on fire as she said "oh what am I saying I'm so in love."

Ino saw how Sakura grew slightly upset so she leaned over and hugged her as she said ,"It's okay my baby." Knowing that Sakura didn't mind her being affectionate since she was older and more experienced when it came to these topics.

Sakura wiped a small tear that appeared in her right eye. As she tried to change the subject she asked, "So have you ever had... sex?"

Ino pulled away being somewhat intrigued and responded, "Of course I have."

Sakura was suprised and interested so she then asked, "With who, may I ask?"

Ino felt a bit cocky as she said, "Well with Kiba, he was my first and I was his."

"oh, so you never... any other." Sakura asked since they were so deep into the conversation already.

Ino responded, "No, but stop blabbering about me... have _you _... ever you know?"

Sakura blushed deeply again then shyly responded, "No."

Ino was surprised but then said, "Um are you sure you want sasuke to be your first."

"Yes! No, I don't know." Sakura responded as she slightly pouted.

"come on, you're seventeen, it's either now or marriage, and you need to make a move too, he probably will be yours just don't fangirl him, oh and if everything goes right , you might need these." Ino responded as she grabbed the thong Sakura previously had and swung it with her index finger, similar to how people swing their keys.

''Thanks Ino" Sakura said as she grabbed the thong from Ino and then leaned over and hugged her.

Ino replied "uh huh" as she was a bit startled but happy because Sakura looked up to her.

After they had their little moment they approached the register and paid for a few underwear. Soon after they walked out the store for Sakura to ask, "Where are we going now?" as she held onto her bag and Ino's arm while she looked around.

Ino replied "School, our schedule ends at 1:30 and its 1, my dad would kill me if I was found anywhere else but school."

Sakura responded, "Oh, in that case I'll just put these in my locker until 1 when we get back." as they walked out the door and retraced their steps to get back to school, hoping that they did not get lost again so they can get back on time.

* * *

**this is my first fanfic so please dont go so hard on the comments and there are 5 chapters ahead. oh my god i am so excited, next chapter the project gets assigned and they have to move in together. speak your mind freely and i might take the advice,but plzz review i do appreciate it. 3 comments and ill post the next chapter. until next time my friends.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 biology project

_I'm back… for a while that is. I have gotten time to type this chapter up and I am quite proud of it._

* * *

Chpt 3- Biology project

School ended and Sakura had walked home alone, surprisingly, because Ino is the type of friend that would invade your home whether you like it or not. When Sakura got to her small home in downtown Konoha she was physically and emotionally exhausted, so she simply greeted her mother, "hi ma!" as she ran to her room.

When she arrived to her room she threw herself on her bed face-first. After a while she decided to take a warm bath and it would maybe ease up her muscles. She took off her clothes excluding her underwear and then turned on the bath and sinks faucet. Slashing some water on her face, the exhausted girl then placed her hands on either side of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Open mindedly she told her reflection, "You so love him, but you're not going to fangirl him, you will wait."

Sakura then took off her remaining clothes and submerged herself in the tub. Her mind went back to her normal insecurity as she told herself,"how are you going to get him, he's out of your league. Shut up, just listen to what Ino said, don't fangirl him, don't fangirl him, don't fangirl him."

The words repeated in her mind until she left the bath and began to get ready for diner. She stared at her shopping bag and thought,'might as well try them on now.'

She felt comfortable as she examined herself in the mirror with the "new" underwear. She looked at herself up and down and was pleased about having some curves.

She took off the underwear figuring that if her mom saw her she would kill her. She put on usual underwear and paced around trying to figure out where to put the "new" ones. She came upon the idea of stuffing them deep in her drawer and so she did. She put on some short baggie shorts that were a foot above her knees, and an everyday tank top that she usually wore under belly shirts. When she accomplished that she slowly went down the stairs as she asked/yelled,"Ma whats for dinner?!"

Sakura's mother replied,"Takeout, I didn't want to cook!"

Sakura stated,''Alright.'' as she plopped herself in front of her mother, and began to eat. With a stuffed mouth she asked,''Ma what time is it?"

Her mother replied,"It's not late it's only 9:30, my dear."

Sakura spitting out her tea replied,''What! Oh no, tomorrow I have a preschool orientation thing at five." She then quickly ran to her room as she yelled,''Night ma!''

Before Sakura knew it she had dosed off in her luxurious room of which contained a queen sized bed, a chandelier, a large dresser, and a huge closet. The next morning she woke up at 4 AM to get ready for the day. To try out her ''new'' underwear she decided that she would wear one out of thirteen that she bought. She put on a red one followed by fish net undergarments that all kunoichi had to wear. Then she put on loose black shorts that were a couple of inches below her thighs. A red belly shirt followed, a shirt of which exposed fish net undergarments that was a long sleeve. Her fish net undergarment was a one-piece long sleeve and went all the way to her ankles. Her black and red sandals were what was needed to finish her outfit. That and light red lip gloss. Soon after, she walked into the kitchen and wrote a note that stated,

_Dear ma,_

_ I left already, so don't bother looking for me when you wake. Have a good day, luv ya ma.  
_

_ Love, Sakura  
_

She then exited her house and after walking three blocks she met up with Naruto and Sai. ''Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' she asked excitedly.

''Going to school...Konoha High School of the Arts.'' Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head.

''Oh wow, I just transferred there yesterday, but I cut with Ino that's why I wasn't around.''

''Cool, I can guide you around.'' Naruto offered.

Sakura noticed that Sai looked ignored,"Oh I'm sorry Sai.'' she said as hugged him then jumped on his back forcing him to give her a piggy back ride. He hesitantly followed her league, as Naruto stared with anger at them, still having a crush on Sakura. Naruto's gaze went lower until he noticed Sakura's thong and stared for a while. Sakura noticed his actions and jumped off of Sai's back to punch Naruto. After she knocked Naruto out she kissed Sai on the cheek and walked away saying,"Take care of the moron for me." Meanwhile Sai didn't hear mainly because he was blushing and daydreaming. Then as she was walking out of sight he said,''Hey... dimwit wake up."

As Naruto woke up he mumbled,''Woah what the fuck happened, I was just staring at her ass."

"That's why she hit you, you dobe."

"Why did she react like that I was just staring at it while you were grabbing it."

''Oh, so you did notice, I took advantage of the piggy back ride to do it. That's why she didn't react. Besides, why do you think I allowed it without objection?''

Naruto confused by the smart comment paused and changed the subject by saying,''You know she was wearing a thong right?''

Sai put his head down in embarrassment due to the fact that he had an hard-on right on the spot. Meanwhile Naruto stared at him in disgust then said,''Dude don't do that here in public.''

Ten minutes had passed since the occasion with Sakura, and she finally had arrived at school. She walked with her head held high as she received a couple of stares and whistles. Then she arrived to her homeroom, but stayed at the entrance examining her schedule which read,

_homeroom-Kakashi-118_

_period 1-Biology-Jeriah-169  
_

_period 2- Science- Asuma-134  
_

_period 3- Lunch  
_

_period 4- History- Anko- 137  
_

Jiraiya for some reason had hauled all of his first period students (seniors) to Kakashi's homeroom at 5 AM. Sakura raised her head and a brow, at the sound of the words,''This is our newest student Sakura Uchiha... I mean Haruno.''

Everyone lifted their heads from what they were doing to see who Jeriah had mistaken for an Uchiha. They all were suprised to see the same Sakura they knew years ago... except grown. Jiraiya then said,''My dear, it appears that there aren't any seats left available except that of the one between Shikamaru, and Hinata. Now take your seat."

Sakura mumbled under her breath,''Fine by me." as she approached her seat. She took her seat then hugged Hinata and said,''You dont remember me do you?''

Hinata replied, ''No, it's just that its hard to recognize you that's all.'' as she poked the tips of her index fingers together and smiled.

''Yay you do remember me!''

Shikamaru under his breath mumbled, ''Great I have Ino number two next to me." In a sarcastic tone as he slouched down in his seat as leaned his head back.

Jiraiya then started speaking again and said,''I know it's early for me to drag you all here at 5 AM but I have something rather important to tell you all. The reason I brought you all here was to assign you a project that you will either love or hate. Oh and the project serves for half your grade so it doesn't matter if you like it or not you still have to do it.'' He started walking around the desks before he said,''The project is simple you will be paired up in boy girl couples and you have to live with each other for a month. I will announce the pairs in my class after Kakashi takes over. Oh, and I made you all come this early so the idea can sink into your brains. Bye!'' Ultimately that was what he said before he exited tho room in a flash. Silence wasn't even close to what the class was.

* * *

**Sorry every one I know it has been a while, but I finally had the opportunity to type this one up. Sorry I also realize that this is a cliff hanger and that it is relativly short but eh, I just needed to get the load off of my back. I will update sooner... promise. Please review and tell people to read it.**

**Love,  
**

** Mells  
**


	4. Chapter 4 biology project 2

Agonizingly slow time passed by as the students of K.H.S.A. waited for their teacher Mr. Hatake to show up. He was known for showing up late, and he preferred to be called Kakashi, his first name. His first period class was 45 minutes long, and 30 minutes had already passed by. Some students were talking about their weekend plans, and stuff, while others were fast asleep. That included Shikamaru.

Sakura sat silently between Shikamaru, who had just fallen to the floor and was still sleeping, and Hinata, who occasionally would glance over at Naruto and blush if he caught her and smiled. She slouched down in her seat, being annoyed that her lousy teacher hadn't showed up, and leaned her head on her chair. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about a certain oxen eyed boy, who just happened to be staring at her.** (A.N she doesn't know)  
**

Sasuke sat in the back, between Kiba, Naruto, and behind Sai. He constantly had to endure the "whispering" (more like yelling) of Naruto, trying to get Sai's attention. Sai actually was very wise, and ignored Naruto most of the time during classes. After three years Sasuke had become quiet used to it, so he simply ignored, and watched something that was more to his area of interest. He stared intently at the girl that probably was dosing off. All of a sudden... a man with silver hair appeared out of thin air and in the process knocked down a small red glass, that was on his desk.

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the sudden crash, and her body jostled as a response. She caught Sasuke's gaze for a moment before she centered her attention back on Kakashi, and smirked inwardly, meanwhile holding her knee that had banged against the desk.

Kakashi started to speech on with his excuse, but she zoned him out and focused on the clock. There were merely 5 minutes left of class. She knelt down next to Shikamaru and nudged at him a bit, ''Hey, Nara, wake up.''

He grunted, ''Just five more minutes.''

She giggled (much to Sasuke's disliking), ''In five minutes you would get trampled. Now get up before I trample you myself.''

''No!'' he responded getting up frantically. In the process he hit his head under the desk (much to Sasuke's liking).

Sasuke smirked, ''Hn.''

Kiba didn't miss a single second of the little scene and mentally stated, _'Uchiha falling for Haruno, eh?'_

He then came up with the courage of actually saying it, only to get hit upside the head.

Sasuke responded, ''Not interested.''

Kiba responded, ''dude I have known you since we were 5, don't you think I can easily read you, like a book. Besides I can't blame you, I would ditch Ino in a snap for her.'' **(A.N hes not interested hes just trying to make Sasuke unwillingly admit it.)**

The little comment earned him a slight black eye. He then out loudly thinks, ''yup, I'm _definitely _losing him.''

After he stated that, the obnoxious bell rang sending students fleeing to their lockers or if not straight to their next classes.

Jiraya patiently waited for his students to barge in, with either insults, or compliments. To his surprise, he received both. He leaned on his desk, arms crossed. The students knew why he wouldn't speak. He always waited for their silence first. Once his students settled down, in a happy, pervey voice he began, "I will now announce the pairs. Um... Shikamaru Nara, and Temari Sabaku. Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka."

Somehow, telepathically Ino and Kiba both thought, 'eh, probably got lucky.'

''Neji Hyuga, and Ten Ten. Gaara Sabaku, and Matsuri Emorai. Last, but not least Sasuke Uchiha, and our newest student Sakura Haruno. Since there are not any girls left the rest of you are excused of the project. That includes Kankuro Sabaku, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee and Sai Mokuji. The names just called can exit the room and go to your following classes since class is about to end anyway.'' **(A.N idk matsuri's nor sai's last name i think they don't have ones, so... o****c it**** is****)**

Once the excused students were out of the room Jiraiya stated, ''This project has nothing much to it, simply live with each other for a month. Oh, and school is dismissed for you guys this whole month, so just go home pack and head to the other persons home... bye.''

And with that Jiraiya exited the room rocket fast leaving some students dumbfounded. Ino had walked over to Sakura to pester her. When she arrived at her desk she whispered, ''Got luck, forehead, don't ya?''

It was more of a statement than it was a question, and with that Sakura replied, ''I know, and so do you. Now go catch up with your boyfriend. Good luck... see ya in a month.''

They hugged, then Ino left; found her boyfriend waiting for her outside the door and was shocked to find a slightly bruised Kiba, but loved him none the less. Sakura then realized that everyone had left but her and Sasuke. He slowly walked towards her and asked, ''Were leaving?''

Sakura simply nodded, not being able to find the words in her throat, as she packed her things in her bag. She soon found the courage to ask, ''My place or yours?''

He thought about it for a moment and then replied, ''Uh... mine, point final.''

She was slightly shocked, but none the less replied, ''Sure but I have to pack, and pass it by my mom.''

Before he could respond the next class was flooding their previous class. He wanted to leave quickly so they could continue talking about the topic. He wasn't thinking when he grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the classroom. Her face was beat red... and surprising, so was his. His palm was slowly becoming sweaty, along with hers. Not realizing he still had her hand he let go, and tried to smile. It was a weak smile, but still a smile that made her heart beat rise a bit faster.

They both were lost on words, but some how instinctively they both walked out the building and to his car. The car ride was silent except for her few words guiding him to her house. They finally arrived at her home, and she was quickly trying to open the door. At last second he locked the door and snickered. She turned around to see the Uchiha who was trying to hold back a laughter fit. As soon as she said, ''Not funny Sasuke.'' he burst out laughing. She paused, "Sasuke, I have never heard you laugh before.''

His fit ended and he responded, ''I don't laugh often, usually only Kiba can accomplish making me laugh... but seeing, a tiny, cute, pinkette defenseless, is quiet the sight to see.''

_'Did he just call me cute?'_

He noticed she was in deep thought so he unlocked the door that made a weird click noise and that successfully woke her of her thoughts. She softly spoke, ''sorry.'' as she exited the car and went to pack her things. She entered her home and yelled, ''Ma! You home?!''

No response. she simply walked to her room, figuring her mother wasn't home. She grabbed a duffel bag she uses to go to the gym. She grabbed the cutest jammies, shoes, shirts, jeans, and shorts she could find. She then got personal hygiene items... ie. toothbrush, paste brush, soap and lotion. Slowly she walked toward her drawers, underwear drawers to be exact. She came upon her fears and said, ''You will lose you're virginity this month.''

And with that she grabbed the twelve other pairs and matching bras. She was about to walk out the door but as she passed the kitchen she noticed the sticky notes on the table and a note on the fridge. She gently took it off the fridge and out loud she read

_Honey_

_I will be working late today, a little extra cash won't hurt, now would it? Help yourself to anything, and if you want takeout just get the twenty bucks I hid under the notepad.  
_

_love,  
__ma  
_

"Ma's a neat freak, there had to be a reason why she had left the sticky's out" as she took the money and ripped one off and began to write...

_ma_

_I have a project that's a month long. I will have to live with him. Yes him! A him! Don't worry though, nothing will happen.  
_

_Love,  
__huns  
_

Then she quickly ran out the door and approached his car. Similar to the last time, he locked her out.

"Not funny Sasuke.''

He had another laughing fit, before he gained control again and unlocked the door. She got in and plopped next to him with a pout on her face.

* * *

**Stood up quiet late finishing this one. Special thanks to ''Little Sakii'' who somewhat saved my butt with this ending. Just got out of school, so updating will become frequent maybe daily. Who knows. 0_o this chapter will be extended to the next one... dueces.**


	5. Chapter 5 biology project 3

**(A.N girl... definitely a girl. (:) **

* * *

The car ride to his apartment was anything, but silent. There was the constant laughter of both of them, mixed with the loud music of her choice, and the immense amount of bass his car could handle. Finally they arrived at his apartment in midtown Konoha. The elevator ride this time around was silent, and a bit awkward. His apartment was on the fourth floor, and the apartment number was 4d. He was grabbing his keys from his pocket, but then accidentally dropped them. She bent down to get them, and when she got back up her butt rubbed against Sasuke's little friend.

He noticed she had a thong, and like Naruto, or any man, he stared. She noticed his actions, but did nothing to stop them as she unlocked his door and entered his apartment saying, ''wow, I expected some dump, but this is quiet nice. I really like the black blue red theme... fine don't respond.''

''Look around... make yourself at home, it technically is. I will be in my training room.''

''Hey, where can I change?''

"My room.''

?

"Down the hall, take a left, first door on your right.''

"Got it.''

''Hurry up though, I need you for something.''

Sakura silently thought to herself 'he needs me.', but then replied, ''Alright I'll be out in a few.''

She stepped into his room and placed her bag down next to his bed. She looked around being amazed at the sheer size of the room. She hesitated a bit, but then threw herself on his bed, she stayed on it for a minute or two. Slowly, as if not wanting to, she got off his bed. and grabbed her bag. She thought to herself, 'no special occasion, so baggie clothes will do.' She put on a pair of black shorts that were loose around her thighs. She then thought 'wait I don't have a shirt to go with it... I'm sure Sasuke won't mi-'

Sakura's thoughts were cut off when Sasuke came into the room and she had only shorts on! He ignored the fact that she was, for the most part, nude. He walked to his closet and said, ''You know what, here.'' as he threw one of his black shirts at her face. She couldn't do any physical damage due to the fact that she was using her hands as coverup. She simply placed the shirt on as fast as she could. It wasn't fast enough though... he still saw her nipples. The thought made him blush a bit but he quickly overcame it.

He knew and he didn't care that the t-shirt had an Uchiha clan symbol on it. She walked towards him and trying to get his and her own attention off of the previous situation asked, ''What did you need me for?''

"Training. The usual. Kicking, punching, dodging.''

"Oh, alright.''

He started walking towards the small dojo like room, with her right behind him.

...

They trained for half an hour, huffing, and puffing away. In the mean time, he took of his shirt because he was soaked in sweat. Sakura stared for a while and thought to herself, 'must be payback.' She was still staring at him, and then realized a huge shuriken had punctured her left thigh. She screamed in agony trying to get Sasuke's attention. Blood gushed out of the wound, as she thought, 'thats going to leave a mark.' The last thing she felt was two hands, one under her torso and the other under her knees, and being carried away. Soon after her world went black.

He carefully carried her to a hidden room that was within his room, behind his dresser, as she slipped in and out of consciousness. He injected a needle into her leg near her wound. It's was an amnesia type of medicine, that made the users body go numb for a few hours. He then stitched up her wound in a way that made it seem like she never had a wound in the first place! Slowly as if being afraid of waking her, her wrapped her leg up in bandages, and then placed her on his bed. He stepped away, and mumbled, ''get well, blossoms.''

...

She woke up two hours later. She found herself in his bed, and unable to move. She noticed he was sitting on his dresser, with a bowl of soup in front of him, ''About time you wake up, soups getting cold.'' He began walking towards her with the soup in hand.

"I can't move, why?''

''Anistetics.''

''Oh, hey could you feed me... I'm starved. Literally... I was on a diet-''

She was cut off by having a spoonful of soup right in front of her mouth. She raised a brow, and then slowly moved her head to take the spoon into her mouth. She "hmm" ed at the sensation of the flavors dancing on her tongue. When he finished feeding her she asked, ''Was I in the hospital?''

''No, it wouldn't of been wise of me to take you to the hospital, since Ino is an intern. That and the fact that I don't need people thinking I injured my partner from the get go.''

"Good point. So... where are you sleeping?"

"With you."

"Don't take advantage of me you little..."

"Look, the couch is uncomfortable, and unless you want to sleep on it... I will sleep with you.''

She sighed, figuring he had won the argument and said, ''hey, I can move."

He simply smirked.

"Could you do me the favor of passing me my bag and exiting the room." She smiled sweetly hoping to convince him.

"here." he said as he threw her, her bag and walked out.

"Hey, can I shower!"

"Yeah!"

Sakura walked to the bathroom with her bag in hand. She locked the door behind her, and took off her clothes. She quickly showered and got dressed in her underwear and shorts. She softly spoke to herself, ''I need to get another shirt... what can I lose, he already saw my boobs.''

And with that she quickly ran to his room with only her hand covering her upper body. She took another shirt of his... this one a long sleeve. Luckily he did not find her the second time. She then sat on his bed and slightly tucked herself in as she yelled, "Sasuke you can come back in!"

A minute later or two later, he walked in with two cups in his hand. He handed her the cup, and said, "It's a secret recipe, my mother taught me it, when I was 3, before..."

His words trailed off, not knowing what to say next. She took his cup, and placed it on the nightstand, along with hers. She patted the spot next to her, so he could sit down, and he did what she wanted. He sat down with his back against the headboard, while she turned over on her belly, to face him. She moved closer to him, close enough that her right leg was touching his right leg.

Hesitantly she asked, "Can I please know?"

Slowly he spoke, "When I was young, before squad 7 was even paired, something devastating happened to my family. In one sole night, my entire family was killed. What made it worse was the fact that it was my brother. My one, and only brother. I always looked up to him, until that night. After that night, the only thing that filled my heart was hatred, and revenge, remorse."

She interrupted him by saying, "I am so sorry, I didn't know."

He continued, "It wasn't even his fault... it was a mission. A while ago I saw him we fought, and the last thing I told him was "Die, I never want to see you again... ever." The next day I found out the truth, but how you ask, a note. A note he left as a suicidal parting."

"Sasuke..."

He didn't want the conversation to continue, so he passed her, her cup and he took a sip from his. She took a sip of it, and smiled. A while later after she finished her cup she said, "This surprisingly is delicious.''

"I know... and it seems that you are attached to my shirts." He smirked at his own comment.

"They... they are comfortable." she said with a small smile/pout on her face.

He grabbed the cups from her, and threw them out the open window, "what, I don't want to walk."

She heard them crash 40 feet down. It appeared that he got cold so he got up and closed the window. 'Holy shit, he is in boxers.' she thought to herself as he came back to lay next to her. He smirked at her wide eyed expression knowing exactly what she thought.

He laid down with his hands under his head, "You are different."

"Huh?"

"You never threw yourself at me, and I appreciate that. I don't know whether its your pink hair or jade eyes, but you... you are beautiful."

She looked a bit confused at his words, but she responded, "I love you... I always have." as she placed an arm on his chest, and a leg on his. He removed one hand from under his head and began to caress her hair, and soon they fell asleep in that cuddled up position.

...

She woke up the next morning to find empty sheets next to her. She panicked a bit, until she heard the sound of running water. She entered the bathroom quietly, and in her mind giggled at what she was planning to do. She rolled her sleeves up and they coiled around her arms. She partially entered the shower, and tugged his hair. He turned around to meet her sweet green eyes. To her surprise he pulled her shoulders toward him and kissed her. Then said, ''I'll be out in a few, wait for me."

Ten minutes later he got out the shower, to smell the deliciousness of rice, and fried pork. He dried off, (not entirely) and got dressed. He ran to the kitchen, and embarrassingly fell right at the entrance. She giggled then ran and threw herself on top of him. She kissed him passionately, and when he broke the kiss he asked, "What did you make... smells good?"

She got off of him and responded, "Fried pork and rice."

They both sat down at the table and began eating. When they finished, Sakura broke the silence by asking, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but yes."

She smiled at his smart comment and asked, "So... are we officially... a couple?"

"If seeing each other nude, and sleeping with each other does not count... I really don't know what does."

She felt happy, knowing that this side of Sasuke was hers, and hers only. She gave a genuine smile and lunged at him, suffocating him in a hug. "Thank you, Sasuke... hey what time is it?"

He checked his phone, "8:47, why?"

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Tsunade is going to kill me... I have to work at nine I'm not goi-"

He interrupted her, "Calm down I called out for you. I told her why and she said you could have the whole month."

"Thanks... wait... she's still going to kill me afterwards!"

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has been sticking until this point, I would also like to give credit to "Little Sakii" she's a great author... read her story "catch me" tehe. I am pretty sure in the next chapter I will lemon it... there will be a time skip... and, I can't say more, because if I do I will give the story away. :) until the next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 biology project 4

**(A.N time skip... don't kill me :})**

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his back on his bed, trying to think. His thoughts were soon interrupted when the pink haired girlfriend of his sat on his "little friend", and started whining, "Come on Sasuke, there's only two days left of the stupid project. Can we please, please, please do something fun."

"Sakura, it is nine o'clock... on a Saturday night... what do want me to do? What are we going to do... I have an idea.'' he said with a devilish smile that really confused her.

**Lemon people :)**

He knocked her over on her back, and before she could complain, he was kissing her passionately. His kisses slowly progressed to her neck, collarbone, and then back up. He detached himself from her lips again, and went back down towards her neck. He quickly found her sensitive spot, earning soft moans with every kiss he planted.

"ahh." was the only sound she could mutter at the time. He sucked hard on the spot, until he was sure that it would have left a mark, and so it did. He trapped her in a kiss again, but this time around it was full of lust, and want. Slowly he was lifting her/his shirt off of her. She only broke the kiss so he could take off the shirt entirely. He stared at her breast, being the first he ever saw. He leaned back in and kissed her again. His hand snaked up her side making her moan into the kiss, and then got to her breasts. His fingertips traced the outline of her right breast, before he grabbed it. She, being an untouched virgin, was in pure ecstasy, and that was that their clothes were still on.

His fingertips were replaced with his tongue, as he torturously continued tracing. His tracing moved a bit higher, until he wasn't tracing the outline, but the center. Her deep rose pink nipples, almost immediately hardened at the touch of his tongue. She threw her head back, and moaned loudly, not caring if someone- cut that- anyone heard. The tracing stopped, only to be replaced with his mouth entirely on the C-size mound.

"Sa-Sasuke." she almost cooed to what he was doing. He sucked hard on her right breast, causing both pleasure, and pain for Sakura. Afterwards he lightly nibbled on the nipple, causing Sakura to yell "ah!" but in what was still considered a moan.

He slightly tugged at Sakura's shorts, and somehow managed to remove them... he ripped them. She gasped at the sudden pressure of the tearing cloth, and broke the kiss. She looked up at him with lust filled eyes, and managed to nag, "it's not fair... you're fully clothed." as her hands crawled under his shirt, making him shiver ever so slightly. She pulled the shirt off of him, agonizingly slow, as her hand continued to tease him by tracing his rock hard abs.

He groaned, "Sakura..." as he slightly tilted his head back, but then grabbed her wrists. She gave him a mischievous look, as she broke away from his grip, and started to pull his pants down. Her plan was interrupted when, Sasuke's "little friend" began standing up, and did not allow her to lower the black pajamas, that seemed to have a fairly tight waistband. He looked down and chuckled at the fact that she was having trouble removing his pants. Then surprisingly he blushed an extreme level of red, noticing how aroused she had gotten him. The only barrier between them now was their underwear- hers which were a crimson red, and his a dark navy blue. He leaned down, and kissed her roughly hoping she didn't see how aroused he was, but sadly the detail didn't slip by her eyes.

He felt manipulated, to the point where he wanted pay back. Unfortunately he was a virgin himself, and had no idea what to do, '_damn it! I should have listened to Kiba when he was going to give me the sex talk' _His hand crawled down her stomach giving her goose bumps, which he did not notice, and went lower until he reached the last thing that was keeping her from him. Figuring it would take too long to remove them, he simply pushed them to the side a bit. She was completely wet with arousal. He didn't know that was the cause of it, he simply thought she might have somehow "wet" herself, nor did he know he was driving her insane.

"Sa...suke... stop teasing. Please!" she panted as he slipped a finger inside of her. He buried his face slightly in her neck and sucked on it, leaving marks behind. He pumped his fingers in and out, in a circular motion, adding another finger after a couple of pumps. She moaned at the sensation of being stretched by three of his fingers, giving him pleasure with her pleads. His fingers were deep, considering the fact that he was a man, but not deep enough to break her barrier. She felt a knot in her stomach getting tighter, and tighter by the second, until finally she burst, cuming all over his still pumping fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of her, staring at the sticky substance on them. The sweet smell of it almost instantaneously hit his nose, making him draw his fingers to his mouth. After sucking up any remains of the liquid he pulled her panties, as if asking for permission to remove them. She, still panting complied by lifting her hips. Once she regained her ability to talk without gasping she said in a seductive voice, "you think I'm going to let you do all the work... babe you're wrong."

He stared at her up and down before he leaned back letting her gain power, since he "unknowingly" tortured her enough. She crawled over him a bit until her face was directly a foot and a half over his "little friend" with her arms firmly placed on either side of him supporting herself up. She pulled his boxers off, not even asking for permission. She stared with awe at his cock that was nine inches and standing tall. He tilted his head back and sighed due to the fact that his cock could now breathe, that, and the fact that he had no idea what to expect next.

She heard women talk about this in hot springs, and in the store she bought the thongs from, but she had never attempted it in her life. She didn't even know what to do for god's sake, all she knew is that it was known as a blow job. She slowly licked the tip of his penis, not realizing it was agonizingly slow. Her tongue went lower, down to the shaft and back up. She continued her actions and it took all his will to suppress a moan that was creeping up his throat. She entirely placed her mouth on it, and with her tongue licked around him. She began bobbing her head up and down, and noticed how Sasuke was biting his lip and gripping the bed sheets for dear life.

She couldn't help herself, but to smirk, and gagged due to the fact that he bucked his hips up. About a minute later he couldn't take it any longer. His seed burst into her mouth and shot to the back of her throat. She gagged at the sudden realization of what was in her mouth. Quickly she swallowed his seed, not being able to savor it because if she did she would have choked. His dick was still erect when she lifted herself, and some of his cum squirted on her face. At the time she didn't care, she crawled on top of him gaining his attention and started to kiss him roughly, while his "little friend" rubbed against her entrance making him more erect, and her wetter. They both moaned into the deep, lustful kiss that lasted for three minutes before they pulled away to breath. They both stared at each other, knowing what the other was asking. They nodded, silently knowing the question was "ready?"

She lowered herself slowly on him, feeling herself being stretched and feeling immense pain. He had never felt anything like it in his life; she was tight, tight enough to almost make him cum again. She didn't go down completely though, she stopped when she felt his tip hit her barrier and said, "Please... just give me a minute to gain the courage of losing my virginity... and actually accept it." It didn't sound much like a request, more like she was begging him. Either way he complied and waited for her to continue, but after a while of waiting he got bored. He did something uncharacteristic of himself... he tickled her roughly causing her to burst out laughing and lose her balance, falling on him and breaking her barrier. At that instant laughter was replaced with a screeching, painful scream that almost made him go deaf, as blood leaked out of the newly opened entrance.

As she yelled she dug her nails into his chest, drawing a bit of blood. Slowly the pain subsided and she regained control of herself. She looked down at him and was surprised that he was smirking... and her nails were still in his flesh. She snapped out of her gaze on her hands, removed her nails from him and quickly said, "Sa... Sasuke I'm sorry." panting. He chuckled at how cutely innocent she was, as he flipped her over on her back never exiting her. She moaned loudly at the action and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, and after a while she was completely distracted, forgetting about her lower region. He took advantage of her distraction, and pulled out of her only to slam back in.

She moaned into the kiss, before she broke it and grabbed his cheeks forcing eye to eye contact, she nodded and said, "the pain stopped, you don't have to be gentle... you won't break me, I trust you." With that he buried his face into her neck once again, and began thrusting into her. She moaned loudly at the new sensation that she couldn't get enough of, and he let out a few grunts. "Sa ah ah ah suke!" she moaned being in pure ecstasy, and causing him to be more turned on. Three minutes later she came, having her walls tighten around his member and him groan out, "Sa... Sakura." in a low, husky, spine shivering voice. He was close to cuming, all he needed was her walls to tighten, that and the cute, priceless, exhausted expression she had planted upon her delicate features. A couple of thrusts later he moaned, "Sakura, I'm going to... ah!" and with that he came, his cum mixing with hers as he fell lightly on top of her.

He pulled out of her, having a stream of white and blood followed, he then rolled off of her and lay next to her. Both still panting out of exhaustion, he grabbed his large black blanket and pulled it over her delicate shaking form. Afterwards, he went under the blanket himself and pulled her close, his chest against hers. She looked up at him with satisfied dark emerald eyes and caressed his cheek with her hand as she said, "I couldn't of had imagined this any other way... love you." Then she kissed his cheek as he said, "Always have... and always will." and with that they fell asleep.

...

The next morning Sakura woke up sore and in pain. She remembered what had happened the night before, and a smile graced upon her face. She kicked the covers down the bed, and the sight she saw was not expected. There was blood... all over the bed, and in between her legs. There was also a white, sticky, gooie substance that she did not recognize. She was frightened at the whole scene, and what frightened her more was the fact that Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Yeah... I know know it's a cliffhanger but the lemon dragged on longer than expected. Eh, I guess its better to have a good lemon and a cliffhanger, than a bad lemon and no cliff hanger... wheres the fun in that. Special thanks to "Little Sakii" she what you can say proofread this :}. Please review... it is highly apreciated if you do, besides how can i get better if i don't get advice... oh and advice is needed since this is my first lemon... ever! Oh and... i dont mean to sound like a bitch... but if you are not going to review, dont put it under alert nor favorite. Thank you very much!**

**Please review :}**

**love,**

**mells**


	7. Chapter 7 biology project 5

The_ next morning Sakura woke up sore and in pain. She remembered what had happened the night before, and a smile graced upon her face. She kicked the covers down the bed, and the sight she saw was not expected. There was blood... all over the bed, and in between her legs. There was also a white, sticky, gooie substance that she did not recognize. She was frightened at the whole scene, and what frightened her more was the fact that Sasuke was nowhere to be found._

* * *

She frantically shot up from the bed, and still nude ran to the bathroom. She leaned against the door shut behind her and sank down, crying. She cried for a while as she desperately hugged her knees, and tried to think of the possibilities and outcomes. Her sobbing stopped for a while, and she stood up, to look at herself in the mirror. She ran a hand down her shoulder length hair, as she stared at her tired, and baggey eyes. She got in the shower and quickly cleaned herself of the blood and the sticky white substance. Exiting the shower she wondered, 'why am I crying... I trust him.'

Quickly she put on underwear, her fishnet undergarments, and black sweats that were 5 inches above her ancles, and exposed 5 inches of the fishnet undergarments. For the top she wore a baby blue tube shirt that was tight and a bit over her belly button. All skin that was exposed was covered by the fishnet undergarments except for her ancle and below, and her hands. She accessorized with black sandals that had blue rimmings, and a blue chain with black diamonds, alongside two bracelets one blue and the other white, and small blue hoop earings. In the center of her shirt was a Haruno clan symbol in white. Her hair was in a cute ponytail, with a ringish scrunchie.** (A.N the sweats are like the ones the jonin wear but higher, and in black not green.)**

She raced around the apartment making sure he wasn't around, and after concluded he wasn't she aproached the door. She was about to open it when she noticed a small note on the door that stated,

_Blossoms,_

_Sorry I wasn't around to see your adorable, lovable face when you woke up. I had the urge to go work out, I will be in the training grounds behind the building if you need me._

_Sasuke_

He didn't need to say he loved her, her heart simply knew, and she was content. She then left the apartment with the note in hand, and waited patiently for the elevater to arrive considering the building was twenty stories high. Once the elevater arrived she got in and pressed a button that took her to the first floor. Before she got to the second floor a deep, deep pain hit her in her stomach. She fell to the floor holding her stomach, and yelled in agony. No one came to her aid... but after a minute or two the pain subsided, and she shrugged it off hoping it wasn't something to worry about. She exited the the elevater and went to the back of the building.

Just as Sasuke was about to throw a shuriken she jumped on him from behind and caused him to drop it. He shook her off of him, and by accident she hadn't landed on her feet, insead on her butt. One hand supported herself up while the other was used to rub her forehead, as she continueously giggled. He slightly chuckled as he offered a hand to get her up. She took his hand and as she barely managed to stand up he pulled her up from under her butt. Once she was two feet above him and both her hands were on his shoulders he asked, "How my babe's sleep?" as he nuzzled her stomach with his nose.

She responded, "Yes, yes I did sleep well, and last night was amaz- ouch, ow, ow, Sasuke put me down."

He immediately put her down and frantically asked, "You okay... I'm sorry, was it me?"

"Yeah, I'm good, it's just that my belly hurts." she said as she still held onto her stomach.

He asked her, "Well have you eaten yet?"

"No I came here immidiately looking for you."

"Sure you did... how long did it take you to dress up." he said with an evil smile knowing he had won the case.

"I hate you... love you." she said giggling at his smart comment.

"I'm hungry..." she said as she poked him, and in a way asking him to take her somewhere.

"Um... I will take you to a cafe or something, here are the keys, give me ten minutes to shower."

"Sure." she responded as he ran into the building and out of sight. Slowly she walked into his car, a black 2009 toyota camry. She pulled the seat back and layed down... until a pain hit her again, and she was forced to hold her stomach and bend over. Luckily the pain left before Sasuke appeared again. She locked the door on him like he did to her, but he just unlocked the door with spare keys and smirked evily... knowing she was going to do something like that. He imitated her pouty face and arm crossing before he got serious again and asked, "where do you want to go?"

"Icecream! Icecream! Ivecream!"

"Ugh, I hate sweets, but just for you... what's the name of the place?"

"...Literally it's called icecream icecream icecream..."

"Oh, I think I went there with Kiba and Ino before."

"So you know it?"

"No"

"Alright... go down this street, take a left, down six blocks, and take a right."

"Don't think I will remember that, but okay."

...

They arrived at the the small mall, that contained the place they were interested in, and parked in the parking lot behind the buildings. Sasuke picked out a table in the back of the joint, but Sakura insisted on one of outside tables and it was a good thing she did. Soon after they sat down the other couples started to apear. First it was Ino and Kiba, then Gaara and Matsuri, afterwards Naruto and Hinata, then Shickamaru and Temari, and ten minutes later Neji and Ten Ten appeared. Sasuke glared at Sakura as if asking, 'Why the hell are they here?'

She gave a 'I'm trying to be innocent, smile' and then said, "He, heh... theres nothing texting can't do." holding up her iphone. He shrugged off the situation, and then she pulled Ino's hair. Once she got her attention she pulled her out of her seat and smiled warmly at everyone as an excuse. She then asked Ino, "Wanna do it?

Ino nodded, as she pulled Temari, and Matsuri out of their seats, and Sakura pulled Ten Ten and Hinata out of theirs. Sakura and Ino at the same time said, "Excuse us." as they smiled, and dragged the girls to another table. Sakura then asked the girls, "Sha'll we?"

All girls but Matsuri nodded. Everyone noticed Matsuri's confused face, and then Temari volunteered, "She got skipped two years in elementary school, and she just transfered last year. She lives in my side of town so I'll tell her... aight?"** (A.N table order: Sakura was sitting at the edge of the table, next to Ino, next to Kiba, next to Hinata, next to Naruto, in front of Ten Ten, next to Neji, next to Matsuri, next to Gaara, next to Shikamaru, next to Temari, next to Sasuke, who sat infront of Sakura. *sigh* that is hard work.)**

...

"Heh heh... girl talk..." Sakura said as an explaination to the guys, as to why their girlfriends sudddenly dissapeared. The guys, moved on from the conversation, and waited for the waiter... ironically. The _waitress _finally arrived, flirted with Sasuke... not that he allowed it, and took their orders. While the guys ordered plain dishes like vanila or chocolate, the girls waited until they were finished to say, "We will have a banana split, with extra whip cream, macadamia nuts, sprinkles, peanuts, a bit of yogurt, with a dash of cinnamon, and a blueberry on top... yes blueberry not cherry."

The guys stared in disbelief as the girls victoriosly smirked. Sakura then leaned in and grabbed Sasukes hand under the table as she asked him, "You sure you don't want _anything_, anything at all?"

He smirked sweetly, at her and said, "It's fine... just enjoy your dish."

"I'm still giving you some of mine, alright?"

He simply smiled, and all the girls said, "aww..." noticing the little scene. Sakura's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink, as he though, 'hn, I still have that effect on her.' and smirked.

The other guys looked around like what just happened. A few moments afterwards, the waitress appeared with the guys' dishes, which she confused most of them while handing them out. The guys were about to dig in but Ten Ten, and Temari stopped them and said, "hey! wait for our dishes to get here would ya."** (A.N Temari, Ten Ten, Matsuri, Gaara, and Konkuro are from the hood, thus lesser class zone but still go to a private school, on a scohlarship, and since Temari and Ten Ten are the oldest they are like the founders of the icecream dish, but originally it was the idea of Ino, and Sakura.)**

The guys simply obeyed the two ghetto kunoichi, afraid of what would happen if they didn't. A minute or two later the waitress appeared with the dishes of the girls. Once she left the guys began to stare at their dishes, with dropped jaws. Sakura grabbed a spoonful of the icecream and paused it infront of Sasuke's mouth and said, "come on... try it... pleeeeeaaaazzzzeeee."

He didn't respond, he simply took the spoonful into his mouth, "wow... not bad, not bad." as he covered his mouth while he spoke. Sakura called the waitress over, seeing that all the guys had the same reaction, after their girls' gave them a bite. The new dishes came, and everyone dug in, leaving the other dishes long forgotten. Once they finished they're dishes, the girls went to another table to talk about _things_. They talked about their project was going, dramatic thing, ect. The conversation was going smoothly until Temari asked, "So hows an Uchiha in bed?"

Sakura's cheeks instsantly turned red as she tried to say, "well... put it like this my body is still sore."

Ten Ten interrupted by saying, "cool, so he's an animal, so was Neji last night."

Ino then interrupted by saying, "He... an animal... girl you want an animal sleep with Kiba."

Temari laughed and said, "I'm good... I had enough of Shikamaru last night."

Hinata and Matsuri had the same face expressions on their face, 'What the fuck did I get into.'

Temari walked over to Matsuri and said, "So... hows my brother in bed?"

Matsuri froze but then shyly responded, "To tell you the truth... I don't know... he took my virginity... and yesterday. My body hurts though."

Hinata surpisingly spoke, "Yeah, my body hurts too, the kyuubi gave him stamina for four hours straight... I'm just glad he took my virginity gently... at first atleast." All the girls burst out laughing... heck even Hinata and Matsuri.

Meanwhile...

Kiba spoke up, "So Sasuke... hows the sex?"

* * *

**Sorry people but I am leaving it at that... it will continue in the next chapter. Damn... the story is longer than I anticipated... oh well. Again, special thanks to "Little Sakii" for being support... ish. Until next time.**

**love**

**mell's**


	8. Chapter 8 biology project 6

_Kiba spoke up, "So Sasuke... hows the sex?"_

* * *

Sasuke's face flushed, as he said, "It's ugh..." Rubbing his nose to muffle what he whispered, "It's great..."

Kiba heard him, but he wanted everyone to hear it, "I'm sorry what was that."

Sasuke repeated, "I said! It's great..."

"What was that Sasuke?"

"I said it was great!"

"Ha ha... thats my boy."

"You son of a..."

The guys laughed their asses off, especially Naruto and Kiba. Naruto then said, "Gaara... my man. How is Matsuri in bed?"

Gaara's eyes shot open from previously being closed and he said, "well... she... she's more of a beast than I am."

Kiba patted his back and said, "ha, you have a freak like I do."

Gaara simply smirked as he said, "What about you Neji... hows, ugh, Ten Ten?"

Neji woke up from his daydream and said, "What you say... I was reliving yesterday night... oh Ten Ten yeah she's as ghetto in bed a she is here... maybe more.

Kiba then said, "_wow._"

Sasuke then decided to bother his friend, "Kiba, you seem to be asking all the questions, but tell me what do you do to your girlfriend?"

"heh heh, I prefer it doggy style, and she likes foreplay... you make that work.''

"You too Naruto... hows your miss shy."

"Hah, I made her moan all night... hell she had the power to make me moan."

Kiba began talking again, "Nice to know... hey guys... I'm having a party at my place, but your getting kicked out at 2 drunk or not... I have a little... playdate with Ino. You guys in or not... all your girlfriends are going. I'll take that as a yes... bye!

...

**(A.N I'm 11 I don't know wtf happens at a party where people get hangovers the next morning... so hope this comes out good. Although I do have a bit of experience on the topic... my cousin got me drunk when I was seven.)**

It was seven o'clock when the couples started to arrive at the party... and it was one heck of a party. There were people... everywhere, and the music was loud enough to make a person go deaf. There were people in corners doing things that really should have been censored, and there were guys in the middle of the living room getting dubbed, by girls they had never met in their life. There were some people who had red cups in their hands that contained vodka, margarita, and corona, while others simply contained soda... most had alcohol.

Kiba and Ino then came and greeted them, "Hey! Partys in the yard... these are my sisters friends, but that doesn't mean the party is any less freaky.''

Everyone went outside, and the atmosphere was almost identical. Almost everyone at school that they knew were there. Kiba then anounced, "Oh people... my sister didn't allow alcohol in my side of the party, so if you want to get drunk go inside and do whatever you like over there."

With that done he junped off of the table he was standing on and pointed people to the door that seperaated the yard from the rest of the house. Sakura got up walked away from Sasuke and went to the rest of the girls. About ten minutes after they began talking Sakura, Ino, and Temari dragged the other girls outside of the yard, and Hinata successfully fell in her five inch heels. The girls laughed and Ino helped her up.

The girls were all wearing revealing dresses. Ino wore a white dress that had black outlines and clung to her in every way, exposed cleavage, barely covered her butt, and was strapless. Her heels were black in contrast to the rest of her outfit and matched them with a black clutch and black eyeshadow. Her hair was in a ponytail but with curls, and she had black highlights, which looked cute.

Sakura wore a dark green, flowy dress that was tight up top but loose at the bottom and was very short. It had thin spagetti straps and was bunchy at the bottom. Her heels were five inches tall with a one inch platform, and were peep toe. Her purse was black along with her accessories, and her hair was straightened with some green extensions, mixed with her natural pink hair.

Temari wore a purple/black dress that had straps wrapped around her neck, and her back was exposed down to her belly button. The bottom of the dress was layered and puffy, like rings that got wider and wider by layer. Underneath she had fishnet leggings that had flowery designs that her dress also had. She had wedge heel boots on that were fairly six inches tall, and were loose around her ancles. Her hair was out and she had it in jersey style with purple pins holding it up.

Matsuri had on a dark red/black strapless corset dress that had a transparent black ring over her boobs, and showed her bra underneath. The corset was dark red and had a black belt in the middle of it, with red squigle designs over it. The bottom was more of a skirt than a dress, and similar to Temari's it was layered and puffy. The skirt itself was black, but the transperant-ish layer were more of a see through red. Underneath she wore black leggings that went up to her mid thigh and had clips that attached them to the dress. She had red pumps under six inches, and were like boots, they were almost identical to Temari's except the inner side of the boot was see through, and had a fishnet design. Her outfit was similar to Temari's because... well Temari chose it out for her, to finish it off her hair was cut in layers, and she had red eyeshadow and red lipgloss on.

Ten Ten on the other hand wore a cute black jumpsuit thing. It was sleeveless, had a ribbon going around her neck and the bottom of it was shorts. It was a little tight and exposed clevage. Underneath it she had fishnet stockings that stopped around her calfs, and heels that were five inches tall. The heels were silver wedges since her jumpsuit had a bit of silver in it. She had silver eyeliner on, and half her hair, the upper half, was in a bun in the back and the lower half was let out.

Hinata wore a dark pink baby doll dress, that had black flamed hems. It was sleeveless and had a thick black belt under her breasts going down to her belly button. Her heels were black five inch wedges with pink flames going up the sides. She had a black necklace on and pink hoop earings, and three thick pink bangles. Her hair was curled and some strands of hair were held up by pink ribbons. She had pink eyeshadow on and surprisingly black lipstick.

As the girls left the yard Kiba asked Sasuke, "Is it just me or did six hot girls that seemed goth, just leave through that door?"

Sasuke only nodded and said, "Uh, huh."

The girls wondered around the crazier side of the party in search for alcohol, and soon enough they found it. They drunk everything from rum to heineken, and boy were they drunk. They held their heels in their hands and danced like they had lost all sense. After a while, they had their arms linked, while they were giggling, and wobbling back outside. Once the guys laid their eyes on their trainrecks of girlfriends they instantly got up to help them. It was only nine, but six drunk teenage girls only meant trouble, so the guys decided to go home, and well Ino stayed there with her boyfriend.

...

Once they got back home, Sasuke opened the door for the drunk pinkette, and she wobbled inside. She threw her heels in a rondom direction against a wall, and was about to fall to the floor, but Sasuke caught her under her arms right in time. As he caught her he said, "_woah,_ how much did you drink woman.."

She looked up at him from over her shoulder, and grabbed his neck. In a split second she pulled him down and kissed him roughly. His hands went down to wrap around her waist. He broke the kiss, and started kissing her neck. "You know... (kiss) today... (kiss) is... (kiss) the last... (kiss) day of the... (kiss) project." he said in a low husky voice.

She turned around in his arms and said, "I know.'' as she broke away from his grip and playfully ran hoping to be chased. She was chased, and for quite some time actually, he wasn't really putting effort into catching her, 'she is so cute drunk... I could just eat her up oh wait... I will.'

With that thought, he actually ran after her. He caught her against a wall and pinned her to it. His chest was against hers and his hands were placed on her waist before he tackled her lips with his. She moaned at the rough contact but none the less enjoyed it. She wraped her arms around his neck as the violent kiss continued, and deepened by the second. He grabbed her butt and lifted her up until she got the memo to wrap her legs around his waist. His body being pressed up against hers gave her support as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it in a random direction.

He then picked her up roughly from under her butt, and threw her on the bed as he said, "You're mine."

* * *

**I didn't want to be mean and not update... so here it is... just not all of it ;} Again I ask of you awesome people to review... as a birthday gift... cuz tomorow is my 12th birthday! I'm going shopping and to dave and busters... so updating tomorow is definitely out of the picture. Again I ask that you review as a gift please and thank you. Oh and you guys got lucky that I decided to update what I had so far. Again, special thanks to "Little Sakii" for the undying support :}**

**love,**

**mells**


	9. Chapter 9 biology project end

_He then picked her up roughly from under her butt, and threw her on the bed as he said, "You're mine."_

* * *

He took off his jeans and boxers, and got on the bed to hover over her. He wasn't in the mood for foreplay, he wasn't in the mood at all. He leaned down and viciously kissed her neck. She momentarily arched her back and he used that to his advantage, he slipped a hand under her and slipped down the zipper. The dress almost immidiately was looser. She was drunk, sure, but she knew exactly what was going on and she enjoyed every minute of it. She sat up and pulled the dress up and over her head, the same way she had put it on in the first place. The dress got stuck a bit over her boobs and he got frustrated, so he yanked it off of her and threw it in the same direction as his clothes... any direction.

He kissed her again making her lay back down. As he kissed her his right hand was shoved under her back, and his left went to explore. His left hand snaked up and down her tortuously making her moan in anticipation. It slid across her stomach until reaching the point of her belly button, then it slid down to the fishnet stockings that she wore. Agressivly he ripped them down the middle, almost entirely splitting it in half. If he wasn't mistaken, he split her more exposing than usual knickers too. Either way, he sat in between her legs, and a hand was crawling from her foot to her inner thigh, until it arrived to its destination, her private.

He gently rubbed her clit and the scar on her right leg that never really went away. She moaned louder and louder, and even louder when he slipped a finger inside of her. The slightest movement would have caused her to go borderline insane, instead all movement stopped. Almost instantly her moaning stopped. She looked down and saw him staring at her crotch, "Sasuke why did you stop?"

He didn't respond, instead he hovered over her and whispered in her ear, "Sa-kura... play with yourself."

Her eyes widened and he repeated, "Do it for me... Sa-ku-ra... please."

She was sill shocked but did as she was told. Hesitantly her hand trailed down from her stomach to her crotch. She rubbed her clit, and moaned loudly causing Sasuke's groin to throb. Her hands moved fast, and she knew exactly where to apply pressure and where not to. Her fingers moved rapidly inside her core, and loud moans escaped her mouth, "oh god, fuck yeah. Oh, fuck! Fuck yeah!"

Sasuke couldnt take it anymore, he groaned and said, "God Sakura'' in a low husky voice as he bent over her. He quickly grabbed her wrist pulled it over her head, and entered her in one move. He rapidly slammed in and out of her causing her to moan loudly. Her nails dug deep into his back and raked down as she yelled, "Sasuke faster!''

He complied and rocked his hips faster as her eyes rolled back and shut tightly. She arched her back and grabbed his hair roughly. She dug her nails into his scalp and pulled him down into a feverish kiss. One of his hand went down to her private and rubbed her clit, making her go over the top and have an orgasm. Her walls tightened around him as he continued to thrust into her. She moaned loudly and her hands gripped the sheets tightly, and twisted them under her grip. Sasuke continued to thrust into her, and she was driving him mad with her sreams of pleasure. A few thrusts later he came and his seed shot deep inside of her. Only when her orgasm finished she had realized that she came and he did also.

He fell lightly on top of her, and pulled out of her as he layed next to her. He kissed her forehead and said, "even when you're drunk you're lovable... you know that right?"

He looked down for a response but all he saw was a small fragile pink haired girl asleep, and lightly snoring. He kissed her forehead once again and said, "Good night blossoms." as he pulled the covers over their nude bodies. Soon he fell asleep in the embrace of the one and only woman he loved.

...

The next morning they woke up at nine on the dot... extremely late. They raced to the bathroom, to shower first. Of course Sasuke won because he was faster, but as he was showering Sakura entered the shower and said, "Sorry babe but theres no time." and smiled. They quickly showered and got out the shower to get dressed. Sakura fell by the bedroom door, and Sasuke looked down at her confused as she yelled, "Fucking hangover... I swear!"

He helped her up and she ran around looking for her duffel bag but she never found it, "Babe have you seen my bag."

"No, no I have not." he replied inwardly smirking because he hid it in the secret room inside of his bedroom. He then threw her, her fishet undergarments, loose black shorts, black sandals, and a black long sleeve Uchiha shirt, that covered the hickeys she had over her neck and chest.

She looked up at him and said, "Why?''

"Because... its the only option you have... that and I can show you off in it." he responded pushing the clothes back into her and looking down to the middle of the shirt that had the Uchiha symbol.

She sighed and said, "Fine." as she put on the fishnet undergarments. The fishnet undergarments were followed by the tight shorts and the black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the front. She then coiled the sleeves up until her elbows and put on the sandals that went up to her ankles. She hesitantly walked over to the mirror and saw bloodshot eyes with bags under... so she decided to put on black eyeshadow around her whole eyes. The black eyeshadow covered her baggy eyes well, and to top it off she put her hair in a high ponytail, that looked natural with the eyeshadow. Just in case there actually were any remains of the hangover visible she put on black shades. In Sasuke's eyes she looked like a hot goth goddess, and in reality she looked like that to any mans' eyes.

She then asked, "Wait... what am I going to tell my ma?"

"The truth... just not all of it." He responded smirking.

"Gotcha." She said as a response.

With that said they ran out of the apartment and into his car. She was grateful that he had Advil's in his car, because if he didn't, her hangover would have been a lot worse. They drived silently, and drove for about 15 minutes. Sasuke sadly fo speeding got pulled over, and got a 100$ ticket. Sasuke was in no mood to wait, so he simply took out two a hundred bills from his wallet, rubberbanded them to a rock and threw it in the direction of the cops car. It was a 100$ ticket although he did not know, nor care, and he sped off. The cops simply used the money to pay his ticket and took the remaining 100 for themselves, so no, no they did not go after Sasuke. They kept driving for about five more minutes, speeding, and driving red lights. They were fortunate that they didn't encounter any other cop. They did arrive to school at 9:30, and they were late for Jiraya's class. There were only a couple of minutes left of the period but either way they were going to go in.

Sakura knocked on the classrooms door and entered with Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist. All the girls were dressed in almost the exact way as she was, and if people didn't know they were hiding a bad hangover, they would look like six hot goth girls.

"You two... are extremely late." Jiraiya nagged on but Sakura zoned him out and thought, 'not my fault my best friends boyfriend had a kickass party, and me and my friends are suffering a horrible hangover now' as she walked to the back of the class room. Sasuke sat down, and before Sakura could sit in the seat next to him, he pulled her and she fell in his lap.

Jiraiya nagged on for a bit longer and then began talking about the project, "Ok, now that everyone is here... everyone aced the project."

The students all at once choked out, "What?"

Jiraiya began explaining, "Well.. you see, this project was to prove one thing. If hormone driven teens were forced to live with each other... would they elope. It is clear that all of you did... so you all pass."

Temari raised her hand and without waiting for a response she asked, "And how de hell would you know that." as she batted her eyes in false anticipation.

"Oh my young one... I have ways, I have ways Temari."

Just as he finished saying that the bell rang. Every one got up from their seats and Sakura walked over to Ino, "Hey pig... how bad is yours?"

Ino smiled and removed her shades and said, "Is that good enough of an explanation?"

Sakura laughed and said, "Hey... are you down for shopping, the other girls are down for it... Kiba and Sasuke carpool. Please..?"

Sasuke and Kiba coughed and said, "We gonna what?"

Sakura gave them a blackmailing smile and said, "Yes you guys are taking us... and if you don't you know what will happen. Besides you guys just drop us of and we handle it from there... its only Central Mall. Pleeeeeaaaassssseeee."

"Fine." both guys said agreeing.

Ino interupted the situation and said, "Wait... I never agreed."

"Yeah and I give a damn. Do you know how hard it is to blackmail those two with just a smile... exactly..." Sakura responded and raised her eyebrows after she said exactly. Sakura then grabbed Kba's hand and Ino grabbed Sasuke's hand as they dragged them out the room and to the lockers where the other girls waited. Six girls against two guys... not exactly a fair match. Ino and Sakura had planned a moment like this during the project... the plan was to go with the opposing girls boyfriend into their car and the annoy them as much as possible, so it wasn't wierd to Sakura and Ino when Ino went into Sasuke's car with Ten Ten and Matsuri, and Sakura went into Kiba's car with Temari and Hinata.

The guys looked confused at first but then shrugged at each other and dove into their cars. They then drove out of the parking lot and in the direction of the mall that just happened to be less than ten minutes away from Sasuke's apartment.

* * *

**I just... literally like just finished this... i really did not want to edit it, so sorry for any mistakes... and mistakes in the story as a whole actually. I know the story is becoming a tad bit boring... but its just getting started... you will be surprised in the next chapters. Well... bye for now... until next time. Oh, as for my schedule... I cant ever and I mean ever under any circumstances... update on weekends... because my sister doesn't work... and what will she do if she catches her "baby" sister writing lemons... you figure that out. My mom is no threat due to the fact that she can barely read english... so yeah. Again thanks to "Little Sakii" for being my partner in crime. Please review... the more reviews i get the happier i will be and the sooner i will update ;}**

**love, **

**mells**


	10. Chapter 10 disturbing news

It was a very long drive, so there surely was a lot of annoying to come. The first couple of minutes were silent, until Sakura's and Ino's phone began to constantly vibrate. The were texting the details of what they were going to do:

Music

Questions

More music

And more questions

Once that was settled, Ino began. She secretly passed the phone to the girls in the back and once they read it and finished laughing Ino actually did begin. She turned on the radio and looked for a song that she was sure Sasuke would hate "We Are Young"

Ino sang along, "My seats been taking by some sunglasses askin bout a scar... and I know I gave it to you months ago... I know your trying to forget, but between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apoledgies... you know I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time.. the bar closes, and you feel like fallin' down... I'll carry you ho-ome."

This is were borderline torture began... she could already see him twitching, "Tonight! We are young, so lets set the world on fire. We can burn brighter than the suuuuunnnnnn." Hell even the girls in the back had joined in to torture him and they did that thing with their hands like on the commercial. Ino then changed to another radio station and what she found was perfect: "I Like It Like That"

"Now I'm thanking the academy...Missed my ride home. Lost my iphone. I wouldn't have it any other way.. if you with me let me hear you say. I like it like that. Hey! Windows down, chillin' with the radio on. I like it like that. Damn! Sun so hot, make the girls take it all off." The girls sais, as they ironically were in the atmosphere described in the song. Before they got to the next song Sasuke shut the radio off and said, "ENOUGH ALREADY."

Meanwhile...

Sakura did the same, she handed the phone to the girls in the back, who laughed for a couple of minutes, then handed the phone back. Hell even Akamaru who was a foot rest for the girls in the back was suspicous. Sakura turned on the radio and found what Kiba hates, slow songs: "I need a docter"

"I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long. I'm running out of time... I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor. To bring me back to life." Sakura sang as the other girls waited for Eminem's part.

"It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas. You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled. 'Cause the shit I hear is crazy but you're either getting lazy. Or you don't believe in you no more. Seems like your own opinion's not one you can form. Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself. Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for my help. Like I'm your leader, you're supposed to fucking be my mentor. I can endure no more, I demand you remember who you are. It was you who believed in me. When everyone was telling you don't sign me. Everyone at the fucking label, let's tell the truth. You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you. Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy Dre I'm crying in this booth. You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours. But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more. But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me. Get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake" Temari and Hinata rapped as Sakura turned off the radio so Kiba would have to hear them rapp it instead of Eminem.

The plan worked well enough that Kiba shut off the radio before Sakura could get to the next song.

Meanwhile...

**(A.N this is a complete lie that sakura allowed... do not worry)**

Ino looked back at Ten Ten and Matsuri, who only burst out laughing knowing what to expect. Ino placed a hand on Sasuke's arm, then leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Tell me Sasuke, how is our dear Sakura in bed... is she anything how I remember?"

Sasuke's face flushed and his eyes widened as he said, "What the fuck are you fucking talking about?"

Matsuri interupted and said, 'Haha... you're clueless aren't you... she has slept with all of us... you stupid little fool."

Ten Ten then said, "Is no wonder she comes to us for pleasure."

"What the hell are you talking about... I took her virginity." Sasuke said with his sharingan activated prepared to kill the girls surrounding him.

Matsuri stroked his cheek and said, "Don't be so sure, cutie."

The same exact words were said in Kiba's car, and as both cars parked Sasuke and Kiba left their cars slamming the doors behind them. Kiba walked over to Sasuke's passenger seat and Sasuke walked over to Kiba'. The guys almost ripped the door off, and pulled their girlfriend's out. Once they had them out and shut the door behind them, they both lifted them a bit and pinned them roughly against the car. Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear, "Tell me you didn't sleep with them, tell me you didn't sleep with them, tell me you didn't sleep with them."

Meanwhile Kiba was chanting the same thing into Ino's ear. The girls left the cars they were in and grabbed the pinned girls' purses. They took out their cellphones, scrolled up to the prank texts and shoved the phones into Sasuke's and Kiba's faces. They slowly read the text messages, and then softly released the girls beneath them. Everyone was now standing between Sasuke's and Kiba's explainig the prank. Ino then looked up at Kiba and Sasuke, "I can't beleive you two idiots fell for that, you guys need to trust us more."

Sakura then said, "Yeah Sasuke." putting emphasis on Sasuke. "Hey babe's... could we borrow your car?"

"Why, my apartment is only ten minutes away?"

"Because... we are girls. We do not like to walk, that and I have to drive these ones home... please Sasuke."

"Do you even drive?"

She pulled out her license from her purse and put it in front of Sasuke. He looked at the license then her and said, "Fine." as he pulled out the keys from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Than you thank you thank you." she said and then kissed his cheek. He then got into his car with Kiba and they drove off to his apartment. The girls walked into the mall and went into multiple stores. First they went into "Heels For Life" and they tried on heels that they couldnt even walk in. Then all of a sudden, the pain hit Sakura again. She was lucky she had already changed back into her sandals when she fell to the ground holding her stomach. The other girls surrounded her as she yelled in pain. Once the pain slightly subsided and she didn't need to be hunched over Ino hugged her softly and asked, "My baby what happened?"

Sakura responded, "I'm fine I just probably have to use the bathroom."

Ino then said, "Honey bun... I know you better, thats not just a small 'I have to shit' stomach ache.

"I don't know... I have just been getting these wierd stomach aches almost everyday, I don't think its anything big though."

"Alright, if you say so... lets just shop."

Ino never really shook the bad energy off, and she was right not to. They walked into a ninety nine cent store, and well were looking at things that were not even close to being ninety nine cents. Ino then said, "Hey I have to use the bathroom, could you buy me a pregnancy test?"

"Ugh, fine, but only because its you pig, I just hope theres no minie piggy coming."

...

The girls entered the bathroom and Sakura said, "Ino there weren't any single packs only a ten pack so I got you that one. Now hurry up and do the test so I can find out that I am not a godmother yet."

"Well Sakura... I'm not the one taking the test... you are."

"Why... I'm not obligated to."

"If it makes you feel better... we will take the tests too, but honestly theres really no other explaination for what we saw earlier."

"Fine... give me that." Sakura said snatching the stick from Ino's hands, and Ino then handed the others out to the other girls. She placed the remaining four back in the box and stuffed it into her purse as she and the other girls went into the stalls and well did their thing. Five minutes later all the girls screamed then exited the stalls and stared at each other. They stood in a circle and outstretched their right hands which contained the positive tests. All the girls eyes widened as they stared at the six tests. Ino being the one who usually was most comfortable with these situations said, "N-n-no this can't be right."

The girls trembled as Ino continued, "This cant possibly be right... m-maybe its the alcohol from yyesterday or something... a-a-and these are cheap. They can't possibly be possitive."

She then fell to the floor screaming, "No!" in what sounded more like a plead.

* * *

**I kinda got blocked towards the end so like yeah... this will continue in the next chapter. Please review :}**

**Sorry bout the shortness but like i said i got a little bit blocked... so yeah... until the next time.**

**Special thanks to my two partners in crime... #1 Zayyan i forced her to read my story and i love her a lot... and number #2 "Little Sakii" for well... being my partner in crime, and there is a #3, my friend Jocelyn... i forced her to read my story too ;}**

**review plzz**

**love**

**mells**


	11. Chapter 11 planning out not

Ino was crouched down on her knees clawing the floor. A couple of women walked in and out and just stared at the group of six girls. Ten Ten just yelled at them, "Keep walking!" as she waved a hand at the door. Or if not she would yell, "Oh like you have never gone through this!" as she rolled her eyes. All the women that entered the bathroom eventually got the memo.

Temari then pushed Ino onto her back and climbed on top of her. She grabbed her collar and slapped her, "Listen to me Ino... we are not pregnant, now get a fucking hold on yourself!"

Ino's right hand supported her up while the other held her cheek. Once the ("o") expression on her face disolved she softly said, "Thanks Tem."

Sakura paced around with a hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, "Besides these are knock offs, and even if they weren't we all couldn't possibly be pregnant. Either way we will not speak a word about this... understood?" Sakura asked as she let her hand fall from her shoulder and slightly hit her thigh.

All the girls nodded, and Matsuri helped Ino up. They walked up to the sinks and washed themselves off. Hinata timidly asked, "What are we going to do now... the mood to shop is gone?"

Sakura responded, "Everyones at Sasuke's apartment, so do you guys want to go there and talk more about the topic, or do you want me to drop you all of home?"

**(A.N There are six mirrors and sinks in the bathroom. Sakura stood infront of the one farthest from the door and she stood next to Temari who stood next to Matsuri, next to Hinata, next to Ten Ten, next to Ino Who was infront of the mirror by the door.)**

She looked over to Temari in the mirror who nodded, and it was a chain until it arrived to Ino who also nodded. With that figured out they walked out of the bathroom, and went to the parking lot in the back of the mall. Sakura took the wheel, Ino took the passanger seat, and the other girls managed to squeeze in the back. Matsuri being the smallest and the one who wieghed less, layed flat on the two girls thighs. Her head was on Temari's lap and her butt was on Hinata's lap. Her knees were up and her feet rested on Ten Ten's lap. The position was a little wierd but it was comfortable for all four girls. Her hands rested on her stomach, and although it was only a possibility that she wasn't pregnant she was almost completely sure that she was. She couldn't help herself but let her thoughts drift off to having a little Gaara in her arms.

What awoke her of her thoughts was anything but pleasant, but it sure was funny. Sakura purposely halted at last minute, and caused Matsuri to fall flat on fer stomach. She held herself up with her elbows as they all laughed. After a while she thought to herself, 'I'm lucky Sasuke's sweats broke the fall, because if I _was_ expecting a child... that could have been deadly.'

The girls giggled their way into the building, and to the elevator. Sakura pressed the fourth floor and the girls anxiously waited to see the Uchiha's place. Sakura told the girls to turn around so that she could grab a hidden key, that she never carried around. Sakura took this one wierd loose brick out of the wall and grabbed the key from there, after unlocking the door she put the key and brick back. They entered the apartment and she saw the guys on the three couches. They were playing video games and Shikamaru was, like always, asleep, his leg hanging off of Sakura's favorite couch/chair. It was the only couch that was for single use, while the others were longer and did not face the T.V, instead they faced each other unlike Shikamaru's that did face the T.V. Sakura sighed and hung his cars keys up.

Sakura creeped up behind Sasuke and pressed the pause button on the control. Sasuke slightly looked up and kissed her cheek, "Hey I brought the girls over, you don't mind right. We will be in your room, keep the guys here until later alright."

He nodded and the game continued. The girls followed Sakura into Sasuke's room and she locked the door so nobody could walk in on them. She then said, "Alright fake sleepover at my house real one at Ino's."

The girls nodded and called their mothers to explain that they would be sleeping at Sakura's place, as Sakura called her mother and told her she would be sleeping over at Ino's. Ino sat on top of the dresser, and a photo was next to her. Hinata was sitting at a desk, with a rotating chair, that she swirled in to face the bed. Ten Ten was on the floor laying down also facing the bed. Temari sat on top of a tall dresser that supported a plasma T.V she was sitting infront of, also facing the bed. Sakura saton the bed observing the girls get comfy preparing for the most awkward conversation of their lifes. Matsuri was still very playful at times and she hung upside down on the curtain of the walk in closet, her knees were bent over the bar. Sakura began talking again,

"There is pretty much no possibility that we are pregnant, any objections?"

Matsuri raised an upside down hand and spoke, "Sakura... listen to me. We are not 100% sure, there is the possibility that we are."

Sakura pointed a pen at her limply to show aknowledgement, "Then there is that matter... any suggestions?" she asked being a little indescisive herself.

A tear ran down Ino's cheek but she suggested, "We could ask Tsunade to check us out... she's loyal... she wouldn't tell."

Sakura nodded, "I will make oppointments for us next week, thats enough of the matter for tonight." she said and then pulled out her phone and called the hospital, "Hi shizune... could I talk to Tsunade. Okay... thanks. Tsunade please me and my girls fucked up bad, could we make appointments for Saturday. I'm sorry I really can't explain right now. Please just understand I promise I will tell you everything, you have to promise to not tell anyone. Thank you Tsunade, you're the best. Okay... bye."

Temari asked, "So what now... I really am done talking about this.''

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but Hinata budded in, "I think we should talk innapropriate things since... we might hate them in a week."

Hinata got up from her chair and sat on the bed. Ten Ten got off the floor and placed her weapons away in scrolls bafore she climbed into the bed and sat down. Temari jumped down almost knocking down the T.V, but thankfully not. Then she sat on the bed also, next to Hinata. Ino hopped of of the dresser, and quickly glanced at herself in the huge mirror above the dresser she previously was sitting on. She cringed her nose a bit seeing that she wasn't wearing one of her usual high fashion outfits. Then she plopped herself on the bed next to Sakura, there was only one person left to complete the circle.

Matsuri was about to jump down from the bar but then all of a sudden it broke. She was lucky she landd in like a handstand kind of stance. She then jumped onto her feet. The girls rushed over to her, and drowned her with 'are you okay's', Matsuri of course was fine but the curtain rod surely wasn't.

Sakura started pacing around chanting, "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no."

Ten Ten grabbed her shoulders and said, "It's okay... we will fix it."

Ino gulped, "I just hope we figure out how."

The girls surrounded Matsuri, who fell back and was backing up into a corner, "What... you know I didn't do it purposely."

The girls laughed at her terrified face expression before explaining they were just bothering her. Matsuri sighed before grabbing the pole and trying to figure out how to put it back up. Ten Ten then came up with a brilliant plan... to not fix it, but to to just hang the curtain from the cieling. She pulled out a scroll, did some hand signs and before their eyes apeared a whole bunch of tiny senbons. Ten Ten then said, "okay I have what I need... but I can't get up there... gimme a boost."

The girls understood, and Temari was the one who hooked her hands and allowed Ten Ten to step on them. Ten Ten placed a foot in Temari's palm but it was simply not enough. This was something all the girls noticed. Before anything could be explained Ten Ten was on Ino's neck, who was on Hinata's, who was on Temari's. Boy were they wobbling, and eventually they fell. Senbons flew everywhere, but luckily they were able to avoid them all. They all laughed and Sakura said, "Geez if we are pregnant I think we will kill the poor things... we should lay back a bit."

There was more laughter before they said, "agreed."

Ten Ten was the first to get up and she picked up her senbons... a reminder of how she terribly failed. When she was up and picking them up, she realized that the small needles had her friends stuck in the wierdest of positions. She desperately attempted to hold back laughter but she failed and bust out laughing. Ino then asked a bit sarcasyically, "Whats so funny Ten Ten."

"Oh nothing... only the fact that you guys are stuck so oddly." Was Ten Ten's response as she continued to laugh.

It took almost half hour to remove the tiny pesty needles but it was accomplished. Sakura then sighed, "I'm asking Sasuke for a ladder." as she unlocked the door and went to the living room.

She snaked her arms around his neck and mumbled into his neck, "Sasuke... you wouldn't happen to have a ladder, would you?" she asked innocently.

With his head he pushed her off of his neck and said, "No I do not, and I will fix the cutain later."

"Ugh!" she said overexagerating as she marched back into the room 'How the fuck does he know?" she mentally nagged him as she arrived at the room.

* * *

**Funny ending... yes I know. Oh as for the songs in the previous chapter... they are "We are young" by fun... "I like it like that" by hot chelle rae... and "I need a doctor" by Eminem and Skylar Grey.**

**Oh and how i get my ideas... well idk i get influenced a lot by my surrounding atmosphere. I in general write a central plot line... as in the important keypoints, then i just add random detail here and there.**

**Thanks to my main partner in crime "Little Sakii" she's awesome read her story catch me. People all I really ask if for you to review... is that so hard... like really its not. Now that thats out of the way... dueces!**

**review plzz**

**love,**

**mells**


	12. Chapter 12 truth confirmed

"Okay somehow he knows." Sakura said locking the door behind her again.

Ino interrupted, "He knows what?"

"That we broke the curtain rod thingy." Sakura responded.

Temari then asked, "Do you think he knows the rest?"

"I don't think so because if he did he wouldn't of had acted so calmly."

Hinata then said, "They all have distinctive powers, but if they all get suspicous they could easily eavesdrop. Think about it, theres the byakugan for one, the sharingan, Naruto's sage mode, Shikamaru's shadows, Akamaru, and then theres Gaara's third eye."

Matsuri asked, "Yeah... so what are we going to do about it?"

Temari then said, "I know this weird seal that Kankuro taught me. It kinda deactivates any kekkei genkai and jutsu for a while... catch is... it has to be done through a kiss. I can teach you guys if you want... but I'm going to have to make out with you guys."

The girls eyes widened and Sakura asked, "Wait so you and Kankuro...?"

"Honey bunn that is another story... you guys in or not?"

They all nodded and said, "Yeah."

...

The girls creeped out of the room and were hidding against a wall. Sakura peeked a bit and was releived that they weren't deeply focused in video games anymore, instead they were watching a movie. She whispered silently to the girls, "They are watching final destination 5."

"Awesome." Ten Ten whispered and got slapped in the stomach, "just saying..."

Once it went to a commercial break the girls left their hiding spots and came into view. They sat down next to their boyfriends or if not on their laps. Shikamaru was still laying down, only this time he was awake and watching the TV. His legs dangled off the side of the chair and Temari sat on his stomach. He greeted her, "heh-hey... didn't know you were here."

She kissed him softly as a response. Naruto was on the floor laying down on his stomach facing the TV. Hinata sat on his butt, legs open, and leaned down and kissed his neck. She trailed her kisses higher until she reached his mouth, "God, I have missed you, soooo fucking much."

He flipped her on her back and gave her a couple of hickeys before saying, "Since when do you speak like that?"

Sasuke was sitting on a couch his legs a little spread. Sakura apeared in front of him and sat open legged on his lap. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. His arms instinctivly wrapped around her waist as she continued to kiss him roughly. He pulled away from the kiss and asked, "Why?"

"I'm horny."

Ten Ten sat next to Neji, her legs on his and one of her arms on his shoulder. She grabbed his chin to gain his attention, and once she got it she smashed her lips against his. After a while he pulled back and stared at her.

"Oh shut up." she told him then smashed her lips against his again.

Kiba was sitting on the floor with his legs straight almost infront of Naruto's face. Ino's head rested perfectly on his lap and she stared up at him. She hooked a hand on his neck and supported herself with an elbow before she pulled him down for a kiss. They both pulled away and looked at eachother before doing it again, but this time around it lasted longer.

Gaara Sat down on the other couch his legs spead a little wider than nessasary. Matsuri sat next to him her left hand intertwined with his right. Suddenly she was on her knees a leg on either side of his right leg. Their hands were still connected as she grabbed his neck with her right hand. Her mouth approached his neck and when it arrived she sucked it harshly. He tilted his neck to allow her more access and she bit down on the spot. He placed his hands on her hips as she straddled him and let her tongue trail up his neck and to his mouth. They kissed for a while until she pulled away.

The girls left without another word and Gaara asked, "If I am not mistaken... were getting laid tonight."

...

The girls giggled their way back into Sasuke's room and locked the door behing them. There was a dead silence in the room for five minutes before the girls burst out laughing again. They formed their circle on Sasuke's bed again and Sakura asked, "You think they're suspicous?"

Temari chuckled and said, "Psshh them idiots are good as long as we still have the power to make them get boners."

They all laughed and for some reason Matsuri continued to laugh as she said, "Is it just me... (laugh) or are you guys horny too? (tear drawing laugh)"

The other girls laughed again and Ino said, "Haha... you're not the only one."

Matsuri wiped her tears and said, "I was hoping not."

...

The girls went back to the living room and saw that the guys were watching scary movie 3. Temari thought to herself, 'why can't they just admit that they want to watch a chickflick here and there.'

They were in the same positions they were in earlier just comfortably... and not making out. Hinata layed next to Naruto, Matsuri sat naxt to Gaara on the couch, Sakura sat next to Sasuke her head on his shoulder, Ino's head remained on Kiba's lap, Ten Ten's legs were still on Neji's, and Skikamaru was finnaly sitting properly... with a head on his shoulder and a butt on his lap. Temari's legs dangled off the side of the chair like Shikamaru's did earlier and she played with the fingers of the left arm that was around her waist.

The girls mimiced, "Cindy... the TV's leaking."

...

They didn't know how, but somehow they all were able to see the sexual tension between Gaara and Matsuri. In a split second she was ontop of him kissing him. Her hands were on his chest and his hands held her hips and slowly moved upward under her shirt. It was a short moment where the kiss broke and everyone_, and I mean everyone,_ heard a loud moan escape her lips.

"Huh." Temari stated blankly nodding her head a bit.

Everyone was watching the two as they fumbled around with each other, "She wasn't kidding when she said she was horny, was she." Ino said a little too loudly.

The girls laughed remembering the conversation they had earlier.

"I think we should leave these two alone." Sakura said and everyone complied by slowly leaving the room.

"I want a new couch!" Sasuke yelled to bother Gaara. There was no response, instead there was a very loud moan from Matsuri's part.

They all laughed and Temari asked, "Should we videotape them and then blackmail them with something?''

Kiba laughed and Said, "Good idea." as he pulled out his phone and hid it so they wouldn't be able to see that they were being recorded.

Ten Ten then asked, "Okay so what are we going to do now?"

Sakura said, "Well... I suggest that we copy them." as she used her thumb to point over her shoulder in the direction of Gaara and Matsuri.

Ino then perked up, "I call the kitchen!"

Ten Ten then said, "We take your training room!"

Temari then said, "We have the guest room."

Hinata sighed and said, "We will have the bathroom."

Everyone went to their said places and Sakura was in the middle of dragging Sasuke to his room. Once inside she locked the door and pushed Sasuke onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and kissed him deeply. He broke away and pushed her up from her shoulders. She asked him, "Hey, whats wrong?"

"Nothing... I just want to show you something."

"What do you want to... show me?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I have cameras all over the apartment."

"Haha... are you serious?"

"Yeah... want me to show you."

She laughed a little bit more and said, "Please do."

He grabbed a remote from his nightstand, and turned on the TV. The TV was seperated into six small screens. One was Gaara and Matsuri, another was Kiba and Ino, another was Temari and Shikamaru, another was Naruto and Hinata, then there was Ten Ten and Neji, and then there was them.

Sakura hit his chest playfully and said, "Ah... that is too funny."

"I'm just wondering... how did Gaara and Matsuri end up on the floor."

"I am never cooking on that counter again."

"Okay I know for a fact that those poles in my training room are not supposed to be used like that."

"Since when do you have a guest room?"

("_")

...

Everyone went to the living room after they were finished. They all either had ruffled hair, or fucked up clothes. "Hey, we gotta' head over to Ino's."

"Uh... iight see you tomorow." Sasuke said as he kissed her forehead.

...

(At Ino's place at 9)

The girls were setting up two air matresses. One was next to Ino's bed where Hinata and Matsuri were to sleep, and the other was infront of Ino's bed where Temari and Hinata were to sleep. Sakura was going to sleep in Ino's bed next to Ino. They had been doing these sleepovers since they were kids, and everyone never questioned where they slept, they just slept next to the said person. They were watching step up 2 the streets for like the 50th time, and slowly the girls were drifting off to sleep. The first one out was Temari, then Hinata, and Matsuri.

Sakura got out of bed and so did Ten Ten. They went and grabbed blankets from Ino's closet and wrapped up the already asleep girls. Sakura covered Hinata and Matsuri while Ten Ten covered Temari. Ten Ten herself began drifting off to sleep, and soon she was asleep and under the covers with Ten Ten. Ino and Sakura continued to giggle as Moose said "Smells like candycanes and christmas." It was a line that they continueously replayed and tried to retain their laughter. After a while Ino had fallen asleep leaving Sakura alone watching Andy get kicked out of M.S.A.

Sakura was starting to get tired, and she was prepared to fall asleep at any time. She took off the netflix screen setting and turned off the TV. She got under the sheets with Ino, and was adjusting the pillow to her heads needs, just as she was about to shut her eyes and give into slumber Ino began twisting and turning. She yelled, "No!" and shot up.

Sakura sat up next to her and hugged her while rubbing her back to soothe the now panicing girl. Ino was now crying into Sakura's shoulder with Sakura whispering, "It's ok, it's ok." repeadedly while rocking Ino back and forth.

Once Ino stopped crying Sakura asked, "Hey... what happened?"

"Sakura... I (sniff) had the worst (sniff) dream ever."

"Ino... tell me what happened."

"In the dream... I told Kiba that... I was pregnant. He left me Sakura... he left me. I don't want to be a single mother. I don't think he will stick around... he was a player... and I never should have expected him to change. Sakura tell me you will always will be there for me."

"Of course Ino... I would never abandon you. No matter how bad Kiba was... I don't think he will either... have some faith in him."

...

(Saturday afternoon in Tsunade's office)

"I'm sorry to tell you this... but these exams confirm that you six indeed are pregnant."

Sakura sniffled a bit but managed to say, "It's alright Tsunade... theres no helping it now... we will be teenaged mothers."

"I know this doesn't concern me at all but... what are you guys going to do."

Ino wiped her eyes and said, "Whats right to do... we are keeping them."

"Would you girls want me to notify your parents."

"No lady Tsunade... we will tell our parents ourselfs... were just not ready yet."

"I understand... but remember... every single day of a womans pregnancy is important."

* * *

**My sister is out so i was able to type this one up and post it. I think it should be done by chapter 20... idk cuz it really was meant to be 8 chapters so.**

**It would be nice to get some ideas... because im stuck... real bad. I mean this is one of my worst writers block ever! Just letting you know. Review plzz.**

**love,**

**mells**


	13. Chapter 13 Temari

**Ok so the poll was in favor of each girl having their own confession chapter, so I guess I am somewhat obligated to go with that. Oh... thanks to everyone who took the poll in the first place. I hope you like the following 6 chapters :} The first one is going to be about Temari, as she and Matsuri are like my favorites of all time. So here it is.**

* * *

Temari woke up in her room at seven AM perfect timing on her part, like always. She was wearing her usual pajamas which consisted of one of Gaara's t shirts and a pair of boxers she stole from Kankuro before he opened the pack of six.** (A.N yes girls wear boxers sometimes get over it. Anyway I speak of personal experience but of course we wear panties under.) **She got up from her bed and almost instantly she felt dizzy. She fell to the floor unconsious, luckily for her she had a very stable mind. Despite all odds, she could lightly move her body. She pinched an important vessel in her neck that sent impulses through her body, and eventually she did wake up. She entered her bathroom, and before she could even brush her teeth she felt vomit rising in her throat. She instinctivly kneeled down next to the toilet, and puked. She got up, and flushed before she returned to the sink to clean her mouth. While brushing her teeth she though to herself, 'What the hell was that? Could it be the pregnancy... I have never puked in my life.'

Temari never was a morning shower person, so after she cleaned herself up she left the bathroom. She silently went through the hallway, but paused at Gaara's room. Silently she opened the door and peered inside. He wasn't there, then she went to Kankuro's room and did the same, he also wasn't there. She shrugged off any reason to worry, and walked down the stairs that lead directly to the kitchen. One she arrived down the stairs she took a right and walked into the kitchen. Gaara and Kankuro were sitting down at the table drinking beer with toast. She eyed them strangly before opening the fridge to get something to eat. She took an apple off of the first shelf and closed the fridge. Two pairs of eyes were staring at her before she questioned, "What?"

"Want a beer?"

"I'm good." she responded taking a bite from the apple and leaning against the island." Since when do you refuse liquor, and why are you wearing my boxers?"

"First of all... I dont want to get drunk on a sunday morning, second of all... why do you care, I bought you them." Gaara laughed a bit before bringing the beer to his mouth, "Hey is that my shirt?"

"No... its the fourth hokage's." Temari said sarcastically as she sat down at the table with them. "Well that answers that question..." Gaara mumbled taking another sip of the beer.

"I have to talk to guys..."

"You're not gonna' bust our balls about something are you?"

Temari burst out crying and held onto Gaara for dear life. She was in his lap crying into his shoulder, and Kankuro stared at them, "Was it something I said?"

There was no response, only Temari sobbing harder than before into Gaara's shoulder. He was shocked at first but tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. Kankuro then walked over to the two and sat down next to them, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Temari... tell us what happened."

She looked up for a second and buried her forehead into the crook of Gaara's neck, where Matsuri left a couple of hickeys. She mumbled something along the lines of, "I am so... so sorry."

Gaara then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from his body, "Temari tell us what happened." he said in a worried yet serious voice.

She sniffled a bit and rubbed her nose, "I... (sniffle)... I'm... pregnant." The guys eyes widened but they hugged her none the less. Then Gaara asked a bit frightened, "Who's is it?"

"Shikamaru."

"I'm going to kill the fucking bastard!"

"Gaara... don't... he doesn't know yet... and when he does, you still wont kill him."

"How does that give me any reason not to!"

"Because!... He is the father of my child... and I love him too much..."

Kankuro then spoke, "Temari... are you planning to keep it?"

"Why shouldnt I?" she asked getting up and feeling a bit defensive. "No reason... but you're telling him eventually right?"

"I'm telling him today." Gaara then spoke, "What if he refuses?"

"He won't"

"What if he denies it?"

"He won't! Damn it Gaara... he's not a stuck up bastard. Tell me Gaara... what would you do if Matsuri was having your child!"

"..."

"Exactly... and let me tell you this... Shikamaru is no better than you... and even you would accept your own child."

With that said she stormed out of the kitchen and back to her room. She quickly put on some sweats and one of Shikamaru's black t shirts with the Naara clan symbol on the center. She tied the shirt with a rubberband at the waist and exposed the left side of her deep v cut. She put her hair in her usual four spikey buns. She grabbed a sweater and placed it over her shoulder, it was held down with the straps of her duffel bag. She ran down the stairs and past Gaara's death glare in the kitchen, "Where are you going?"

"Out!" she replied slamming the door behind her, not even bothering to lock it. Matsuri was by her door watching Temari as she stormed by. Matsuri had heard everything, _everything. _Matsuri couldn't help herself but to grab her cup of coffee and wait for Temari by her doorway. Matsuri was going to speak but she didn't even bother to stop she just walked by Matsuri and into the staircase. She ran down 18 flights of stairs nonstop and with the anger she was feeling she wasn't even exhausted. She was about to go into her truck, but she remembered she let Gaara borrow it and he still had her keys. She _did not_ want to go ask for them so then she said out loud, "Fuck! Fuck it Ima just walk."

She had to admit... it was a long walk. It was a seven mile walk to be exact. She didn't even have her phone to call for a ride. Hell, she didn't even have enough change for a payphone. All she had was some clothes in her duffel bag, and her ipod. She turned it on put it on shuffle. She was already two blocks away from her building when the first song came up. She shoved the ipod into her pocket and the song that first popped up wasn't expected. "Cheer up" J Cole

'Not helping Jermaine...' she thought to herself as she continued to walk down streets. The next song that came up was "Both of us" Taylor Swift

She looked down, 'What the fuck is wrong with my playlist.'

Nothing was wrong with her playlist. The problem was that she only payed attention to the miserable songs. She thought about it then out loudly said, "That explains why I have already made it to Sasuke's building... just two miles left."

"I need punk music." She silently said as she switched to her playlist that was sterio type labeled "Goth Songs."

First song: "Burn it down" Linkin Park. Second song: "You make me wanna die" The Pretty Reckless. Third song: "I hate everything about you" Three Days Grace. She silently walked as she mumbled the lyrics to each song. She never lifted her head, it remained down with her hood covering it. She took note about the feet of everyone she walked by for some reason, and yet at the same time she never took her eyes off of the ground ahead of her. She stook her hands in her pockets and fiddled with the volume of her ipod. She set it low enough that she could barely hear it to the point where blood came out of her ears due to the intense volume. She then left it at around 60, and put the ipod into her sweats pocket. Her hand returned to the pocket of her hoodie and she then began to rub her stomach and think.

Her mind went to a little girl. A little girl with black hair. A little girl with black eyes, and a little girl with the brains of her father. Temari gently cried at this, tears that hit the ground with a crystalized thud only heard by those who wanted to hear it. Then her tears began to mix with light rain. She smiled at this, it was a smile that to a regular person would have seemed like an evil grin due to the angle. It was only a smile that few people could decipher. The only person that could figure it out was the same who caused it. It was a smile which consisted of joy, sorrow, and pain all in one. But it was a smile masked as regret. Still only a smile that one person could ever know. Her thoughts then drifted to a little boy. A little boy with ash blonde hair. A little boy with dark blue eyes, and a little boy with the mind destroying morale of his mother.

She began to doubt. Doubting if he would stay. Doubting if he would beleive her. Doubting his response. Doubting if he would care. Dobting if he would accept. Doubting his logic. Doubting their destiny. Doubting their future. Doubting their bonds. Doubting plain truth. Doubting her doubts. Doubting the world. Doubting _him_. She continued to varify peoples feet. Then she saw a pair that caught her attention. She followed them for a while until they left her field of vision. Then it happened. Her earphones slipped out and she bent down to grab them. She felt eyes on her. She tried to find those pair of feet but to no avail. She continued to mentally search, to see the person to which they belonged to. She was bent over for too long, blood flowed to her head, and soon she was out cold. She thought too hard so her mind wasn't stable enough to be able to control her body, not even the slightest.

She was on concrete, and out cold. There were plenty of people, but none of which were willing to help. It was pouring, it didn't help the young woman, not at all. Then those pair of feet and eyes were back. The mystery man picked her up bridal style, her hands hanging down and her head tilted entirely back. She easily could have recognized the man, if she was awake. Sadly that wasn't the case and the mans whoms arms she was in knew exactly why. He carried her to the hospital, and there he spoke to Tsunade.

"You do realize she is pregnant right?"

"Yes I am aware, but I couldn't of had disobayed a patient. She personally requested that I did not inform precisely... Gaara Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku Nara, and Yoshino Nara."

"So she was planning on hiding this fact from the father."

"I do beleive her intentions were to tell your family eventually, but honestly Shikaku put yourself in the shoes of that girl. She is a pregnant 18 year old, don't you think she is frightened of the outcomes! Now I am the Hokage and you will obey me when I say that you will not inform your son about this! Listen you can call your family here to the hospital but allow her to tell him, you will not interfere. Understoood?"

"Understood Lady Hokage, but I _will_ notify my wife." Shikaku stated while bowing. He exited the Hokage tower and traveled back to the hospital which wasn't far. He paced outside Temari's hospital room as he called his home. Once he told his son and wife to make their way to the hospital he entered Temari's room. She looked at him through half litted eyes and said, "Shikaku." as if calling him over.

He walked over to the girl that mumbled his name and nodded signifying that he was listening.

"I will tell him I promise... I'm just scared."

"Don't be... he loves you." Shikaku responded as the girl rendered herself to unconciousness.

...

Shikamaru sat in a chair next to Temari, and his parents sat in the corner in two other chairs. It was the middle of the night and the only one aparent to be asleep was her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Shikamaru next to her and his parents in the corner.

"Shikamaru... I"

His mother noticed that she couldn't bring herself to tell him, "Go on, dear." she said rubbing Temari's shoulders.

Temari began crying, and Shikamaru gently wipped her tears away from her eyes as he said, "Come on Tem's... you can tell me."

"Shikamaru... I'm... I am... I'm pregnant." she managed to studder looking away from him.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Are you serious, tell me you're keeping it, tell me you're keeping it. You are keeping it right?"

Sha managed to say, "Yes Shikamaru I am." before he pulled her hand forcing her to sit up. He hugged her roughly as he held her neck from behind and her back.

He rapidly said into her ear, "Thank you Temari, god I love you so much, don't ever scare me like that."

She giggled lightly and said, "I love you too Shika... I love you too."

His mom sighed and said, "And to beleive, this was how you found out about Shikamaru."

His father blushed lightly and said, "I guess it was." while rubbing the back of his head, and observing his son squeeze the life out of the girl connected to a whole bunch of tubes and wires.

* * *

**And that my friends was the first chapter of the six... now i need five more... plus the following chapters... what a drag "_"**

**The next one will be for Matsuri, heads up. If you have any objections of which girl you would like to be next just leave a review for it or pm me. Well... thanks for reading and sorry for any errors. Also I am drastiacally sorry for the following message. Its meant for my best friend Zayyan that just loves to flame my story "_"**

**review plzz ;} I want to get up to 65 or if not i wont update. I am dead up serious.**

**love,**

**mells**

* * *

**Zayyan... it is not my fault you are obsessed with kakashi and dont like sasugay (as you call him) or the hair dyed bitch (also as you call her). Just for that i will not put kakashi in the next chapter. luv you though. Im going to kill you the next time i see you... iight.**


	14. Chapter 14 Matsuri

**I decided to do Matsuri next... that was the initial plan, and i am sticking with it. Since Matsuri only lives a wall away from the sand siblings i decided to get this over with, cuz its just awkward between the characters o_o**

* * *

**Oh and whoever the fuck left the flame: Honey bunn look at yourself. Noone told you to read the story in the first place, now if you don't like it... stfu, cuz i dont see anyone else complaining, oh and no. I will not delete my story, thank you very much ;}**

* * *

The fight she heard between Gaara and Temari didn't help at all with her fears. It was the day after she heard it all. She hadn't seen Gaara since she took the test at the hospital which proved that she was pregnant, and that was two days ago. She was always smart so she got skipped a year, and what made her appear even smarter was the fact that she was born late in the year. So technically she was a pregnant sixteen year old, and in a situation like this wisdom was not valuable when it came to her reputation. Some things were just needed to be done. Sure she was smart, but she had no idea how to take care of a child, and she had no parents to help her. She decided to get information the old fashion way... library.

Matsuri grabbed the tightest daisy dukes she could find and a tank top with sleeves that went to her elbows. The shirt had a slightly deep v neck and exposed her black bra that had swirls of sand going in every direction thinkable. The shirt was white and the material was a little see through. The shorts were black with pink studs outlining the front pockets. She put on pink pumps and thought to herself, 'Might as well use heels now before i have to wobble everywhere.'

She grabbed a pink tote figuring she would be bringing books home and left her apartment. She walked out of the building and walked a couple of blocks to the nearest library. Next to the library there was a deli and all of a sudden she really wanted chocolate. She entered the deli and walked up to the counter, "Excuse me could i get one of every chocolate bar you have."

"Sure thing." responded a deep voice behind the counter as he grabbed a whole bunch of different chocolates. He placed them in a bag as Matsuri mumbled, "Do cravings kick in this early?" to herself.

The man behind the counter turned around, set the bag full of candy down on the counter and asked the girl, "Pregnant huh, how old are you?"

Matsuri was taken back a bit by the question but sighed and said, "Sixteen."

The man sucked in through his teeth and said, "tell you what, chocolates on the house. You are going to need your money... trust me."

Matsuri grinned widely and took the bag, "Thank you." she said as she walked out of the place and waved.

She walked into the library with a bagful of candy and a small smile planted upon her face. The smile instantly dissapeared when she saw who the librarian was. Kakashi Hatake. How was she supposed to ask him, "Hi Kakashi could you show me where the maternal books are, yeah, okay?"

Sadly before she was able to leave the place he spotted her, "Matsuri. What a surprise it is to encounter you here. You are my top pupal. Now how may I help you?"

"Kakashi can I talk to you in private?" Matsuri asked while tugging on his jacket.

"Sure Matsuri, hold on. Hayate take over!" Kakashi yelled but was attacked with "Ssssshhhhhh's" from everywhere.

"Sure thing Kakashi." Hayate responded adjusting his tooth pick.

**(A.N he only volunteers at the library on weekends... hes a teacher for gods sake not a librarian.)**

Kakashi escorted her to the back of the library where there were seats and a weird oval like table. Beleive it or not, but Kakashi always saw the girl as a daughterly figure. The news he was about to receive was going to tear him apart. She was the brightest student to ever enter his classroom, and he instantly felt the need to protect the girl. She was afraid to tell him. Main reason being, he was like her father, then there was the fact that he payed her rent. She was in deep.

She opened her mouth, "KakashiI'mpregnant." she blabbered out without even a second between her words.

His jaw dropped, and even under the mask she noticed it, "Kakashi... I am so very sorry."

He then forced a smile and said, "It's alright... everything happens for a reason." He walked over to the slightly shocked girl and held her chin between his thumb and index finger, and planted a kiss on her forehead, "You will be an amazing mother. Nothing is thrown at you that you can't handle. Now you can always count on my support."

He walked away leaving the girl shocked with furrowed eyebrows. She got up from her seat and walked around not wanting to ask for help. It took a while but eventually she found a whole bunch of books based on maternity. The first one she cracked open was "What to eat when pregnant"

She covered the book with a World History book just in case someone she knew saw her. She thought to herself, 'Okay... I will eat one bar every twenty pages.'

The plan worked until she ate three bars and on the next page she read, 'Avoid eating multiple sweets at once, as this may risk the unborn child to be born heavier than nessasary. It is completely allowed to indulge in sweets, as every pregnant women has cravings, but it is important to moderate the intake.'

She continued reading until unexpectedly Sai sat infront of her, "Really... since when does a natural born genious study?"

He was actually asking because... well, he was Sai. She didn't pay mind to him figuring that the textbook in front of the maternity book would be good enough of a disguize. Then he wanted her attention, he reached over to take the textbook from her but accidentally knocked it down, revealing the book she desperatly wanted to hide. He read the title out loud, "What to eat when pregnant"

He smiled at the fact that she had a chocolate covered face and said, "I always get books from that collection too, see." as he showered her the book he had which read, "What people do when angry"

He then said, "I read these books to gain more knowledge on how peoples emotions interfere with their actions and train of thoughts, I see you do too."

For once she was happy that he was emotionless and didn't understand the situation, "Hey Sai I have to go, you don't mind right?"

He shook his head a bit 'No'

Matsuri grabbed the pile of books and the wrappers she had from some of the eaten candy. She walked up to the check out station where she was checked out by Kakashi. He kissed her forehead once again, causing Matsuri to smile, "Remember what I told you earlier." he said rubbing her shoulder.

She hugged him, "Thank you Kakashi." and then walked out of the library. She skipped home with 17 books in her tote and around ten chocolate bars in another. It was a hard task to do considering the size of her heels but it was doable. She arrived at her building only to see that they were cleaning the elevater, 'Great.' she thought sarcastically. Either way she still had to walk up 18 flights of stairs, and the level of cleanliness in her building wasn't exactly high. Eventually she made it though, and boy was she glad she did because she felt like puking. The feeling subsided though, and she made it safely to her apartment, without crossing paths with Gaara.

She placed the bags by the doorstep and went inside to her room. She changed into some black capris that doubled as sweats and a sports bra that was black and showed off her slim toned stomach. She put her hair in a pony tail and returned outside to retreive her bags. She grabbed both bags and once inside her room she layed them on her bed. The candy she put into the top drawer of her nightstand and the books she spilled across her bed. She began to read where she left off at the library and just as she was about to take a bite of yet another chocolate bar, this one being a klondike bar, someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?"

"Matsuri it's Gaara, I'm coming in alright."

Her eyes widened, "Shit he has keys, how could I forget he has keys?" she asked herself as she tried clearing away the books quickly. She heard the footsteps approach until she heard, "There you are." She knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

She had managed to hide the books under her bed. None of them were in sight. She layed down on her bed and motioned Gaara to lay next to her. He complied and layed next to her small figure. He lightly placed a hand on her stomach and remembered the words Temari told him the morning before. Matsuri thought to herself, 'I have to tell him, I have to tell him.'

He looked at her and asked, "I'm getting a bottle of water, want one?"

She smiled limply and nodded. When he got up from the bed something tripped him. He didn't exactly fall but what almost caused him to caught his attention. He picked up the object and it was no other than the first book she began to read, "What to eat when pregnant"

He looked at her with the book in his hand, Did you get this for Temari or something?"

"Um... yeah. We could go with that..." she mumbled.

"Alright..." he said placing the book on her dresser and leaving the room to get the waters. When he came back he handed her a water and layed on the bed, "Hey... I'm sorry you heard the fight between me and Temari."

She turned onto her side so she wouldn't have to face him and mumbled, "I'm sorry too."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "Whats up?"

"Nothing... I just really have to talk to you." She responded sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He sat up next to her and placed a hand on her thigh, "Come on, nothing that you say could be that bad."

She leaned close to him and rested her head on his chest, "I wish I could say the same." she mumbled into his shirt. He understood what she was saying, because he lived with the girl for a month. He had waken up countless mornings to her mumbles.

He lifted her from her waist and placed her on his lap so she could face him. Even then she didn't, she continued to stare out the window. He knew better than to interupt her from what she was going to say, being that she was a very sensitive girl, and she got offended easily. She looked at him straight in the eye as she placed her forehead on his. She stared at his eyes for a while before saying, "Gaara... I'm pregnant." and looking away again.

He grabbed her chin forcing eye contact and kissed her, "I didn't respond to Temari yesterday... but... I never said no." he said in between kisses on her forehead, nose, and eventually lips. She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled a bit before asking, "So... those books were yours werent they?"

She slapped his chest playfully and nodded, "I never said Temari couldn't use them... but since when does she read?"

* * *

**Alright I finally finished Matsuri's chapter and next I am planning to do Ten Ten, any objections ,you already know what to do. As usual I would like to thank my partners in crime for being support, one being my absolute bestfriend Zayyan and the other being "Little Sakii"**

**She is an awesome author whose stories I highly recomend ;}**

**This time I am asking for about 70 to 75 reviews... i didn't get 65 how I wanted but it was close enough so I have no complains.**

**review plzz ;}**

**love mells**


	15. Chapter 15 Ten Ten

**This chapter is Ten Ten's and I know everyone really wants to read Sakura's but I decided that since she is the main character she should go last. Hey it is not my fault I asked people to vote in the poll which people did and the results came up towards each girl having their own chapter... bare with me iight.**

* * *

(day after Matsuri told Gaara)

Ten Ten rolled around in her bed back and forth trying to block out the sounds of her alarm with a pillow over her head. Sadly she couldn't push the button snooze because the alarm was across the room where the only wall plug was located. She managed to somehow block out noises from disturbing her but right as she was about to fall asleep again she knew she was going to hurl. She placed a hand over her mouth and ran to bathroom. She barely made it but luckily she did because if she didnt she would of had to clean up hurl.

Slowly she got up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Placing both hands on either side of the sink she stared at her tired, groggy, and annoyed face. She brushed her teeth, then got into the shower to quickly freshen up. She got out the shower with a towel wrapped around her frame. Almost instantly a cool breeze hit her sending shivers up her spine and rising every hair on her neck. She ran into her bedroom to get dressed.

It was a simple outfit, an oufit of which consisted of white undies and a matching bra. A pair of dark grey skinny jeans with black studs going down the sides. A black tank top with a huge grey heart in the middle. To finish the outfit off she put on black ankle boots that had grey stitching. She picked out a grey sweater from her closet just in case the weather grew cold and stuffed it into her school bag.

She trew her black messenger bag over her neck and walked out of her apartment locking the door behind her. Since Temari and Matsuri both lived on the 18th floor she lived 4 floors below them. Temari's truck was her ride to school most mornings including this one so she walked up 4 flights of stairs and knocked on Temari's door. Who answered the door wasn't Temari instead it was her younger brother Gaara, which she and Temari enjoyed pestering.

"Ten Ten's here!" Gaara yelled to Temari as she made her way into the apartment. In the livingroom she was greeted with the sight of Matsuri eating a pack of mini M&M's that came in those small tubes. Ten Ten tilted her head in the direction of Temari's room signaling Matsuri to follow her into the room. The two girls ran up the stairs and into Temari's room. Temari was still choosing what bra to wear so basically they walked in on a half nude Temari. Niether of the girls minded, Temari continued getting dressed as Ten Ten sat on her bed talking to Matsuri.

"Will people get suspicous if I stop heading to the gym?" Ten Ten asked taking the tube from Matsuri and stealing a couple of M&M's.

"Hey..." Matsuri whined while taking the tube back from Ten Ten

"People might, because you like... spend your life in the gym. I say you continue going, besides it will help you not get fat." Temari said as she continued to rummage through her closet for a green shirt.

"Will it hurt the baby though?" Ten Ten asked as she poured a handful of M&M's into her mouth. At that moment Gaara walked in with a shocked face, "Are all the girls around here pregnant?"

The girls threw pillows at his face which was the only part of his body visible through the slightly cracked open door. Temari just turned around and saw him and yelled at the top of her lungs, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Temari was still topless so he saw her boobs. Matsuri ran up to him and covered his eyes as she pulled him on to the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist from behind and her hands covered his eyes, also from behind. Matsuri then asked, "Should we tell him?"

The girls nodded and Matsuri whspered into Gaara's ear, "To tell you the truth... all six of us are pregnant, but you have to promise to not tell the guys."

Temari by the time Matsuri released Gaara was already dressed. Gaara silently nodded and asked, "So me, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Neji are the only ones who know about this so far?"

Ten Ten sighed and said, "Neji doesn't know yet.''

Temari sensed the bit of tension in the air so she anounced, "Okay I'm ready, we can go now."

Everyone left the room and Gaara went in to Kakuro's, "Hey get your lazy ass up. Time to go."

Kankuro was ready dressed, he just decided to take a nap afterwards, so he rubbed his eyes away of tiredness and followed everyone out of the apartment. They took the elevator down to the lobby and walked to the parking lot in the back of the building. They got into Temari's truck to go to school and hopefully arrive on time. Temari took the wheel, Ten Ten sat in the passenger seat, Matsuri sat in the middle in the back with Gaara to her right and Kankuro to her left. Gaara had a hand on her thigh the whole twenty minute trip to school.

...

(At school Ten Ten's fourth period)

Ten Ten was drastically bored. She deperately wanted to leave her stupid school for the day. Noone that was in her history class she accosiated with, excluding Sakura, but her seat sadly was in the back since there were no remaining seats when she arrived. Without even noticing it she began to doodle in her notebook as Anko continued to ramble on about Afghanisan. She then noticed what she doodled when the bell finally rang. It was a drawing of an infant and her and Neji. She smiled to herself then shut the book and left the room with Sakura. She asked Sakura, "That was your last class right?"

"Yeah it was, yours too right?" Sakura asked at they walked down the hall and stopped at where they had to seperate.

"Yeah, Ima hit the gym in a few... what are you gunna' do?"

"I'm hanging out with Sasuke today... bye."

"Bye." Ten Ten responded heading to her locker to get her gym clothes.

...

Ten Ten had the machine working at full capacity, and she didn't even feel tired, nor exhausted. She continued to run at full speed with her arms swinging back and forth with every step she took. The purpose of her outfit was to make her sweat... a lot. She wore sweats that were black, with a black longsleeve shirt, and to top it all off she had a sweater on top of it all. An unexpected person appeared next to her. It was a person she didn't really get along with but she had no reason to not like him. It was Sasuke, a face she knew all too well.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he began running himself.

"What do you mean?" Ten Ten asked, being taken back a bit by his question.

"Todays not one of your gym days... that and you are skinny as hell."

"Not for long..." she muttered to herself.

"Why the hell you say that, you're a fucking toothpick."

"I'm knocked up... thats why."

"Oh... so does Neji know? Hey you're good friends with Sakura right... why has she been acting so wierdly?"

"Aww has a little Uchiha not been getting laid?"

That question took him by surprise, mainly because it was true. He fell and hit his head on the treadmill, and the treadmill that was going unbelievably fast rolled the young man off with ease. She slowed down her treadmill then turned it off and hopped off to help the Uchiha that was on the floor holding his arm, "I'll take that as a yes..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Dude I think you popped your shoulder out of its socket."

"Ahhhh!" he groaned in pain as she pushed his shoulder back into place.

"It should be alright just take it easy for a while, alright? I'll help you back home."

He limply nodded as she helped him up and walked ahead of him. They paused at the locker rooms and he said, "I wont be able to open the lock."

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean I suck at opening combination locks with my left hand."

"I'm not going in there Uchiha."

"Oh well, yes you are."

"Ugh fine... lucky you're goin' out with my bestfriend."

They walked into the mens locker room where there were a whole bunch of nude surprised dude's. She put her hands over her eyes and let Sasuke's feet guide her. After bumping into a whole bunch of sweaty men they arrived at Sasuke's locker.

"Twenty seven left, nine right, thirteen left, fourty six right." Sasuke said as Ten Ten tried to catch up and open the lock. She did it successfully and grabbed his bag. They then left the males locker room and she left him waiting outsides the girls locker room. She opened her locker and grabbed her own bag and then left only to see an impatient Uchiha pacing back and forth.

"Lets go." she said with a hand outstretched for car keys. He gave her the keys without hesitation as they walked out of the gym and into his car. He didn't have to give the girl instructions to his apartment because for some reason all of his and Sakura's friends knew exactly where he lived... and that scared him a bit. They arrived to his apartment shortly after and she helped him inside.

"Hey is Sakura here?"

"Nah she said her stomach hurt so I dropped her off home, before I went to the gym."

"Alright well I got to talk to her. Get well soon I got to go."

"Sure thing." He replied as he locked the door behind her.

She walked around twenty blocks to Sakura's house and then knocked on the door. A middle aged woman opened the door and Ten Ten greeted, "Good afternoon Ms. Haruno, may I speak to your daughter Sakura?"

"Sorry hun, but you just missed her. She told me that she was heading to the Hyuga mansion though."

"Thank you Ms. Haruno."

"Sure thing... just tell her I want her home for dinner."

"I'll give her the message." Ten Ten said as she walked away from the small house.

Luckily for Ten Ten the Hyuga mansion wasn't too far from Sakura's home. She walked up to the huge gates where she was greeted by kind butlers that knew her face. They led her inside and then returned to their assigned positions outside. She walked into the den where she saw Hiashi reading the newspaper and drinking tea. She walked up to him and bowed, "Good afternoon Mr. Hyuga."

He nodded and continued reading. She left the den without saying another word and went straight to Hinata's room as quickly as she possibly could. Reason being, she was avoiding Neji. Mission accomplished on her part. She knocked on the door and heard a timid "Come in." being Hinata's and a loud "Come in!" being Sakura and the other four girls. Ten Ten opened the door and saw five suprised girls that yelled, "Ten Ten!"

She ran up to them and hugged them, "Hey Saks.. could I speak to you in private?"

"Sure." Sakura responded as she followed Ten Ten out of the room. They unknowingly walked into Neji's room and closed the door behind them.

"I almost blew your cover."

"Uh... what are you talking about?"

"I saw Sasuke today at the gym and I told him I was pregnant and I almost told him you were."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Hey I said almost." Ten Ten said crossing her arms and looking away.

"It doesn't matter as long as he's not suspicous... he's not right?"

"No now calm down I wouldn't blow your cover like that... oh and he is a bit suspicous. He's just wondering why you're acting wierd... translation: you have not fucked him."

"Oh, in that case I don't care... I will deal with that later. Now lets get out of here before we get caught."

Too late. Neji just walked in on them. Sakura gave Ten Ten _that_ look and walked out of the room.

"Hi Neji..." Ten Ten said waving and it didn't help the situation that she looked suspicous.

"Hey..." Neji respoded sitting down at his desk. He turned on his laptop and began playing solitare.

"Talk. You. Me. Now." Ten Ten said. He obeyed her and turned off his laptop. He threw himself on his bed and signaled her to lay next to him. She rolled onto the bed and into his embrace.

"Hey I don't know how to tell you this but I will just come out with it... I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped as he asked, "Serious?"

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like that."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm sorry as well." A voice they were not willing to hear said.

He looked over at his nephew, "Neji... how could you have been such a fool? To believe I see you as superior to my daughter."

"Listen... Hiashi this is not his fault and excuse me for being rude, but you have no say in this."

"Oh how wrong you are young one."

"I don't know if Neji is okay with this but I am keeping this child... got it?"

"Understood... after I prove your worth." Hiashi responded as he came close to Ten Ten and used the gentle fists almost everywhere but her stomach. Ten Ten fell to the ground holding her stomach, unable to move. Neji stood there in pure shock, as if he were paralized. Hiashi for some reason fell to the floor holding his chest. Then five girls appeared and Hinata kneeled down next to her father.

She whispered into his ear, "Forgive me father, but I hope that proves to you her worth."

* * *

**Thats a wrapp for Ten Tens chapter. I hope it keeps people on edge until the next chapter haha. The next chapter will be Hinata's obviously since she just stood up to her father. Its only logical so she certainly will be next. Ask any questions because this chapter is a little confusing even for myself.**

**I would like to say thank you to Zayyan who helped me a lot with this chapter... I was able to change her mind about Sasuke lml ^.^**

**For this chapter I would want 80-85 reviews. I didn't get 75 like I asked but how could I get mad it was only one review. Anyways the chapters that follow are already decided Hinata then Ino then Sakura... I have my reasons just be patient.**

**review plzz**

**love,**

**mells**


	16. Chapter 16 Hinata

**I have been very excited to do this chapter for some reason ^.^ so here it is. **

**Warning: Excuse me for my horribly described fight, also I am sorry if this chapter dissapoints, but I cant see Hiashi as anything else than a worthless excuse of a father.**

* * *

_She whispered into his ear, "Forgive me father, but I hope that proves to you her worth."_

* * *

Smack!

Hiashi slapped Hinata across the face sending her flying to a wall across the room. The wall itself was no harm to the girl but the kunai knife collection that hung off of it sure was. When Hinata harshly hit the wall and fell to the floor some kunai had fallen as well. One particular kunai had punctured through Hinata's uterus. The other girls were fighting Hiashi who had only faked falling, while Neji held on to Ten Ten. Ino after making sure that Ten Ten and the baby were fine ran over to Hinata unnoticed by everyone.

The sight she saw was horrific. There was blood leaking from not only the wound but also from a place where blood came out of on a monthly basis. Blood was also coming out from the poor Hyuga heirs mouth. Ino wasn't expeirienced with this type of thing, this was Sakura's field of study. Ino attempted to heal Hinata with the best of her abillities but her attempts were in vain. The only thing it did was cover her hands in blood, and cause Hinata to clench her stomach with already blood drenched hands even harder.

The scene was too much for Ino, "Sakura!" she yelled trying to get the attention of the more capable kunoichi.

Sakura imidiately looked over to see what had happened. The small moment of distracion caused her cheek to meet Hiashi's fist. The blow threw her to the floor a couple of feet away. She instantly stood up and formulated a plan. She drew a kunai from her leg pouch and went for her own neck. She applied a bit of pressure drawing some blood from her neck. She wiped the bit of blood with her thumb and smirked, "Hmm." While Hiashi was cought up thinking she was going to do some type of jutsu Ino sneaked up behind him,

"Mind transer jutsu!" Ino yelled and fell to the floor. Hiashi then began puching himself which really didn't cause damage but it did buy time. Since Hiashi was in a typical fighing stance his legs were wide apart, which was in Sakura's favor. She slided under his legs and came out the other side. She grabbed Ino's neck and pushed her away, "Snap out of it, now!"

At that mere second Ino was back in control of her body and returned to Hinata as Sakura did a back handspring. He feet hadn't hit the ground yet when she kneed Hiashi in the stomach, even though her upper body was still next to/behind him. That was enough to knock Hiashi off his feet temporarily. She needed to get to Hinata, "Take care off him!" Sakura yelled to the other girls as she ran over to Hinata to check on her. She wasn't nearly as scared as Ino was but she knew the consicuences of that wound.

"Meet me at the hospital when you guys are done... she's going to lose the baby!" Sakura yelled to the other girls a she swung Hinata's body over her shoulder and ran off to the hospital.

Those words had taken her father by surprise causing him to freeze in his current place, "Third star!" Temari yelled as she viciously waved her fan at the man.

Without warning Hiashi fell to the floor with wide eyes, holding his chest. This wasn't the aftermath of Temari's fatal blow. It was something far worse. It was the cold hearted truth. He didn't want this to be the way he found out about his grandchildren. Nor did he want to be the cause of his or her death. That's what broke his heart, but then when he thought back to it he was the only one to blame, 'What have I done?'

"Neji... forgive me. I see now that she will remain a part of this family... and so will Naruto. Take me to the hospital, I need to speak to Hinata."

...

"We need a blood doner!" Tsunade yelled as she walked through the large hospital with three files in her hand. All of which were Hinata's. She then paused at the entrance of the hospital when she heard the words,

"I will do it." Being Hiashi's voice. The only person that had the same blood type as Hinata, that was available. She quickly dragged him into a room where she would extract his blood.

"Hiashi... you do realize that it is a substantial amount of blood that will be removed from your body. There is only a 10% chance that you survive."

"I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't aware... under one condition... I want to write a last minute letter."

She handed him a sheet of paper and a pen,

_Dear Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji,_

_Forgive me for being a horrible father and uncle. I realize it is far too late for me to apolegize, but I dearly hope this makes up for it. I want all of my land to be the inheritance of ********** when said person reaches the age of twenty under the condition that the land is split 50 50 with **********. The company shall become the inheritance of ********** when said person also reaches the age twenty. When it comes to my daughters, I want Neji Hyuga of the branch family to have full custody of them until they are capable of maintaining themselves. Neji, you are not my son but I came to love you like one, take good care of my grandchildren... the same goes for you Hinata... and you too Hanabi, when the time comes. I will love you all and will protect you even in_ afterlife.

**(A.N haha I'm going to leave you in the dark for now... you will find out later on in the chapter ;})**

_sincerely,_

_Hiashi Hyuga._

The moment the letter was finished Hiashi closed his eyes as he felt blood flow out of his body. Soon his body went limp, both pen and paper fell to the floor and out of Hiashi's hands. The blood was to be used for Hinata's surgery, and to hopefully save the child within her.

...

Tsunade walked into Hinata's room after she awoke. She shut the door behind her and approached Hinata's hospital bed. Tsunade had her head down as she held the letter and patient data behind her back. She handed her the papers starting with the data. Hinata slowly read the file and began to silently cry.

"I'm sorry... that we weren't able to save your baby. It would have been a happy child... with you and Naruto as parents" Tsnade said and paused to look a Hinata, "You havn't told him have you?"

Hinata looked away and shook her head, "Could I speak to him Lady Tsunade?"

"You might want to read this first." Tsunade said and handed her the letter.

"So he's gone... and left everything to me Neji and Hanabi. This can't be possible... how Sakura didn't kill him nor did the other girls."

"You needed blood since you lost so much... and he was the only one who volunteered... it was that much that it killed him. It was either him or you."

Hinata sat up and mumbled, "Get out..."

Tsunade had heard her perfectly yet insisted on doubting her ears, "What did you say?"

"Get out!" Hinata yelled clenching the beds sheets.

Tsunade humbely obeyed and walked out of the room. Outside of the room was almost everyone. Tsunade in particular walked over Naruto and whispered something in to his ear. Naruto nodded and walked into the room with a grin from ear to ear. She gently smiled and looked down, as he approached her slowly. He pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down, while grabbing her hand and gently kissing it, "What happened?"

She sniffled and handed him both the letter and data without muttering a single word. He grunted and before actually reading both papers said, "You know I don't read..."

She giggled lightly as he began to read the papers. His eyes widened and she looked away expecting a loud response from his part. Instead his response was silent and highly unexpected. He took off his headband that was wrapped around his forehead, and also took off the one that she had around her neck. He switched her headband with his and said, "Your parents... and mine will look after our child. We have gaurdians who protect us, and won't let us down... don't forget it."

Once he said that he kissed her forehead and got up. As he was going to walk out of the door she yelled, "Naruto... get Tsunade! Now! Please!" as she held on to her stomach. Naruto's eyes shot open from being closed as he obeyed his pleading girlfriend.

**(A.N _Hiashi_ Hinata... got it.)**

Once Naruto shut the door and went to search for Tsunade, a spirit appeared where he previously was sitting. It was her father, _"Listen to me Hinata... your baby will survive."_

"Tsunade said it didn't make it."

_"Beleive me when I tell you its a healthy two week old boy."_

"It's too early to tell the gender... I have to be atleast eighteen weeks."

_"Exactly... now I'm sure you want to discuss my last minute will."_

"Why did you leave all your land to me and Hanabi... and the company to Neji. Why didn't you leave it all to him... I'm not capable of this type of responsibility."

_"Thats why I split it with Hanabi. If anyone is incapable it would be Neji... he has to run the whole infamous Hyuga corp. and keep it afloat. It's time for me to go now... you will figure it out, trust me."_

"Don't go!"

By that time he was already gone and Tsunade came bursting through the door. Naruto being right behind as she put a ball of chakra over Hinata's stomach, originally where her womb should be inside of her.

"Impossible! That baby was a goner. Hinata what did you do?"

"Nothing Lady Tsunade... it was my father."

"Either way... you are going to be a mother. As for you Naruto." She said as she walked up to him and hit him up side the head, "What have you done!"

"Oh sure she gets praise yet I get a knot on my head..." He mumbled as he rubbed his head.

Then it hit him, "I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a fucking father!"he yelled and then ran out the room with his hands in the air and a huge smile on his face, "I'm going to be a father!"

Sai then said to Sakura who was next to him, "I'm surprised he could make a child... considering the size balls he has."

He might of accidentally said it loud enough that everyone burst out laughing. Then Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and out loud said, "You havn't changed, have you? If your dick is the same size as when we had to take a piss together... I wouldn't be surprised."

Naruto's face expression was pricelees. He had those typical blue lines running down his forehead and his eyes were huge and white, but instead of everyone looking at him and making fun of him, everyones eyes were in Sasuke's direction, "Shouldn't of said that too loud." he mumbled under his breath and looked down.

Temari then got off of Shikamaru's lap and stood in front of Sasuke and said, "Yeah pretty boy, what makes you so perfect."

Since Sasuke sat like any guy would, with his legs open, Sakura got up and on his right leg, "I don't know..." she said while rubbing his shoulder and leaning her head on the crook of his neck, "I like his dick."

His face went from embarrased to far far worse. Naruto for some reason even felt bad for him. Temari then whispered something in to Sakura's ear that no one heard, "Oh its on."

Temari then pulled Sakura up from her collar, making her shriek and again said something into her ear. Sakura laughed uncontrolably for a while then nodded as she wiped three small tears from her eyes. Temari then said, "Alright... I got this... interesting idea. Us girls are having a boob contest.. and whether you guys like it or not... you guys are having a dick contest. Biggest boobs gets fifty bucks, and the same goes for the... other thing."

Sakura then leaned her elbow on Temari's shoulder and crossed her leg before saying, "Hinata is not missing out on this so we get her room and you guys... I don't know go in a staircase or something. Oh and it will be like a top three type of thing."

The guys being show offs, and having cocky natures easily said yes and went to god knows where to do their part of the deal. On the other hand one girl just didn't want to do it, "Why do I have to be a part of this?"

"Uh because your a girl... and you have boobs. Come on Hinata just do it for us... you could win fifty bucks." Ino said trying to convince the hospitalized girl.

"Fine... I'm in." Hinata responded.

The next ten minutes were spent fighting over Hinata's and Temari's boobs but ultimately Hinata won followed by Temari and then Ino. On the guys it wasn't too hard of a task, although they did have some trouble deciding either Gaara or Sasuke. In the end Sasuke got first place followed by Gaara and then Kiba. The guys then walked in to Hinata's room after the girls were fully dressed again and somehow all at once asked, "So who won?"

"Same goes for you guys." Ten Ten said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Sasuke, then Gaara, then Kiba. Now tell us who won." Naruto said in a slightly pervy way.

"Fine idiot, your girlfriend won, second place is mine and third is Ino."

"Yeah! My girlfriends gunna get fifty bucks, and I'm going to be a father!"

"Don't get too excited you're not the only one." Gaara said as he rubbed Matsuri's stomach under her light red shirt.

Shikamaru then wrapped his arms around Temari's waist and said, "Yeah... it might be a drag but we're having one too."

Sakura knew damn well where that conversation was leading, "Ino. Shifts. Today. Me. You. Out. Now." she said trying to ditch.

"Right." Ino said as she left the room with Sakura.

Once they were outside the room Ino said, "That was a close one."

"Tell me about it." Sakura responded.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be very very very interesting, and that is a promise. Honestly there are only like 5 more chapters left, 10 the most. Like I said before I am sorry if you actually like Hiashi, but I just think hes an arrogant bastard. The next chapter is going to be based on a personal experience. Has anyone ever went to the beach on like the verge of winter? It is the best thing ever, even if you are in a bikini and your butt is literally is freezing... it is awesome! That gives you an idea about the next chapter lml. **

**My dad is in the army and he is a bit high ranked or whatever... so he was like the proctor of some exam. So while he was in charge of that i did this chapter, the only challenge was my stepmother and step siblings but i just locked myself in the bathroom with my laptop.**

**review plzz ;}**

**love,**

**melly**


	17. Chapter 17 Ino

**For some reason I based this chapter a bit more on Sakura, but none the less this is Ino's chapter... enjoy! ;}**

* * *

(around two weeks later)

"Sakura, we should go to the beach." Ino said as they walked down the hall to the exit.

"Are you kidding me... it's" she checks her phone for the date, "October... twenty-sixth... about to be November... get my logic here?" Sakura responded as she adjusted her book bag over her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you have never gone to the beach near winter, I'll tell you this... it is so much fun! Come on everyone else is coming, and it would be one of the last times you get to show off you're body... for a while."

"Good point... but wont it be too cold for _that_?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the school.

"No... I did some research"

"Nice, she did research." Sakura mumbled in a third person.

"I DID SOME RESEARCH... and tomorrow will be warm... but wear some like dress or something on top, you never know." Ino said as they reached the streets that separated their houses.

"Fine pig... don't forget. Sleepover at my place later on!" Sakura said as they began separating.

"Kay kay!" Ino yelled as she reached the sidewalk of the other street.

Sakura took two key chains from her pocket. One was for her home, and the other was to Sasuke's apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside yelling, "Ma! I'm home!"

"Hey honey!" she heard her mother reply from her bedroom.

Sakura ran up the carpeted stairs and set her bag down at the top. She took off her shoes and threw them into her bedroom before she stepped inside her mother's room. Her mother didn't really react she just continued reading the book, "Fifty shades of grey"

"Hey the girls are coming over later on for a sleepover... that okay?" Sakura asked attempting to start a conversation with her distracted mother, "And I'm going to the beach tomorrow."

Her mother shuts the book, "Beach, huh... I used to do that all the time with your aunt... go to the beach on the verge of winter." she said sitting up.

Sakura sat down in front of her mother and cooed, "Oh... which aunt? Ti ti Emore or aunt Lianae?"

Her mother laughed and said, "Your ti ti Emore of course... you know Lianae is no fun. Speaking of which... who are you going with?"

"Courtesy of Ino, the girls, my boyfriend, and theirs." Sakura said while yawning.

Now it was her mother's turn to coo, "Oh, the cute Uchiha?"

Sakura blushed remembering she never actually introduced the two, "How do you know?"

"That shirt." Her mother said while pointing at the Uchiha crest.

"Yeah him." she said blushing even harder.

"Yeah its alright, just be safe tomorrow. So should I cook dinner for two or eight?" Her mother asked getting off the bed.

"I would go with eight." Sakura responded, also getting off of her mother's bed.

Her mother nodded and walked downstairs to begin preparing dinner.

Sakura stepped out of her mother's room and picked up her bag from the carpeted floor before going to her room with her bag. Sakura layed down on her bed with her bag not too far. She gently set a hand on her stomach and thought about her twisted future. She would be having a baby, boy or girl she didn't care, all she knew is that it would permanently change her life. There was no backing out now, she already felt a new chakra network, although it was small it was there. Tsunade told her once it was there, you couldn't abort, and that gave every woman about a month. She thought about Sasuke being a wonderful father, reason being he was naturally a guardian, a protector, overprotective. If she was having a girl, she would most likely become a daddy's girl, Sakura was already more than positive, and if it was a boy he would still look up to Sasuke and prefer him because he was a male.

Then she lightly giggled at the thought of a boy with pink hair, which made her glad that black beat out pink. Man she really hoped that she didn't just jinx it. Then out of all brightness came a smitch of dark, disappointment. What if he left her?

She dismissed that one insecurity that lingered in her mind and sat up. She hugged her knees and sighed before dumping the contents of her bag on the bed. She rummaged through them for a while before she found her phone and on cue dialed Ino's number.

"Ino, I'm coming over two help with the air mattresses... girls will be bringing clothes for tomorrow, iight... no don't eat... fried noodles... shut up, fat doesn't always mean bad... yeah... okay... bye... see you in five."

"Ma! I'm heading to Ino's to help! I'll be back." She said/yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen you better be here." Her mother responded.

Once she told her mother she walked out of the house in nothing but one of Sasuke's shirts, tiny tiny shorts, flip-flops, and a messy pony tail. She toddled exactly three blocks swinging her hips lazily each step of the way. She smiled when she came upon the words, "Yamanaka Flower Shop"

As she walked in she said, "Good afternoon Inoichi." limply as she walked up to a door which behind had a staircase that led up to the family's kitchen.

He simply waved at the girl as she continued walking towards the door. She ran up the stairs with no effort and opened yet another door. She stepped into the kitchen and walked to a closet where the air mattresses were, "Pig! Where are you?!" she said as she opened the closet and reached for the two boxes.

"I'm in my room!" Ino yelled as she toyed around with different clothes.

Sakura finally grabbed the two boxes which contained deflated mattresses and headed towards Ino's bedroom. She got to the door and slipped her right foot out of the flip flop and opened the door, instead of setting the boxes down.

"Ewwwww, would it kill you to just set the damn boxes down and not use your foot?" Ino said while cringing her nose.

"Yes, yes it would. Do you not know how lazy I am?" Sakura retorted putting the boxes on the floor.

"Whatever... so what do ya' think?" Ino asked as she twirled around in a beautiful long summer dress.

"Cute... but for a sleepover?" Sakura asked as she layed down on Ino's bed and supported her chin with her hands, while her feet swayed back and forth.

"No you idiot, for tomorrow... and if its warm" she took off the dress, "This."

"Still cute now let's go." Sakura said as she purposely rolled off of the bed on to the floor.

"I know." Ino said as she began putting on blue shorts, a grey shirt and grey flip-flops.

That was done so Sakura picked up the two boxes and they began walking to the staircase. While they were going down Sakura said, "It's so funny how you guys have a staircase in your kitchen and in the back, either way you have stairs to walk up and down to go to the store."

By that time they had already made it downstairs, "I know right. Bye daddy." Ino said.

Her father simply waved at the two girls as they walked out of his shop. As they walked down a street Sakura said, "We must look like retards."

Ino laughed and asked, "Why?"

"Because it is 4 P.M, we are in pajamas, carrying a pillow and two air mattresses." Sakura responded slightly bobbing her head.

"They should be used to it. I mean we've been doing it since we were... what, four? Then at five we added Hinata and Ten Ten. Then at twelve we added Temari. Then SOMEONE'S mother decided to go on a five year business trip and lose contact after the third."

"Your acting like its my fault. I had no choice."

"But even then I took over our two-man job of leadership. We continued having the sleepovers, and by some wicked miracle you came back. After that we added Matsuri. Now we are a complete six, two for each bed."

"Glad you never stopped." Sakura said as they reached the door step of her house.

She set the boxes down and reached for her keys to open the door. It was then that she realized she didn't bring keys or lock the door to begin with, so she simply opened the door and walked in.

"The other girls are here, they're in you bedroom." Her mother said as she continued cooking.

"Thanks Ma." Sakura said as she began walking up the stairs.

"Hey auntie Mebuki!" Ino yelled and then ran to Sakura's room since Sakura left her behind.

Mebuki smiled and watched as the two girls ran upstairs. Sakura's door was open and inside were four girls. One texting, another watching tv, another hanging upside down, and the other slapping her stomach playfully, "Alright, who's gunna' blow this up?" Sakura asked while holding up the boxes.

"I'll do it!" Matsuri yelled as she landed a back flip off of Sakura's insanely high towel rack.

Sakura threw her both boxes which Matsuri purposely missed and allowed fall to the floor. She plopped down and began blowing air into the first bed. A while later a voice was heard from downstairs, "Girls, dinner's ready!" Mebuki yelled.

The girls ran downstairs and were hit with the smell of delicious food. They sat down at the table that traditionally was about a foot off the ground. Sakura's mother served them each a plate and sat down herself with hers. Before they began eating Mebuki asked, "May I ask... why do you girls wear your pajamas starting at four when you have your sleepovers?"

Hinata then spoke up, "Well Ms. Haruno"

"Oh dear, please don't call me that you make me sound old. Call me Mebuki." Mebuki said interupting Mebuki.

"Okay... Mebuki, you see we have been doing the sleepovers since the age of four. Thats when it all started, so now we _start_ the sleepover at four, in memory. It's our sleepover tradition, just a wierd rule we always follow." Hinata said as she grabbed her chop sticks to begin eating.

Mebuki didn't say more and began eating like everyone else.

...

One of the beds was set up on the right side of Sakura's bed. The other was located on the other side of the bed. Lets just say that plastic and heat don't mix. The left bed was set up next to a radiater and the radiator popped it.

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff ff...

"Mom an air matress popped!"

"Ugh! Again, did you set it up next to the radiater?!"

"Woops..." Sakura mumbled.

Her mother made her way up the stairs and stopped by the doorway of Sakura's room, "Would you gals' prefer sleeping bags or the guest room?"

"Guest room!" all the girls yelled in unision.

Mebuki simply laughed and returned downstairs. Then the girls moved into the guest room. They struggled to get the remaining air matress through the door but after a half hour of persistance they managed. Although Sakura lived there she never stepped a foot into the guest room so it was different to say the least. It was a medium room that had two beds, one being for a guest but the other was her grandmother's. There were two beds but enough space was inbetween for the air matress. There was also a crib and changing station against a wall, which made the girls laughed at. Sakura hadn't noticed it when she walked in but when she did she looked at the girl's seriously, "Not funny."

...

"The guy's are not going to see us until we get to the beach." Ino said as she put on her bikini.

"Why not?" Sakura asked as she began tying the strapps behind her neck.

The other girls were also getting dressed in their distinctive outfits. Ino then continued, "Because we look totally hott... and we should surprise them. We also don't want to dissapoint if its cold, so we can't tell them."

"Good point but who's going to drive us?" Temari asked as she put on some shorts.

"You will." Ino responded.

"Yeah but theres not enough space in my truck for all of you and the stuff." Temari responded putting on green sandals.

"I'll ask my mom if I can borrow her car." Sakura told the girls to calm them down.

At that moment a pair of keys came flying in through the door. They would have hit Matsuri in the head if she didn't move away in time.

"Thanks Ma." Sakura said.

"Sure thing." Her mother replied.

...

Once they got to the beach, everyone got out of their cars and began unpacking. There were a whole bunch of bedsheets that were supposed to be used as floor mats, you can say, but only four were used. Each guy brough an unessisary beach umbrella, which they stuck in the ground and layed under.

Ino wore a long thin sleeveless dress that was blue and had red designs here and there. Her heels were blue wedge sandals with red straps. Underneath she wore a light blue two piece. It exposed a whole bunch of clevage, and a whole bunch of butt.

Temari wore blue jean shorts, with a thin white shirt that had the Nara clan symbol on the back. Under that she had on a light green two piece that had small white stripes. It was visible under her shirt and matched the green sandals she wore.

Hinata wore a white layered skirt that stopped right above her knees. Her shirt was a lavander belly shirt. Her swim suit was a lavander like color two piece. It had tiny white polka dots everywhere. To finish it off she had on purple sandals that were just a bit darker than the shirt she wore.

Matsuri on the contrary had on red shorts, and a simple black t shirt. Underneath she had on a red one piece that evposed her back entirely, and most of her sides. It also exposed a lot of her breast but in a sense not too much. It had small black roses in a couple of places that matched the black strap up sandals she wore that had a black rose on the sides.

Ten Ten had on simple black and white cargo capris. She had on a simple white shirt, and Nike baller slip 2's. Underneath she had on a simple black two piece. The top of it was strapless and had a one inch white hem. It kind of looked like a strapless bra.

Sakura's outfit was a bit different. She had a simple black t shirt tied in the middle of her boobs, which made it look a bit cow girl-ish. She had on pink shorts that were high and stopped under her belly button but were still cute. Her shoes were black hightop converses. Under she had a plain pink two piece. It barely exposed at the top but almost her whole butt was out.

The girls were cuddled up to their boyfriends were all shirtless and had on swimming trunks. Sakura sat up and looked at Ino. Soon enough all the girls were standing up sharing glares. They nodded and began undressing.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura arm, "What are you doing?" He asked gripping her arm tighter.

She kissed him gently and said, "Relax."

It was then that they took off their clothes in front of their boyfriends. In a way they were giving them a strip show. With their clothes on the sand they walked away to the water without another word.

Kiba who was laying next to Sasuke, at a respectable distance said, "They did not just do that."

Sasuke turned over on his stomach and said, "Oh my friend but they did." As he patted Kiba's shoulder a bit.

Ino was too busy splashing water at Matsuri to notice that Kiba snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He traced the column of her neck with his teeth and then bit down on her pulse point solely with his canines. She groaned out his name as he licked up the two drops of blood from the wound. She turned in his arms to face him and do something very mischevious. She pushed him down into the water, although her plan backfired when he pulled her down with him and crashed his lips against hers. It was a rare thing that only happened in movies, but they were doing it, making out underwater.

When they resurfaced to catch their breath Gaara was torturing Matsuri with his sand, Sasuke had Sakura's correct appendages wrapped around his neck and waist, Akamaru was just running in the water. Naruto had Hinata on his neck as he held her hands, Neji was doing the classic "we jump together when a wave comes" with Ten Ten, and Shikamaru had Temari on top of him, making out, on wet sand, with small waves crashing against them.

Ino smiled gently before continuing her underwater make out session with Kiba.

...

(about an hour later)

"Your boyfriends are driving you home." Sakura said as she leaned against her mothers silver BMW convertable.

"Why?" The girls nagged.

"Because this car is my mother's baby. The less sand in it the better." Sakura responded as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"Fine forehead. Kiba lets go." Ino responded then kissed his cheek.

...

He had already dropped Ino off at her house and was driving home with Akamaru in the back. With a couple more twist and turns he was at his family's pad. It was a ten acre land. 1/4 of it was the house, 1/6 was a dog kennel where his sister trained and healed dogs, and the rest was forest, just enclosed. Just as he was parking his car in the drive through he noticed Ino had forgotten her purse in his car. He figured her would have to keep it until he saw her again because he didn't want to drive back.

He walked to the back of the kennel where there was a shower head used for the dogs but it doubled as a "get rid of the sand before you come inside" shower. He set Ino's purse down on a window sill before he took a slight shower with Akamaru to remore sand.

Once he finished he grabbed her purse and walked into his house with Akamaru behind him. Inside he went up to his room and dropped the purse on his bed and went to take a real shower. He locked the door so Akamaru wouldn't disturb him, and took off his clothes. He was a wierd gut, instead of warm water like any normal person, fe had nearly freezing water on. He smiled seeing that nearly a month had gone by after the project and some of Ino's things were still in his possesion. Two being her shampoo and conditionizer which were formulated to smell like roses. Not that he ever used them, they were just there.

Once he rinsed off the soap he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his closet to put on his usual v neck black shirt with black plaided pajama pants. He ruffled his hair with his towel then threw himself on his bed. For some reason he suddenly wanted gum badly, remembering Ino always carried gum with her. What he found indeed was not gum, it was a pregnancy test, a positive one may he add.

His body then began shaking vigourously. He wasn't scared in fact, he was pissed. Reason being he didn't want it to be true. What made it worse was that she didn't tell him. He clenched the stick tightly in his grasp as he ran down the stairs. He ran as fast as he possibly could until he reached the bottom. In the kitchen his sister Hana was tending to her dogs the three Haimaru brothers.

"Kiba whats wrong?" She asked seeing that his claws and canines were out.

His teeth were gritted tight enough that blood was leaking from his gums. She simply approached him and hugged him. He sunk to the ground, and she did as well, letting his tears drench her shirt. He continued breathing heavily as Hana rubbed his head. After a while he outstretched his hand to show her the pregnancy test. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away harshly taking the stick out of his hands.

She looked at it in disgust and yelled, "You are such a fucking idiot Kiba!"

He lookd down and asked, "Hana what am I going to do?"

She got up and walked away from him, "That is up to you. My little brother." She said walking past him and dropping the test next to him.

He simply sat there for what seemed liked hours thinking. Then he got up, once again fumming with anger with the stick in his hand. He walked out of his house even though he was still in pajamas and stormed into his car slammng the door behind him. He drove fast down some streets and a highway until he got to the flower shop and parked. He ran into the store where he saw Ino next to her father behind the register.

She happily skipped over to him and just as she was about to hug him he roughly pushed her away and said, "Get the fuck away from me!"

She was shocked and had no other way to express herself, "Kiba..."

"Were done."

"Kiba..."

He threw the test near her feet, "When were you going to tell me?! You should have told me Ino! This wouldn't be happening if you just fucking told me! Don't count on me... you're on your own." He said throwing the purse at her feet as well and walking out.

She slouched down crying and hugging her knees. Her father sat down next to her without uttering a single word.

"I'm so sorry daddy." She sobbed into her father's shoulder.

He grabbed the test off of the floor and stared at it before saying, "I want you out by tomorrow morning." He said getting up and walking away.

"Oh... and see you Monday at six."

"Daddy..." She mumbled letting her body fall to her side sobbing.

* * *

**Sad ending yes I know, but it won't stay like that... you'll see. I'm sad... I'm losing reviews. As most of you know I usually respond to every review individually, but i have lost track of them so I kind of stopped, and IDK if thats why, but I have lost a lot of reviews. I am kindly asking if you guys could suggest some ideas because... I know how Sakura is going to tell him in general, but i need ideas on how to build it up to that point.**

**Review please.**

**love,**

**melly**

* * *

**Here is a small preview since i have taken so long to update,**

_"Sakura... you dance?"_

_"Yes Sasuke I do... why do you ask?" She asked setting her drink down._

_"If thats the case... you should know how this works. You know... I hold a drink in my hand, you dance around me, make me look good." He whispered into her ear._

**I saw step up 4 yesterday, so thats what "inspired" me. Ironic how the main character's name is Emily 0_0. It is one of my all time favorite movies... excluding part one. For some reason I love moose, he's so cute... omg I'm here rambling, anyways enjoy the chapter, it is probably the longest for the whole story.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sakura

**Before you get a bit confused there is about a month time skip. So now it's December first.. just making that clear before I continue. Oh and if you would want a sad song to listen with this chapter you should try Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson... it made me cry while I reread my own work. If you actually would listen to it i will tell you when its best to start it.**

* * *

Kiba and Sasuke were at the mall shopping for some winter clothing since winter was pretty much right around the corner. They were planning on getting something for their girlfriends as well, but that was just in theory. How they managed to get Akamaru in the mall is beyond them, but somehow they did it. Kiba placed his left hand on a clothes rack and Sasuke's eyes widened extremely. He grabbed Kiba by his shoulders and shook him nonstop. He then grabbed his wrist and stared at Kiba's hand. It's exactly what he thought it was... an engagement ring.

Sasuke then asked Kiba, "That's what I think it is right? So the highschool player is engaged? With Ino? You sure about that?"

"Yes I am sure, besides I have to forget about any other woman." Kiba responded smirking down at the ring.

Flashback...

_(Ino's room in Hinata's/Hanabi's mansion)_

_Kiba was on his knees in front of Ino's bed. She was sitting on her bed holding her stomach looking at her father who was by the doorway._

_"Ino... listen to me I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, forgive me please... I want to be in the life of our child." He begged as he placed his hands on her lap._

_She pushed his hands off of her lap and said, "Kiba... you're a player. You cant be in a commitment, and I can't expect that from you. I just don't want to get my hopes up." Letting tears stream down her face._

_She looked out the window hoping to not meet the pleading eyes of Kiba, which she knew she was going to give into. Kiba got on one knee and reached for a small black box in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it but Ino hadn't noticed and was still looking away._

_"Ino look at me..."_

_"No..."_

_"Ino... look at me."_

_"No..."_

_"Ino for the love of pancakes just look at me!"_

_She turned to look at him and her eyes widened at contact with the ring, "Will you please marry me?"_

_She looked up at her father who simply nodded. She closed her eyes and lunged herself at Kiba, "Yes... yes Kiba I'll marry you." She said kissing him roughly._

_"Hey, hey, hey, that's enough." Inoichi said looking away from the two on the floor making out._

_Kiba looked up with a lip gloss covered face and laughed. Ino looked up with a blush apparent on her cheeks, and laughed as well._

_"I want my daughter back at the house by this afternoon, understood?" Inoichi said particularly to Ino._

_"Yes daddy." Ino responded knowing he wanted her to move back in._

Flashback end...

"Kiba!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why'd you propose?" Sasuke asked leaning against a wall.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head then said, "I broke up with her when I found out she was pregnant... then she wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't mean it. After that I spoke to her father who lended me like five grand to buy the rings... after killing me that is. Then we went to Hinata's place which was where she was staying, and I proposed to her."

"I don't hang out with the kid for a week and then I find out he's going to be a father and he's engaged." Sasuke mumbled and shook his head.

There was a chakra that Kiba sensed in Ino, it was a separate chakra network so he figured it was the baby's. When he found out about Hinata she also had another chakra network inside of her. Also when he found out about almost all the girls he was absolutely sure that a pregnant woman had a separate chakra network being the baby's. Sakura also had one, so he knew that Sakura was pregnant, and figured that the day in the hospital she had pulled herself and Ino out of the room because he and Sasuke didn't know. The thought instantly came into his mind that he still didn't know, so he decided to not have a comeback against him since he didn't know.

"What... no smart comeback?" Sasuke asked smirking.

'If he only knew.' Kiba thought to himself.

...

"Ino what are you doing here?" Sakura asked yawning as she let Ino into her bedroom.

"Sakura... it's seven fourty. You're going to be late for school." Ino said as she grabbed some clothes from Sakura's closet for the poor girl to wear.

"What!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

"Relax it's just seven-thirty but you probably still are going to be late."

"Ugh! Just give me fifteen minutes."

"Fine... I'll pick out your outfit."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura responded as she brushed her teeth.

Ino picked out some purple skinny jeans, and a light red cleavage exposing shirt. She also placed a red thong and bra on the pile of clothes. When Sakura came out the shower she grabbed the pile of clothes and ran back into the bathroom with it.

About a minute later Sakura yelled, "Little situation here!"

Ino walked into the bathroom and saw Sakura struggling to put the jeans on, "Oh yeah, you're pregs too." Ino said as she ran to get another pair of jeans.

She brought a new pair, being a size bigger and black. Sakura put them on, and put on some red five inch tall wedges.

"You sure you can run in those?" Ino asked looking down a her golden flats.

"If Snooki can, so can I." Sakura responded as she grabbed a sweater and her book bag in one hand and pulling Ino with the other.

"Bye Ma/auntie Mebuki!" The girls yelled as they ran out of the house and to their school.

Sakura locked the door and they began running towards the direction of the school. They made it with minutes to spare, so they walked slowly down the halls trying to catch their breath.

As they walked Ino asked, "Have you told Sasuke yet?"

"No... I don't know when... or how to."

"You better tell him soon, you're beginning to show a bit."

"I am... no wonder the jeans didn't fit. Anyways you better not start wedding preparations without me."

"Got it." Ino said smirking as they walked into their home room dramatically. They sat next to each other and talked as they waited for Kakashi to show up. It was a new late record, he only made it for the last twenty seconds of class.

...

"Sakura... would you want to go out to a club with me tonight?" Sasuke asked as he did his homework with her.

'Damnit he knows I'm a heavy drinker... what the fuck do I say?' Sakura was innerly panicking but replied, "Sure... I'd love to." 'What am I thinking?' She though afterwards.

"Great... hey do you want me to drop you off home... so you could change or would you want to wear something you left in my closet?" Sasuke asked yawning.

"I'll check my options." She responded getting off the floor and walking to his closet.

She stepped in and looked around before asking, "Sasuke... since when is half your closet full of my stuff?"

"Since my tiny, overpowering girlfriend made me buy her a whole bunch of clothes." He responded getting up to get dressed.

Sakura's face went into a "I knew that" expression before she chose out an outfit. A one shoulder black dress, that reached her thighs. It had a grey belt above her belly button that tied at her side, and helped hide her tiny tummy. Her heels were grey five-inch tall pumps that had black studded sides. She put her hair in a cute messy pony tail with her bangs hanging down her face slightly covering her eyes.

He put on some simple black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a black sweater over it. His shoes were hightop black converses which by accident he confused with Sakura's which were also sitting in his closet. His hair without effort was in its typical chicken butt style.

As Sakura put on her heels she thought to herself, 'Oh my... my feet are fucking swelling and don't fit in the heels... oh good I squeezed them in.'

Sasuke looked at her weirdly as she did so but shrugged if off. He simply walked over to her and grabbed her hand escorting her as they walked out of the aparment. Their homework was forgotten but they did have Sunday to do it, after all homework is a Sunday problem. She grabbed her other clothes so afterwards she could just change in his car.

It was a calm ride for the most part. Sasuke drove off to the nearest club calmly but Sakura's mind was another case, 'I can't drink... but I have to drink, he would suspect... I can't drink.'

They arrived at the club "Karma" and Sasuke led his woman inside. They sat down on two stools at the bar and Sakura nervously smiled at him.

"You're just like your teacher... drunk. Only resemblance, because the rest of my baby is completely unique and just for me." He said as he kissed her temple.

Sasuke was about to order when he realized that the bartender was staring Sakura up and down, "I'll have a cup of vodka with cranberry juice.'' He said to get the bartenders attention off Sakura.

**(A.N my cousins aren't alcoholic but they do love to drink and they really can hold their liquor. They always bring some type to family reunions and trust me I have drunk before... its gross if it's not beer. Anyways... lets just say I know a bit when it comes to alcohol. As for the dancing... its either from A.B.D.C or the step up movies.)**

Sasuke looked at Sakura expectantly and she said, "Gimme a shirley temple."

"What you're not going to drink?" He asked as he took a sip of his drink.

'Think fast think fast.' "If I get drunk who's going to drive?" She said hoping he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ahh there's the dilemma.. I can hold my liquor... you can't. She'll have a dirty shirley."

When the drink arrived she pretended she was about to take a sip until a song she "liked" came up. She spit the drink back down the straw and got up with the excuse of dancing.

He grabbed her arm and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to dance." She responded softly yanking her arm from his hold.

He pulled her back to him and sat her down on one of the stools. She picked up her previous drink and toyed around with it with the straw.

"Sakura... you dance?"

"Yes Sasuke I do... why do you ask?" She asked setting her drink down.

"If that's the case... you should know how this works... I hold a drink in my hand, you dance around me, make me look good." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh is that so?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the center of the dance floor.

Sasuke gave his drink to a random guy who simply took it although he was confused.

Sakura purposely did a couple of horrible moves then asked, "How was that?"

"That was terrible." He said bluntly.

"Alright get a hold of this." She said before beginning what she had started.

She did a triple pirouette and dropped down to the floor when she landed it. On her way back up she did reverse bone breaking and with her hands still clasped together she did a circle thing over her head before dropping back down to the floor. This time around she simply bounced back up instead of doing a wierd trick.

She looked at Sasuke and said, "Now my dear Sasuke... can you dance?" As she ran a hand through her hair.

He simply smirked and off the bat started out with a treadmill which turned into a handstand. The handstand then slowly began to lean over and Sasuke then landed right in front of Sakura. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her hand with his before lowering her down into bridge. He was about to kiss her but instead he pulled her up.

She playfully yanked her hand from his before slowly walking around him. Her hand slowly slid across his back as she continued to walk around him. One of his hands was on his sides and she observed that then jumped through it. In the process she grabbed his hand and when she landed pulled him towards her. Once again he wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered her into a bridge.

Slowly he lifted her back up and when she was up he turned her around so her back was against him. Her right hand wrapped around his neck and his left hand grabbed her hip. In an instant he had her down in a split then hauled her back up to him. This time around he hooked his hand under her right knee and his other hand supported her from her back. He tilted her to his left with her leg around his waist and kissed her before lifting her up again.

The crowd surrounding them cheered as they left the club hand in hand. They walked to his car and Sakura thought, 'I think I played that off well. I barely landed that jump through his arm though.'

They got into his car and they sat there in silence for about a minute, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura innocently asked.

He lightly chuckled and said, "You never told me you could dance."

"Well... neither did you." She responded looking out of her window.

"Don't turn this on me... " He mumbled as he started the engine and began driving.

"Your windows are darkly tinted right?" Sakura asked as she looked him in the eye.

He quickly looked at her before looking back at the road, "Yeah why?"

"Good." She said as she leaned over the middle to get her clothes, translation, her butt was near his face. She grabbed her clothes and sat back down. First she took off her heels and then the dress. His eyes widened, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Why are you not wearing a bra?" He asked.

"Strapless dress... duh." She responded as she put on a bra and a black baby doll dress that was more like a shirt. She put on the same black jeans she put on Friday morning and her black hightop converses. On top she put on a thin white sweater that stopped right above her belly button. Then she took off her grey earings and put them in the drawer like thing in his car. By that time he had already gotten to her house and parked at the front.

She put the other clothes back in the back seat and kissed him gently on the lips. Then she stepped out of the car and stood at the passenger window. With her hands in her sweater she waved bye and smiled widely. He waved as well and gave a huge smile that only she gets to see. He then drove off and she let out a low stressful sigh.

Meanwhile...

(about a minute before)

Mebuki was sitting at her window with a mug of coffee watching the stars above. Then bright headlights interrupted her admiration. She looked down at the cause of the interruption and saw no other than her daughter and her boyfriend. She watched them for a bit and saw Sakura put a beautiful dress in the back seat. She was barely able to see it but she couldn't miss the shiny grey heels with studs.

She then saw her daughter kiss the Uchiha gently on the lips and get out the car. She giggled lightly to herself and then slowly began walking out of her room and downstairs. She walked to the kitchen first and set down her mug then walked to the door and leaned against th wall in front of it. She then heard the jingling of keys and the door slowly began opening.

Meanwhile...

Sakura struggled with her keys but eventually got to the right one and began opening the door. She walked in and shut the door behind her being sure to not make too much noise. Then she spotted her mother and jumped a bit. Her heart beat kicked up a bit as she held her chest and said, "God Ma don't scare me like that."

Her mother giggled once again and said, "Sure thing hun." As she walked up to her room.

...

(Monday morning)

Sakura walked to her locker alone this morning, sadly because Ino had a sonogram appointment with Tsunade. Sasuke was going to be lonely too since Kiba was going with her. Her mood brightened up when she saw Sasuke making his way towards her. When he arrived she lunged at him and hugged him, causing him to look at her weirdly.

She looked up at him ans said, "Sorry... I just missed you."

He kissed her forehead and asked, "Why... last time you saw me was Saturday?"

"Yeah... but do you not know how many sluts are dying to get their hands on you?" She said against his chest.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead again before letting go of her.

"Hey so would you wanna' go out this Frid-" Sasuke said before Sakura dropped unconcious to the floor.

He began to panick as he picked her up bridal style and rushed to the nurses office. Once Kurenai saw her she ordered Sasuke to set her down on a hospital like bed. He did as he was told and then waited.

...

The evidence was clear, Kurenai didn't even have to examine her to know the girl was pregnant. Her feet were a bit swollen, she was glowing, she had a tiny stomach apparent, and she recently had gone through Jiraiya's "seniors" test, but either way she still had to examine her. The test came up no different, she indeed was pregnant. She spared a quick glance at Sasuke who was shaking and had his face in his hands. She lightly chuckled and thought, 'Must be the father.'

She continued to observe Sasuke until she felt a light tug on her sleeve. She turned around and saw Sakura trying to say something.

"I know... but he doesn't... please don't tell him." Sakura said as she went unconscious once again.

Kurenai nodded to the girl who was out cold, she understood since she was pregnant herself. She then walked outside to the waiting room where Sasuke got up and yelled in her face, "What the hell happened?"

She pushed him away and said, "Listen young man it is not in my authority to tell you, but if you wish to see her now, be my guest."

He didn't even respond, he simply pushed by Kurenai and stormed into the room where he saw his beloved unconscious. He slowly walked towards her with gleaming tears becoming larger in his eyes. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed as he grabbed her left hand and held it close to his face. It was only then when he freely let his tears fall. He then began kissing her hand non stop and mumbled, "Wake up, wake up, please wake up, just please wake up, wake up, wake up-"

His pattern was interrupted with light laughter and the words, "I'm awake... stop kissing my hand.''

He didn't care, he simply kissed her hand faster and hugged her afterwards. He then kissed her hand once more before asking, "So what happened?"

"Don't worry about it... it's just that I didn't eat enough so I didn't have enough energy and I passed out." Sakura responded.

Kurenai then walked in and said, "Well Sakura, you can either go back to class or you could go home... which would you prefer sweetie?"

Before she could respond Sasuke had blurted out, "She's going home."

"Alright... I will notify Shizune at once and then you are free to go."

"Uh Kurenai... would you mind if I went home as well... I want to look after Sakura, you know make sure she's fine."

"Just today Uchiha." She said as she walked out of the room.

Together they walked out of nurses office when Kurenai gave them the okay. Sakura seemed distant though, when Sasuke tried to grab her hand she pulled away. He didn't say anything but patiently waited for her to open, something he would only do for her. When they got to his car he opened the door but she turned away.

"Sasuke... I don't feel like going home right now." She said rubbing her triceps with her hands.

He took off his sweater and wrapped it around her while saying, "Then we could hang out for a while."

She took off his sweater and handed it back to him while saying, "Sasuke... I just want to think and be alone for a while."

"Sakura...?"

"Just understand me and leave me alone! I'm... sorry, I just need to clear my head."

"It's alright... but take the sweater at least."

She lightly nodded and he put the sweater on her once again. Then she started walking in the opposite direction of her house without saying another word. He got in his car and watched her walk out of sight before driving away.

**(A.N start the song around here, you might need to replay... if you want.)**

She walked to the boardwalk of the same beach she went to about a month prior. She held her stomach and silently cried as she continued walking down the board walk. Eventually she walked off of the boardwalk and took off her shoes and socks. She left those on a bench and began walking on the sand towards the water. The wind blew her hair perfectly behind her as she walked closer to the water. She stayed about fifteen feet from the water where the line of dry sand ended. She sat down with a light thud and let her toes toy with the slightly damp sand. The weather became slightly cooler and she began to get colder. Her tears came down harder as she remembered how five years ago Sasuke had left her even though she herself had to go. It was a pain she didn't want to live then and even now it hurt her deeply, the simple thought of it repeating hurt her.

Her tears came down even harder at the thought. She didn't want to feel that pain and sorrow again, she easily would have prefered death. She let her body fall onto her side and she held her stomach as tears drifted to her left. A couple of minute's passed and she began drifting off to sleep, then she saw small grains of sand lifting up in the air right in front of her eyes. The sand then began swirling over her and that made her slowly sit up. Then she felt the presence of someone else beside her. She turned her head and saw no other than Gaara.

"Beautiful sight isn't it? I come here when I need to think." He said as he leaned on his hands behind him.

She simply nodded not being able to trust her hitching breath.

"You don't always have to put up the tough act. Weakness doesn't mean you are weak you know. Your everyone's rock, but depending on someone yourself doesn't hurt."

Once again she just nodded and looked elsewhere. He moved closer to her and hugged her. She was shocked at first but melted into the hug and let her tears drench his sweater. She crawled on to his lap and leaned against his chest as he gently rubbed her back with his hands.

She then looked up at him and asked, "Why are you comforting me... just four years ago you tried to kill me?"

"I've changed... and I'm sure Sasuke would have done the same with Matsuri, because behind that rough exterior is a soft hearted caring person that only you have been able to descover. Just tell him... you just don't give him enough credit."

"It's just... how do I tell him... that I am pegnant?" Sakura asked pulling away from him.

"Thats up to you... but don't doubt him, it will just hurt you in the end." He said before dissapearing into sand.

Sakura got up and walked to the bench on the boardwalk where she had left her shoes. She slipped them on and thought to herself, 'I have to tell them... the only ones that could help is my Ma and Sasuke.'

Then she walked home with sole intentions of telling her mother the truth. She got to her doorstep at around twelve. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and opened her door. Her mother was in the kitchen and yelled, "Oh good honey, your home." As she made her way to her daughter.

"It's not good Ma." Sakura mumbled into her mothers ear who was hugging her.

Her mother pulled away and asked, "Well why not-" then she saw Sakura's tears and asked, "Honey why are you crying?"

"I'm so so sorry Ma."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because that month long project I had to do with Sasuke and I had to live with him for a month. Thats why... I promised you nothing would happen, but I slept with him. I'm so sorry Ma, believe me mom when I say I didn't want this to happen. This morning I fainted at school and... I'm pregnant mom." Sakura said as she sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

"It's okay hun... we will talk about this later... more importantly, does he know?" Mebuki asked rubbing her daughters back.

"No... I dont know how to... or when." Sakura sobbed.

There was knocking at the door and Mebuki said, "Well nows your chance... I'll get the door."

She walked to the door and opened it, "Uh... Ms. Haruno... please tell me that Sakura is here."

"She is... she's in the living room." Mebuki said stepping out of Sasuke's way.

"Thank you Ms. Haruno.'' He said as he made his way into the living room.

She was sitting down on the couch with her face in her hands. He walked towards her and sat next to her on the small couch. She looked up and saw her mother with a cup of coffee in her hands as she leaned against the wall. She stared at her mother for a bit and the woman in her early thirties got the message, she lifted her hands over her head a bit and walked out of the room in defeat.

Once he saw her mother was out of sight he pulled Sakura's arm roughly causing her body to clash against his, "Alright you've been acting wierd... I can't help you if you don't let me in. Sakura please just tell me whats wrong, you are killing me."

"I need you to promise me one thing though." She said looking down.

"Of course." He rsponded as he toyed with her hand.

**(A.N Song probably ends around here)**

"Don't run away... just promise me you will stay." She said before looking down again.

"I would never." He responded as he gently kissed her forehead.

Tears once again came streaming down her face and she shuttered, "Sasuke... I'm pregnant."

Tears were now gleaming in his eyes as he got on his knees in front of her. He grabbed her hands that were on her lap and brung them to her stomach, "Are you serious?"

"Wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't." She responded coldly.

He then picked her up from the couch and spun her around a couple of times and set her down.

She stared at him in disbelief, but he changed her face expression by kissing her gently. Her mother then walked in and said, "See hun's you had nothing to worry about... as for you... I'm telling your parents."

He simply looked down and said, "My parents... are dead, and so is the rest of my clan."

She set a hand on his shoulder and asked, "So is that why you are so happy? You get to revive your clan?"

"Exactly... but don't get me wrong I love Sakura... she's my life." He said as he held Sakura close to him.

"Aww sweet, but I don't trust you. You're moving in." Mebuki said as a fake smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Ma... we don't have space though." Sakura said being confused.

"You're right... Oh! I got it! I take your room, you two take the guest room and my room becomes the babie's room! Yay I have always wanted to redecorate!"

"Gosh women are so feeble." Sasuke mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" The two women said standing side by side.

* * *

**Hehehe... this chapter is iffy and I didn't really like it but its your opinion that counts so tell me what you think. 90 reviews and I will update until then ^.^**

**Oh and if you are a Gaara x Matsuri fan you should check out my new story "Black Rose"**

**Review plzz**

**love,**

**mells**


	19. Chapter 19 moving again

_"Gosh women are so feeble." Sasuke mumbled._

_"Excuse me?!" The two women said standing side by side._

* * *

"Nothing." He said as he lifted his hands above his head.

"Thought so." They said in unison once again.

Sasuke was about to start looking around the place but was interrupted, "You... go get your stuff and meet us back here in an hour."

"Oh.. it's going to take a lot more than that." He said as he walked around a little.

Sakura noticed her mothers confused face so she whispered into her ear, "He has seventeen rooms in total, three flights tall, walk in closet, all in an apartment."

Her mothers eyes went wide and she gulped, "Honey... we're moving."

...

(about a week later)

"Ma, I still don't see why we have to move." Sakura said as she put another box inside of a UHAUL rental truck.

Her mother replied, "We are going to need a bigger house. Especially since Mr. I am getting a huge inheritance is moving in. Besides... I have been wanting to move, and this is a perfect chance." as she set down a box.

"I still don't see the point... for that we should have just moved in with Sasuke." Sakura said as she sat down on a couch that was on the lawn.

Sasuke butted in and said, "Thats different... it would be better for a child to adapt in a house not an apartment. Besides I rent the apartment... the house is your mother's property, and it would be a better atmosphere for a child... all my walls are black, remember?" As he piched up the couch with her on it and put it in the truck.

"Good point... but I don't want to move... it would be leaving everyone behind again." Sakura said jumping out of the truck and pouting.

"Honey... what are you talking about, it's just across from Ino's-"

"Okay lets move!" Sakura said cutting off her mother.

The next two hours were spent stuffing two rental trucks with over 100 boxes. Funny thing was... they hadn't even gotten to Sasuke's apartment.

...

(Next day)

Sakura woke up with a really aching back, and then she noticed what she was sleeping on, the floor. Only comfort was Sasuke which was still asleep, and she felt bad for in a sense sleeping on him. Slowly she remembered what had happened the night before. They were unpacking their stuff and then her mother said she was going to sleep, which only left her and Sasuke. Her mother slept on a couch while Sakura and Sasuke stood up a bit longer. Then she remembered not accomplishing anything and falling asleep with Sasuke on the floor.

Sasuke had his arm wrapped tightly around her stomach and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Her only option was to wake him up, "Sasuke... babe... Sasuke..." She mumbled as she shoved him.

He woke up slowly and groaned at his aching back as well. He sat up and kissed Sakura's temple, "Morning my baby."

Then he rubbed Sakura's stomach and said, "Morning our baby." and chuckled lightly.

Sakura then without warning got up and ran somewhere. He got up and followed her and found her in the bathroom kneeled in front of the toilet puking. He approached her and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Hey... whats wrong?" He asked her.

"I... don't know. I just got the sudden urge to throw up." Sakura responded wiping her mouth.

Her mother then appeared by the doorway, "Oh honey, it's called morning sickness... I forgot to warn you." She said smiling.

Sakura was washing her mouth and said, "Well thanks Ma." Sarcastically.

Sasuke laughed a bit as he continued holding Sakura's hair up.

"I'm going to work, but I need the house furnished when I get back. Would you two mind staying home from school to finish up?" Mebuki asked.

"We'll stay." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke, "Right Sasuke?"

He simply nodded and watched as Mebuki walked to a room. The woman quickly got dressed into a grey tube dress that stopped right above her knees, and was one shouldered. The side which shoulder wasn't exposed had a wide sleeve that stopped at Mebuki's elbow and was almost the circumference of the dress itself.

She walked shoeless to her daughter and asked, "Honey... can I borrow those grey black studded pumps you went clubbing with the other night?"

Sakura's face went into a "how the fuck she know" expression but she nodded and said, "Sasuke... get her the heels." As she nervously tapped his arm a couple of times.

**(A.N i made this up so whether it is true or not i do not know. Oh and I know Haruno is not Sakk's mom's maiden name.)**

As Sasuke went on his little scavenger hunt for the heels Mebuki approached Sakura and nervously whispered, "Sakura... I need to ask you something very important."

"Sure Ma... ask me." Sakura replied sitting on the floor.

Her mother sat down next to her and asked, "You lost your virginity to Sasuke right?" Quietly.

"Yeah, Why?" Sakura whispered looking away. "Okay... the weeks after did your stomach hurt, as in severly?" Mebuki whispered loosly hugging her knees like her daughter.

"Yeah... now that you mention it." Sakura responded. "Did you drink... a couple of days after you had sex?" Mebuki asked.

"Um... the day after I think, but I didn't know I was pregnant." Sakura said looking down. Mebuki face palmed herself and shook her head, "The curse will live through another generation."

"What curse?" Sakura asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Her mother looked at her and apologetically said, "When the Haruno clan was created, it started with a woman. She got pregnant, but didn't know it. She had the same severe stomach aches as us and it turned out it was because her mother drunk alcohol the first days she was pregnant. She drunk alcohol not knowing the pattern she was continueing, and passed it on to her daughter. Its been going on so long it has turned into a curse, a curse that you as well are now passing on, and your daughter will suffer from."

"Wait... what if I have a boy?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Theres no possibility... Haruno's only have girls."

"Then... my father-?"

"Oh sweetie no, my maiden name is Haruno, I never changed it... you're a pure Haruno honey." Mebuki said stroking her daughters cheek.

"Oh..." Sakura said looking down.

Sasuke then appeared in front of the two with the heels in his hands, "I found them Ms. Haruno."

Both girls extended one of their hands for Sasuke to pull them up and he helped them both up at the same time despite having the heels in his hands. Mebuki took the heels out of his hands and began putting them on, "Thank you Sasuke." She said then kissed his cheek.

She then said, "Okay, if you finish unpacking and you still have time afterward there are some errands I want you to run. I left a note on the door, and the errands are listed there." As she walked towards the door with the two following her, "Bye honey." She said as she kissed Sakura's cheek, "Bye Sasuke." She said as she hugged Sasuke lightly.

**(A.N this part is not a lemon... partially is but its not.)**

The two looked at each other then at the closing door and then back at each other. Sakura backed Sasuke up against a wall, and harshly nibbled his neck.

He pushed her away earning a, "What?"

"Sakura... this is wrong, you're pregnant." He responded not letting go of her shoulders.

Sakura walked to the door and picked up th note in her hands while saying, "You know... I'm getting my sex drive back. Kurenai said it was fine, and so did Tsunade, and Ino... and Hinata... and Matsuri."

She walked up to him obviously purposely dropped the note, "whoops."

She bent down in front of him and he was still backed up against the wall. The only thing she was wearing was one of his shirts and a thong, so you could only imagine the view he had. She took a small step back which caused her to bump into him. Then she wiggled her butt a little and giggled, because she already felt his hard on.

"Thats it!" He said loudly as he hooked his hands under her inner thighs and carried her to the couch her mother had slept on.

His eyes rolled back a little when he felt how wet she was. He sat down on the couch and turned her over so she was straddling him. She instantly began grinding him and biting his neck softly. His hands trailed up and down her thighs before going higher to grope her ass. With his hands on her ass he lifted her a bit everytime she grinded herself against him, and a soft moan escaped from her lips. He dropped his head back on the couch and allowed her to trail her tongue up and down the column of his neck.

He was a man who often enjoyed being in power, "often" includes sex. He got up from the couch allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and set her down on the floor and got on top of her. Her hair fanned out around her head, and he twirled a couple of locks around his fingers. She grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him with worried filled eyes.

He did the same and asked, "Whats wrong?"

She pushed him off of her and said, "Sasuke... I can't."

"Really... you're just going to leave me with a boner like that?" He said jokingly getting up.

She was already up with her back towards him. He walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "Lets just unpack, alright?" He asked nuzzling the back of her ear with his nose.

Sakura nodded against his touch then walked away and got a box to start. It was a big house, so there was a lot of unpacking to do. There were three bathrooms, four bedrooms, two huge closets, and a kitchen and living room. The boxes were labeled by either which room they belonged in, who they belonged to, or simply what they were. So they set the boxes in the corresponding rooms then began unpacking. The first box Sakura grabbed read kitchen kitchen things, she put knifes, spoons, and forks, seperated accordingly in a drawer, and other things like tongs, spatuals, whisks, ect, in another drawer.

...

Two hours of unpacking had gone down and Sakura decided to take a shower after she put up a shower curtain, leaving Sasuke alone to finish seventeen boxes, but not her mothers things. As he was unpacking he came across twelve letters all directed to Sakura. He was curious and really wanted to open them but decided against it since they weren't even opened in the first place. What caught his attention though was not the letters themselfs but who they were from, her father.

He waited patiently on the couch with the letters in his hands. The second he heard the sound of running water stop his eyes snapped open. Sakura was in the room that he and Sakura had declared theirs, getting dressed. He got up from the couch in the living room and slowly walked toward the room. He stopped at the door way and he saw a nude Sakura bent over with the front of her body in the closet and the back sticking out. It took a lot of lip biting to surpress the urge being turned on. It was a "mission accomplished" though because soon enough Sakura was fully dressed in a tanktop and sweats.

He slowly walked towards her with the letters behind his back and Sakura hadn't noticed him at all yet. She was bent over ruffling her hair with her towel but when she got up she noticed him, "Oh hey."

He looked down and handed her the letters. She didn't take them, she quickly took a step back and tripped on her towel. She fell on her butt but continued backing away quickly. Terrified is what she was as she backed away until the point of hitting a wall. She truely was scared...

* * *

**Hehe... sorry for the short chapter. Its just that, I didn't want to ruin the surprise te he he. Seriously... if you are a Gaamatsu fan you should check out my story "Black Rose", it is extremely underated and I simply refuse to take it down because I am highly indenial.**

**Review plzz. 93 and i will update**

**love,**

**melly**


	20. Chapter 20 letters

_He looked down and handed her the letters. She didn't take them, she quickly took a step back and tripped on her towel. She fell on her butt but continued backing away quickly. Terrified is what she was as she backed away until the point of hitting a wall. She truely was scared..._

* * *

He immidiatly dropped the letters and rushed over to her. She was thrashing around and shaking her head inbetween her hands. It was as if a demon had possed her body and she couldn't control herself nor her movments, her body was working on its own. She calmed down a little but was curled up tightly into a ball and was still shaking. Sasuke sat down next to her and worriedly hugged her and rubbed her arm.

Her tears drenched his shirt, as she tightly hugged him back and whimpered into his chest. He held her protectivly as if he let her go she would die. Although she was still shaking and crying she pulled away from him and got up. Slowly she walked over to where the 12 envelopes were spawled out on the floor, and picked them up carefully before walking back to Sasuke and sitting down next to him.

She rested her elbows on her knees and kept the letters at a distance so they wouldn't get wet with her tears, "My father left when I was five... and then a year later she told me he died. She did it so I didn't worry about it... but I only relize this now. He never died... and he tried to contact me and my mother or something... but she never gave me these letters." She said sobbing, inbetween sniffles.

He rubbed her back and told her, "Open them..."

She srambled through the cards until she found the first one which was dated back to when she was six. The year after he left, same year her mother told her he was dead. The words on the letter said exactly this,

_Dear Sakk's,_

_Forgive me for my dissapearance, but I had to go. You wouldn't understand why... you are still too young. Simply too young, but I will tell you one day. I just hope your mother gives these to you. I miss her badly as well, just as much as I miss you. It was for the better though, I would have been putting you and your mother in danger if I stayed. Although it still breaks my heart that I had to go without warning, I don't regret it. I hope you can forgive me... Sakk's_

_Love,_

_Your Father._

Then she went for the second card,

_Dear Sakk's,_

_You don't know how dearly I miss you. I have missed two years of your life already, I hope you are growing up to be as beautiful as your mother. You'll even surpass her if you keep growing the way you are, innocently. You are now seven years old, and I hope you are happy. I hope that me leaving hasn't effected you at all, as if I never existed. I don't know what type of pain you went through when I left overnight, but you are still too young to understand._

_Love,_

_Your Father._

Until she got to the last,

_Dear Sakura,_

_You are seventeen, a woman, a grown woman may I add. Although you didn't see me, I saw you. You really did turn out beautiful and you greatly surpassed your mother. Now you are at an age where you will understand why I left. To protect you and your mother, thats what I have been saying all these years to you. There is more, a lot more. I'm not a criminal, I promise you that, but I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Although I am not a criminal, I have been being chased by criminals, and they won't rest until they get their hands on me or someone I love. I love you and your mother with every fiber of my being, you are a smart girl, and understand my reasoning here. If I didn't leave I would have been risking your life as well as your mother's._

_I can't say more, and I can't say less. Just know that I love you and I always will. This will be the last letter I ever send you, they have their on my trail already. It's not garanteed that I would die, but these are ruthless s-rank criminals we are talking about. You might or might not come in contact with them, but you are a ninja, and an extremely strong one, so you might of already have. Akatsuki. All I can say. Oh and Sakk's... the Uchiha brat next to you... he's a keeper. I give you two my blessing, and I can't forget about the baby. Take great care of it... and don't listen to your mother, you will have a boy._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_This will be the last._

Sakura rabbed each of the letters and put them back into their corresponding envelopes_._ She got up and put the letters under her bed and looked at Sasuke, "We have some errands to run.''

They walked into their closet and began looking for clothes to wear. He chose simply some black skinny jeans, and a grey shirt that said "Touch her, You die" with an arrow pointing to the right where Sakura was going to be in his side. He picked out some grey hightop vans and a black sweater to finish off the outfit.

On the other hand Sakura put on some black ripped skinny jeans and put silver tights underneath. Her shirt was grey with "He's mine, Bitch" and an arrow on it pointing to the left where Sasuke was supposed to be. She picked out some black five inch heel ankle boots that had silver swirls everywhere. She put her hair in a pony tail and put some black shades on to hide the puffyness of her eyes.

Once they were dressed they looked at eachother and Sakura said, "I told you it wasn't useless to get these shirts."

He looked at her up and down and said, "Woman.. you are three months pregnant... how the fuck can you walk in five inch tall heels?"

"The same way, if I take them off I will be a foot shorter than you." She responded laughing.

"Your exagerating... its only a nine inches." He said laughing as well.

...

"She wants us to get fucking paint... is she serious?" Sakura asked holding the note in her hands.

"I think your mother is serious..." Sasuke said bluntly.

She stared at him with a mad expression which in a way told him "duh, like I didn't know that."

"Ugh.. don't be grumpy 'senora' grumpy" He said wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Sasuke... get off... my stomach isn't even big yet for you to be rubbing all over me..." Sakura groaned into his neck.

"Harmones... I blame harmones." Sasuke said removing his arms from her stomach.

They walked into a "Home Depot" and walked around. They continued walking around but they couldn't find paint, they found doors, toilets, lamps, even wood, but no paint. Then is an isle they saw a worker with his back towards them. Sakura walked up to him and Sasuke was a couple of feet behind her.

She gently tapped his shoulder and said, "Excuse me... where-"

It was Sai.

"Sai!'' Sakura yelled jumping on him from the front.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist to support her up and Sasuke was trying to hold himself back.

She kissed his cheek before resting her head in the crook of his neck, "Sai... I've missed you." She said gently hoping she didn't upset Sasuke.

Sasuke faked a cough and Sakura got the message and got off of Sai. Sai gave Sasuke the Kanye shrug and continued stacking up gardening tools.

"Sai... do you know where the paint is at?" Sakura timidly asked.

"Isle nineteen." Sai responded pointing to the other side of the hardware store with a hoe.

"Thanks." Sakura said and once again kissed his cheek.

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand to isle nineteen and walked around to see the options they had, "She wants red." Sakura said looking up at Sasuke who was behind her holding her sides.

"There are like fifty shades of red... no I'm not talking about the book, wait thats grey..." Sasuke said but ended in mumbles to himself.

Sakura giggled and said, "She wants this one." Reaching out for a paint sample.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I know my mother... this is her favorite type of red. Plus it matches the curtains she bought for her room. She's been bragging about painting the house... the old one that is. If you havn't noticed... the paint compliments the black fur couches we have." Sakura rsponded.

"Yeah, well I havn't noticed... I'm a guy... I never will." Sasuke responded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know my mother inside out, so what?" Sakura responded.

"I give up... lets just buy the paint, and leave." Sasuke said yawning.

She quickly put a finger in his mouth, poked his tongue, and pulled it out before he could clamp his mouth shut. She giggled and held her lips in her mouth trying to detain her laughter. He looked at her with a soft death glare before whispering into her ear, "Do you know how much I hate that?"

"A lot." She responded giggling once again.

He shook his head lightly and handed around $200 to the cashier. They walked out of the huge warehouse like store and Sasuke set the two cans or red Behr's paint in the his trunk. He walked into his car and started the engine, before driving off to his new home.

...

"Sasuke, are you stupid... I can't paint." Sakura said pouting.

Sasuke groaned and whimpered, "Why not?"

"I'm pregnant, you deet de de." Sakura responded sitting down on a couch with a bowl of grapes.

"But I'm tired..." He whimpered once again, lightly pouting.

"Me too... wanna' take a nap?" Sakura asked yawning.

"I would like that." Sasuke said picking her up bridal style.

She held onto the bowl of grapes with one hand and with the other she held onto him. She giggled as he ran down the hall towards their room. He set her down gently on the bed and rushed around it to lay down on the other side. He threw himself on the bed causing some grapes to jump out of the bowl and onto the bed. He chuckled lightly when a grape landed perfectly in her belly button, and didn't move an inch.

He sucked up the grape making Sakura laugh, as he tickled her lightly. He grabbed the grapes and put them back in the bowl before taking the bowl from her hands and setting it on the nightstand. He was now ontop of her with a hand under her back, his elbow supporting him up, and the other sliding a grape down her nose. Just as she was about to bite it when he snatched it out of her mouth's reach and said, "Ah ah."

"No fair... I'm hungry." Sakura pouted.

"And I'm horny... we're even." Sasuke responded rolling off of her taking the bowl with him.

"Fine..." Sakura sighed and straddled him.

"Thank you." He said and popped a grape into her mouth.

She took the bowl out of his hands and set it on the other nightstand so she could get her part of the deal over with. He smirked as she took off his shirt and began kissing him. As they passionatly kissed she slid her hands across his chest and his hands stayed firmly on her ass. He broke away softly from the kiss and began taking off her shirt.

She shook her head and said, "Hold on a sec... I have something you might like.''

He groaned loudly as Sakura got off of him and ran into the closet. She locked the door behind her, and began rummaging through her side of the closet, "Where the fuck could that stupid thing be?" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Lemon? Next chapter? Probably... sorry for this short ass chapter Its just that I can't type while under survailance hehehe. I also found out I will be starting senventh grade the sixth of September.. that leaves me very little time of freedom... that doesn't mean i will stop updating it just means i will be busy. Ugh! I have uniform... fucking maroon polo shirts with stupid khaki or black bootcut pants.. translation: Black skinny jeans and red checkered shirt... yeah hope that will count as the uniform lml. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter... dueces!**

**Review plzz... 98 I will update.**

**love,**

**mells**


	21. Chapter 21 mixed pain

"Why can't I find that damned thing..." Sakura grumbled to herself.

'Found it!' She cheered in her mind.

She obseved it for a minute or two before removing her clothes and dropping them to the floor. Slowly she put on a pair of black lace panties, that exposed a lot of cheek. Along with the panties she put on a tight black lace corset top that stopped right above her belly button. She clipped it to the panties using the sown in elastic and clips to do so. It was strappless and pushed her breasts up, making them appear larger. To fishish it off it came with black cat ears, which she also put on for the hell of it. She didn't like being short, so she looked around and found a pair of black lace five inch peep toe heels. She put them on then ruffled up her hair to make it look messy.

Slowly she opened the door of the closet and leaned against the doorway, biting her lip seductively. Sasuke's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe the beauty presented in front of him. His dick instantly began rising and Sakura smirked in victory, not knowing she was turning him on even more. Her eyes were droopy, giving him the look that every "Victoria's Secret" model gave the camera. Slowly but surely he felt a nose bleed approaching, so he ran to the bathroom when the blood started to leak out.

Sakura smiled gently as he did so, and approached the bed. She layed down on her side, letting her legs lightly cross and her hand to drape over her stomach and the rest of her arm rest on her waist. Her head's weight was held up by her other arm forming a triangle between her head and arm. She waited for him in the position, still biting her lip seductivly.

When he came out of the bathroom his eyes began roaming her body hungrily, and he shivered lightly as he approached the bed. Sakura watched him carefully as well, and her eyes fixated on his erect member. She shut her eyes lightly and remembered their first time. Her nipples hardened as she remembered the thought but gradually softened when she reopened them.

He sat down with his back against the headboard, and roughly pulled her up and onto his lap, "Now where were we?" He seductivly whispered against her neck.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she shivered at the feeling of his cold breath against her skin. He smirked as she said, "Why don't you remind me, pretty boy?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him lustfully. He smirked once again against her lips and slowly began pushing her onto her back, "You're a fucking tease.'' He mumbled after breaking the kiss with a loud ''pop.''

"I can say the same." She responded as she ravished his neck.

A low growl left his throat as she did so. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and grinded against him, letting a small moan escape her lips. His right elbow held him up while his left hand ran up and down her sides, "Well you are impatient aren't you?" He asked letting his hand purposely brush teasingly by her breast.

She moaned loudly and responded, "Can you blame me... this is only our second time."

"So you were too drunk to remember I practically raped you. The way you were moaning my name under me... and the way you were begging me to go faster and harder, how did you forget that?" He whispered grinding against her again.

"Sasuke" She moaned, "Who gave you permission to fuck me, huh? You though it was just okay to abuse me while I was drunk?" She asked pushing him onto his back.

He remained silent as she climbed ontop of him and began to kiss his abs one by one going up. As she did that her hand toyed with the waist band of his pants, slowly pulling it down. She reach his mouth and continued kissing him as her hand did magic of its own. She began rubbing his dick through the fabric and smiled when he graoned through the kiss. With the same hand she pulled his pants down to his thighs, but couldn't go further due to the kiss. She broke away and quickly removed his pants leaving him in nothing more than his underwear.

"Well this is unfair you're top is on." He whispered into her ear.

He grabbed her hips roughly and flipped her on all fours. Instead of being on her hands she rested on her elbows, creating an angle with her body. He simply pulled a string and the top slowly began to untie itself and fall, letting Sakura's breasts spring free. He bent down over her and began massaging them as his dick teased her core, making her moan. He got back on his knees between her, and while one of his hand massaged her breasts the other went to her underwear. He pushed the fabric to the side with his fingers and inserted a digit into her.

She moaned his name as he pumped his finger in and out of her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her moans became more erotic when he inserted another finger into her core. Once the third was put in she barely could handle it anymore, and an orgasm hit her hard. He took his fingers out of her before she came, and ripped her panties off. He seperated her cheeks a bit before his face went down, and began licking her clit, making her more wet than she already was. His tongue darted inside of her, going as deep as he possibly could go, driving her insane.

"Hmmm Sasuke." She moaned as she wiggled slightly.

When he realized tongue fucking wasn't enough to make her go mad, he began rubbing her clit with his thumb once again. She moaned loudly as she came hard, having him lick up every last drop of her.

He got back and leaned his back against the headboard waiting for her. Slowly she turned on her back and set her hands over her chest trying to calm her breathing. Her breathing regulated before she got on her knees facing Sasuke. He looked at her questioningly and she smirked looking down at his crotch. He was still erect and she knew exactly what to do. She pulled off his boxers, with his help and stared at his dick with a jropped jaw. A blush was planted on his pale cheeks, as he watched her carefully.

Her left hand reached for his member, and slowly it wrapped around him. She slowly pumped her hand up and down to torture him, and then her pace sped up. She smirked at him as he gripped the bed sheets, and twisted them slightly. She continued pumping him with her hand but placed her mouth on top and began bobbing her head up and down. A moan left his mouth, causing Sakura to stop in her tracks.

She hovered over him and held onto his shoulders, "Sasuke was that a moan?" She whispered into his ear before biting his ear lobe.

"Sakura... please don't stop." He panted.

"Answer me." She responded.

"Yes.. yes I moaned." He said looking away.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the headboard before she lowered herself onto him until his tip was inside of her. He bucked his hips up and ntered her entirely earning a moan on her part. She lifted herself out of his reach and mewled into his ear, "Ah ah... you're gonna fight for it. Now... who did you just moan for?"

"Sakura lets not play this game just give me my blowjob... please." He said once again panting.

"Oh well it ain't gunna' work like that... now who did you just moan for?!" She yelled at him.

"You Sakura..." He whispered and bucked his hips but to no avail.

"Thats not gunna' cut it. I want you to fucking scream!" She yelled at him again.

"Sakura." He said.

She lowered herself again and instantly got back up, "Sakura Haruno! Happy..." He said looking away.

"Yes." She responded releasing his wrists and returning to her blow job.

A minute or two of her head bobbing up and down had passed before his seed shot into her mouth. She pulled away from his still erect member and savored the taste of his cum. She shook her head rapidly at the bitterness sending her kitty ears flying.

He grapped her hand and said, "Did it taste bad... I. Sorry-"

"No Sasuke you taste great... you're just bitter... but in a sweet way." She said cutting him off.

"Oh... sorry either way." He said blushing.

She got on her back and spread her legs slowly. He leaned over her to kiss her, before he unexpectedly entered her in a swift motion. She pushed him up about an inch to break the kiss and turned away not allowing him to see her tears. Her hair covered her eyes and blocked the tears that were streaming sideways across her face. He gently grabbed her chin and made eye contact with her before whispering an apology.

She nodded and wiggled her lower region to make him move. He smiled at her before capturing her lips in a kiss and thrusting in and out of her. His pace was slow, and he waited for her to give him permission to speed up.

She screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back, "Faster! Please Sasuke faster!" She yelled.

He smirked and obliged at his woman's demands. His pace sped up and soon enough he found her g-spot causing her to moan and yell, "Right there!"

His eyes widened at the volume, but none the less he realigned himself to please her. Yet again he increased his speed and groaned, in time when Sakura moaned. A low growl left his throat when he came, his cum mixing with hers. He exited her body and layed down next to her, pulling her close to his nude body. Although it was 5 they were both too tired. He wrapped the blanket over their tired figures before resting his head in the crook of her neck and falling asleep next to his lover.

...

Mebuki stepped into her home and looked around to see if they had furnished the house correctly. Everything seemed to be in place so she walked to her bedroom and began undressing in her private bathroom. She put on some simple black shorts that stopped at her knees and a red Haruno blouse with the clan symbol on it. She grabbed the pair of heels that Sakura lended her and began walking to the couples room. She made her way down the hallway past the future baby's room and to their room. She saw a familiar envelope poking out from under the matress and carefully set the heels down on the dresser making sure to not wake up the sleeping couple.

She inched towards the bed and quietly pulled the envelope from under her daughters sleeping form. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was and she heard Sakura groan as she woke up. Mebuki took a step back and fell down, tripping over cat ears. Under her breath she muttered a curse, and Sakura groand some more sitting up.

"When were you going to give me those?!" Sakura yelled, although she was still tired.

"Honey not now... I can't take you seriously nude." Her mother said getting up.

Sakura looked down and noticed she was nude and yanked Sasuke's shirt from the floor and put it on before following her retreating mother. She followed her mother down the stairs until they were in the kitchen, away from Sasuke's sleeping form, "Why the fuck did you not give me these?"

"I did it to protect you!" Her mother yelled in her face.

"Protect me... protect me?! Did you fucking read these... _he_ tried protecting me! My father is out there, possibly dead, and you selfishly kept these." Sakura yelled.

"He left on his own free will.. and if it makes you feel better I never opened them!" Her mother replied as she spun sugar into a cup of coffee.

"Oh... well you might wanna', because he didn't! Do you know what this would have meant to me as a fucking five year old?!"

* * *

**Hhhmmmm... cliffhanger haha. I'm proud! Today I updated both my stories! Eeeep I'm getting better at keeping things organized... now watch those words fade in two weeks lml. Enjoy!**

**Review plzz. 100 and I will update. Now that is the only request I really want accomplished... come on 100 is a special number. Pppplllleeeeaaasssseeeee!**

**love,**

**mells**


	22. Chapter 22 sorry

_Sakura looked down and noticed she was nude and yanked Sasuke's shirt from the floor and put it on before following her retreating mother. She followed her mother down the stairs until they were in the kitchen, away from Sasuke's sleeping form, "Why the fuck did you not give me these?"_

_"I did it to protect you!" Her mother yelled in her face._

_"Protect me... protect me?! Did you fucking read these... he tried protecting me! My father is out there, possibly dead, and you selfishly kept these." Sakura yelled._

_"He left on his own free will.. and if it makes you feel better I never opened them!" Her mother replied as she spun sugar into a cup of coffee._

_"Oh... well you might wanna', because he didn't! Do you know what this would have meant to me as a fucking five year old?!"_

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mebuki asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Read them..." Sakura whispered.

Mebuki took the cards out of her daughter's hands and began reading them one by one. Tears were now gleaming in her eyes and she couldn't help herself but to feel guilty. Her daughter had every right to be mad at her, and even though at times she was in denial, she accepted it. She set her coffee and the letters down before she walked over to Sakura and hugged her, "I am so... so sorry."

"I have to help him." Sakura said pacing back and forth.

"You are in no condition to. You are pregnant and you know exactly how powerful the Akatsuki are." Her mother said, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"She's right." Both women heard a deep voice say, "I wouldn't risk the life of my child so recklessly."

"My back is against a wall! You don't understand!" She screamed.

"You think I care... you, more than anyone knows that I have lost it all before, and I am not willing to allow a repition." He said approaching her.

"What has gotten into you!? You are always the one who agrees with me!" She yelled at him as he continued to approach her from behind.

"Not this time." He said coldly as he hit her neck with his hand and knocked her out, "Forgive me... Ms. Haruno."

"You know I would be beating you to a pulp if it wasn't for her own good?" Mebuki said taking yet another sip of her coffee.

"I know." He said with a smirk, as he left the kitchen with Sakura over his shoulder and began walking towards their bedroom.

...

"Why the hell is everyone against me?!" Sakura groaned as she awoke.

Her hands had ropes binding her to her bed and her feet were tied together at her ankles. She could have easily gotten out, if Sasuke wasn't watching her, and if the ropes weren't drenched in chakra.

'This might take a while... she still hasn't realized she's under genjutsu.' Sasuke thought as he caressed the cheek of the sleeping girl next to him.

He got up from the bed and covered her with a blanket before he went inside of their private bathroom and locked the door. He took off his clothes, folding them and leaving them on top of the toilet before going into the shower. The water he was using was fairly hot so there was a thin layer of fog floating around, as he lost himself in thoughts. It seemed odd of him having a child at the age of seventeen, but then again, when was he going to revive his clan. He had a future going for him, if he played his cards right he could become a lawyer right on time to take over the family company. Although by that time his child would already be eight it wasn't too bad of a plan. Even now, he had an internship with the Hyuga Company running for him, and now that Neji took over he is sure to get it, and that in a way would pay well until he was stable enough on his own.

Then as he thought about it even more, it seemed all so far away. He wanted the best for his child right from the beginning, not when it's childhood is nearly over. Sure, Sakura's mother was getting paid over $80,000 a year but that money was just useless if it wasn't him providing it. By the end of his shower, all he knew was that he had to clear his mind. TO KIBA'S!

He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom to get dressed in their closet. Sakura was still asleep and under the genjutsu, he knew it was her thing as well so he put a lock on it that no hands signs with "release" could break. He smirked, reason being, she was rolling around in the bed whimpering his name.

"Maybe I should have cuffed her." He mumbled as he kissed her forehead and proceeded towards the closet.

He put on some grey sweats, with a black hoodie, and Jordan 11 Concord's. He stepped out of the closet and looked at Sakura one last time before leaving the room and heading to the the back door. He was about to grab the knob when he heard, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. Keep an eye on her." He said closing the door behind him.

After he left the house he walked over to his car and saw in huge letters "Madara was here." It was either a sick joke played by someone... or his ancestor won't leave him alone. Either way, he got in his car and drove off to Kiba's house. It was a fairly long drive since Kiba's pad was in the middle of a forest. It was an easy drive though; there was a huge path that cars easily could go through to get to the house. When he got there he parked in the driveway and stepped out of the car. He took off his sweater, leaving him shirtless before he rolled it up into a ball and threw it at Kiba's opened window. Akamaru then poked his head out of the window with the sweater on his head, and gritted teeth.

Sasuke smirked and then Kiba hopped out of the window, landing on all fours. He got up and approached Sasuke, "What's up?"

"The sky. Now, who do you think might have done it?" He said pointing to the scratches on the side of his car.

"I dunno' maybe it was Madara." Kiba responded with a smug look.

"Uh huh." Sasuke said leaning against his car.

"Alright it was me." Kiba admitted stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"900 for the paint job at Toyota." Sasuke said outstretching his hand.

"Uh... I got 300." Kiba said pulling the three bills out of his pocket.

"Good enough." Sasuke said snatching the money away from Kiba's hand.

"What're you doin' here." Kiba asked walking towards the house with Sasuke behind him.

"The usual - Grand Theft Auto." Sasuke responded waving at Hana who was in the living room watching TV with the three Haimaru brothers at her feet. She waved back and watched as the two walked upstairs with Akamaru tailing them.

* * *

**Sorry it has taken me long to update this story it's just that it has the biggest expectations so the chapters are longer. Although I am happy to say that now I have a beta... not official but shes a great help. So I would want to give a thank you to RahrzMohnster, and of course my usual accomplises Little Sakii and Zayyan.**

**Review please. I would want 110, of course thats exceeding my luck, but eh... lets see what I can get. Last time I got more than I asked for and I cant tell you how very, very happy I am. **

**love**

**melly **


	23. Chapter 23 I can't

"Finally awake?" Mebuki asked, startling her daughter which caused her to fall to the floor.

"Geeze, Ma, don't scare me like that." Sakura said as she held her chest.

"So what are you going to do now?" Mebuki once again asked.

"Nothing... I don't have a choice, do I?" Sakura said bluntly, "I have to talk to the girls, so I'm going out. Hope you don't mind and no, no I will not do anything stupid."

Mebuki gave her a strange look, "Don't trust me? Fine call the Nara's, Temari's at Ino's, or maybe Gaara he'll say Matsuri's at Ino's too, oh and while you're at it call Neji, or Naruto, Hinata and Ten Ten are on their way to Ino's." Sakura said at a rapid pace as she put on some sweats.

"Listen, I trust you, and... think about it, calling all of them is too much work." Mebuki said in hopes of making Sakura smile.

Sakura laughed a little at that and hugged her mother, "Thanks Ma."

"Tell Inoichi I said I rib caged my elbow." Mebuki said laughing.

"Shouldn't it be I elbowed my ribcage?" Sakura asked as she put on a plain red shirt.

"He'll get it...," Mebuki responded wiping her tears of laughter away.

"Okay..." Sakura said as she began leaving the room, 'Since when do my mother and my best friend's father have insiders?'

...

"I moved." Sakura said to all the girls.

"You what!?" They all yelled in return.

"Where?" Ino asked.

"Directly from your house." Sakura responded pointing out the window.

Their jaws dropped, "Oh, we are so checking out your house, let's go!" Ino yelled pulling Sakura's wrist and all the girls behind followed.

Just as they were about to leave out of the door Sakura turned around and said to Inoichi, "Inoichi... my mom said she rib caged her elbow... I don't know what that means, but-''

She was cut off with his severe laughter. The girls had strange expressions on and Ino mumbled, "J-just, just go... just go." as she pushed the girls out the door.

They crossed the street and stood outside of the house staring at it, "It's huge." Temari said.

"Not really, just look at the Hyuga mansion." Sakura said calmly.

"Yeah but that's a mansion... it's a mansion for a reason. This, my friend, is a typical house... and it's huge!" Temari responded.

"Good point... I guess it is big." Sakura admitted.

They walked inside and stared for a while, "Show us around." Matsuri said suggestively.

Sakura began walking to her room and said, "Ugh... do I have to? You guys can look around on your own."

"Well alright, lazy bones." Ten Ten said laughing.

Sakura laughed as well and ran to her room with Ino. When they were inside of the room they sat down and Sakura said, "Would you want to go baby shopping?"

"Yeah, sure, but why so quiet about it?" Ino calmly said.

"I don't know. I just feel bad about something that happened earlier, involving my father. I don't want to talk about it." Sakura responded looking down.

Ino's face twisted into a weird apologetic look and she said, "Wow... but forget about that lets go ask the girls so we can go now. I'll take my tour of the house later."

"I didn't know my house was a tourist sight." Mebuki said leaning against the doorway.

"Auntie Mebuki!" Ino yelled as she ran over to Mebuki and hugged her, "Can Sakura go baby shopping with me and the other girls?"

Mebuki gave Sakura a questioning look before saying, "Sure, as long as you're home by nine."

"Kay." Ino responded as she left the room to find the other girls in the large house.

...

"You find it weird that we are all having boys?" Temari asked as she picked up a small green blanket.

"Not really, but I might be having a girl, my family is just... something else, so I don't know." Sakura said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Aww! Look at this!" Ino yelled as she held up a teddy bear.

Sakura gave her the "really?" look, and Ino set it down with a guilty face. Sakura didn't buy anything since she didn't know the gender of her baby, so she was the only one walking home empty-handed. They all had split up so Sakura was walking home alone. As she walked towards her house there was a club she had to pass by, and someone she recognized looked much panicked.

"Shizune?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura... oh thank god it's you. I have to get home, look after lady Tsunade for me." Shizune said and ran out of sight.

Sakura stood there bewildered but entered the club in search of Tsunade. She couldn't find her in the massive crowd of people, no matter how hard she searched. She gave up and walked up to the second floor where there was a balcony looking spot where she could see everything downstairs. She spotted Tsunade and decided to just watch her from the spot.

Sakura wasn't the only one there though, there were a lot of other people on the second floor, she just happened to be four steps above them. She began to worry as things began to get more hectic. People were arguing right in front of her and her brain instantly went to, 'What if I get caught in the middle of a fight? I can lose the baby.'

Soon the worse came, a fight broke out right in front of her, and for some reason she began to cry. She grabbed her phone and dialled Sasuke's number.

_"Hey, what's wrong? Why is there loud music?"_

"Sasuke, I don't think I can do this any longer."

_"What are you talking about? Babe, speak up I can't hear you."_

"I don't want to have the baby."

_"..."_

"I'm sorry, I just can't. It's just not the thing for me. Can you pick me up...? I'm at a club with Tsunade."

_"...Alright. Fine."_

...

"What do you mean you don't want to have the baby?" He asked as he placed a hand on her thigh.

She pushed the hand off and said, "I don't think I can take it, and today at the club I realized that. A fight broke out in front of me, and my first thought was "What If I get caught in it and lose the baby. I'm not a person who... Sasuke I can't, I'm sorry."

He let out an aggravated sigh and asked, "So you want an abortion?"

"Yes... I'm too young. Before I thought I could but I'm not so sure now." She responded, sobbing lightly.

"There are better options." He said as he parked in the driveway, and shut the engine off.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Adoption." He said as a small tear slid down his face.

"Which would you prefer?" She asked as she tried to put up a tough expression.

"Neither... but the choice is yours not mine." He responded keeping his cool.

"I'm doing the abortion." She said as she was about to open the door and step out.

He lunged himself at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on her stomach, "Sakura please think this through! Please don't do this to me! Please!" He said as he cried heavily, and held onto her tightly.

Tears were now soaking her shirt, and her eyes widened at his sudden outburst. She began to cry as well, and her hand naturally crept up to rub his head, "Please, Sakura..." He mumbled into her stomach.

* * *

**That my friends is what I call a "fuck you I ain't reading this shit anymore" ending. ^_^ Oh and thank you to my beta RahrzMohnster, and all my lovely readers and reviwers :} Oh and... I won't be able to update so frequently anymore, tomorrow I start school so... yeah, that doesn't mean the story won't continue, it just means it will take me longer.**

**Review plzz. 120 plzzz plzzz plzzz**

**love**

**mells**


	24. Chapter 24 potential adopter

**This is the beginning of the end 0_0 ... oh how I've always wanted to say that. What I mean is that there will be a few more chapters then this story is a wrap. Enjoy and review :} You really should try listening to "I Hate Everything About You" By Three Days Grace or "My Medicine" By The Pretty Reckless, both fit the chapter but I would go with the first song.**

* * *

"Then we'll do the adoption." Sakura said pulling out of his grip.

He sat there, heartbroken, watching the love of his life walking away from him, and not having the balls to get up and change it. He turned his head and looked straight at the front of the house. It hurt him, a lot, he wouldn't show it or tell it, but he was torn apart. The only time he had cried other than when his brother died or when his family did, was for her. He never thought he'd do it; cry again, but he did it for her.

He realized then what she truly meant to him, she meant the world. His mind appeared to go blank for a couple of minutes as realization continued to sink in. He was broken of his current state when something fell on his windshield and cracked it. It was a picture of him and Sakura together a couple of weeks after the project. His head tilted to the side as he watched a crack trailing down the frame;It wasn't the picture. He conitnued to stare as it seemed to crack right between him and Sakura, then glass sunk into his car in small shattered pieces somehow.

A lot penetrated his skin, mainly his arms, but most of the glass fell on the passenger seat, and the floor. He clenched his jaw and despite the pain, he inched his way out of the car and slammed the door shut. He held his arm as he walked into the house and straight to his room. There was Sakura; on her knees, holding her stomach as her face rested on the carpet. She looked up at him with the dullest of expressions, then she surveyed the damage she caused. She had shattered a window, dropped the chandelier, pulled off wallpaper, ripped apart pillows, thrown pictures at walls, and broke glasses. Then she saw how glass was imbedded into Sasuke's flesh, "When will you stop being a selfish brat?" He spat out.

"When will you see that you are extremely ungrateful? When will you stop being needy?" He spat out once again

"When will you stop obsessing over your fucking clan?! Pretty boy cant get over his fucking family can he? You can't accept that you are the last of your clan. You fear dying and not being able to revive your clan?! Only reason you're with me right?! So you can fucking screw me, and get me pregnant?!" She yelled at him, as she got up from the floor.

She began swaying, and he kept his distance as he yelled, "Those are your own fucking insecurities! I have _never_ and I mean _never_ given you a fucking reason to believe I didn't love you! Has there ever been a time when I doubted your independence... You cling to me but no matter what you are independent, and when have I given you a reason to not believe that!?"

"You're fucking doing it now, you're talking about me in past tense! You moron, you're so indecisive... I _cling _to you yet I'm independent, who the fuck understands you?! Do I fucking mean anything to you!? Do you just pity me?!" She yelled aggressively.

"You know that's not the case! Although I don't say it you know I love you! I thought you would have known, I don't know, judging from my past, I'm no exactly a nice person! Yet you have gotten to me and you should fucking be content with that, I am the way I fucking am! Isn't that enough for you!?" Are you stupid?! He responded.

"No that is not, and if that's the case I guess I fucking am stupid! You fucking cold bastard, I hate you!" She yelled

"Oh you better than anyone know you can't live without me... I might be a cold, heartless, arrogant bastard, but you out of all people should understand me, isn't that right Sakura!?" He yelled in her face.

"Get out! I can live without you!" She shrieked.

"Fine... but don't come crawling back to me." He said walking out of the room.

In the hallway he was stopped by Mebuki although he pushed past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You're not leaving her are you?"

"Not at all." Sasuke responded.

"Just go for now... she's seriously pissed." Mebuki told Sasuke.

"I know." Sasuke said before leaving the house.

...

(A month later)

"Hinata... I'm really worried about Sakura." Matsuri whispered to Hinata.

"Me too... I hope she's alright... She still hasn't gotten back together with Sasuke." Hinata responded as she cuddled up to Naruto.

Gaara sat on the bed behind Matsuri then wrapped his arms around her stomach, before resting his head on her shoulder, "Sasuke told me himself that he was planning to get back with her a week after they broke up but she won't let him in." He said wrapping his legs around Matsuri's.

"Sakura's been telling me stuff like that too." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Sakura has to meet with potential adoptive parents tomorrow... Should we tell Sasuke to go?" Hinata asked Matsuri.

"I don't think so... he's really against her giving up his kit.'' Matsuri responded.

"I think it's worth a shot." Gaara said.

...

(Tomorrow)

Sakura's legs shook nervously as she sat at a restaurant alone, awaiting a person who might adopt her child in five months. She eyed every person who walked in and out and then she saw Sasuke. He approached her and sat next to her, "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Listen... think this through. What are they going to do when the kit's bloodline awakens huh? There is no reason you have to go through with this, I will be there for you every step of the way. I'll raise him or her alone if I have to but I can't think of my child being in someone else's arms.''

"It's too late now, I simply can't just back out."

"You can do whatever you want... please Sakura lets just go home."

"Good afternoon." They heard a voice say.

They turned their heads and saw a woman in her thirties. She had silver blue hair, and her eyes were a light shade of blue. She wore a simple black kimono that had blue and silver linings. The sleeves stopped right at her elbows,and exposed cleavage the slightest. She seemed well-organized, so Sakura saw her as a potential adopter, "My name is Hidakin Dokebi... You must be Sakura Haruno and I presume you are the father of the child."

"That's right... and you have to be quiet impressive, because I am completely against this." Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why... did you want an abortion, because if you do you are a horrible-" She was cut off.

"Not the case at all... in fact I want to keep the child, but the mother here... I'm not so sure." Sasuke said cutting her off.

"Sasuke shut up or leave." Sakura growled in a low voice.

"I thought my presence pleased you." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Hmm.. you got that wrong Uchiha. Now leave." Sakura said with a smirk of her own.

"I refuse." Sasuke said lowly.

"Uchiha... oh no wonder. I beg my parden if this makes you uncomfortable, I know how badly you desire to revive your clan, but it really is the mother who calls the shots. I won't block off the bloodline, once his or her kekkei genkai awakens, and you would certainly will be allowed to visit-"

"That won't be needed Hidakin... how would a child react to a random male approaching and saying, 'hi... I'm your father, your mother gave you away as a baby, but I'll stick around, because I was desperate to have you. No don't feel awkward, its just that your mommy isn't your real mommy, and your real mommy didn't want you, but I do.' It would sound ridiculous, I would prefer if me and the _father_ remain out the life of the child."

"Well excuse me all mighty but you never discussed this with me."

"What the hell did we have to discuss when you wouldn't even fucking listen. All you would do is beg me not to give away the kit, which in no case is what I am doing."

"You don't care do you... just imagine how the child would feel like when it finds out it was adopted?!"

"Don't start yelling at me! There are no better options, unless you want an abortion, which you don't!"

"Yeah there is a better option, it's called keeping it!"

"I'm sorry but I believe you two have some serious issues to discuss, you can contact me when you have figured out what you want to do." Hidakin said as she walked away.

"Great you scared off the only one willing to adopt a Uchiha."

"I didn't scare her off she chose to leave!"

"Excuse me but I would like to please ask you two to leave now, unless you would like to be ecsorted out." A waiter calmly said.

"Fine!" They both yelled and stormed out of the restaurant by different exits.

* * *

**Okay I know exactly how many chapters there are left... although I am not telling you... hehehe. This is unedited so excuse me for the many errors, which I know there are. I hope you enjoyed it though, because I worked hard on it.**

**Hey I would also like to say this... If you favorite or alert my story, review. If you don't I don't know and I never will know why you like it. I love reviews, but I'm kinda sick of 'nice' and 'update soon' or or 'i like it, write more' I love you all, never said I didn't but I want criticism. Brutal truth, because in all honesty I am only twelve, I need a lot to improve, and just praising me doesn't nessisarly help. So please review at least once, and constructive criticism is prefered.**


	25. Chapter 25 eight for now

**I'm still not saying how many chapters I have in mind... hehehe.**

* * *

(A week later)

"Hmm well if it isn't the little pregnant hair dyed bitch. I heard that Sasuke broke up with her. He probably realized how ugly she is. We should go after him, certainly he needs a rebound." A group of girls spoke among themselves in the school hallway.

They then surrounded Sakura, pushing her up against the lockers. Who appeared to be the leader held her shoulders and said, "Listen sweetie, why don't you do us all a favor and leave Sasuke alone. He's our bait now... oh and while you are at it... get an abortion. He doesn't want the crap that's inside of you."

"Well sweetie... what if I said I'm not the one who wants it, he is!" Sakura yelled turning on her heels to walk away.

She tripped over her own feet falling on her stomach, "Ah! Help me, my stomach! It hurts! Help me please!" Sakura yelled to pretty much anyone.

The girls took it to their advantage that everyone was surrounding Sakura to walk away unnoticed. No one did anything, they just stood there gawking her as she held her stomach. She was bleeding, but people didn't seem to care. Then she saw her girls begin to push through, and she just knew she would be fine, "Sakura!" They all yelled.

Ino and Hinata were trying to keep her stable with the best of their healing abilities, "Temari call an ambulance, get the nurse, do something!"

Matsuri ran off to get the nurse, and Temari began to frantically call 911.

"Whats your emergency Ma'am?" A man asked.

"I need an ambulance. A friend of mine is pregnant and she's bleeding, from places I definitely know a pregnant woman isn't supposed to be bleeding from!" Temari yelled as Sakura bled.

"Ma'am calm down, where is your location?" The man asked.

"I can't fucking calm down, thank you very much. Konoha High School of the Arts." Temari responded as Kurenai finally arrived.

"I can't really do anything... I'm not permitted to." Kurenai softly spoke.

"Kurenai..." Ten Ten groaned.

"I'm sorry girls, but even if I could do something... I don't know what to do. I only learnt about minor injuries." Kurenai responded with a frown.

...

Sasuke saw it all, did he help? No... he had his reasons though. He followed the six girls into the bathroom, yes girl's bathroom. A black hoodie was enough to hide him, "Sasuke! What are you doing in here?!" The annoying girls yelled.

Gaara walked in behind him, and after him came Kiba. All three of them; black hoodie's, jeans and sneakers. They backed the girls up against a wall and each of them grabbed the throat of two girls, "Who said I broke up with Sakura?" Sasuke mocked with an evil smile.

"Do _me_ a favor... you six are going to die... stop staring at us like we're the hottest men you've ever seen. Those fucking lust covered eyes... you disgust me." Gaara said as he snapped the girl's necks like popsicle sticks.

He let their dead bodies drop to the floor, before closing his eyes and shaking his hands once to fling off blood. The blood splattered on the other girls' and their faces twisted in disgust, "Bye bye." Kiba said with a smirk, as he dropped a girl to the ground for Akamaru to have.

He let his claws out, and stuck them in the girl's neck, before using his other hand to stab the girl in the stomach with his claws, "Tell Haku he no longer has a slut or a child. Hope you like the miscarriage like you gave Sakura." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Not even worth it." Sasuke said as he ran his chidori through the body of one girl.

He let the body go and stared at the one left. Long blond hair, light red eyes, and a hell of a body. Certainly a beauty, but just dead to eyes of a proud father, You said I didn't want my child... of how wrong you are. Now why don't we make your death slow and agonizing?"

"Do it." Both Kiba and Gaara said at the same time.

Sasuke blinked, and his mangekyou activated. The girl began choking on nothing, and her breath began hitching uncontrollably. The three walked out of the bathroom in slow motion, in a dramatic way. Blood splattered on them, and all over Akamaru's paws and face.

...

They rolled Sakura into the hospital and rushed her into the emergency room, as she layed there, screaming helplessly. They recognized her instantly and prioritized her, by orders of Tsunade. She herself was there; the one giving surgery to her precious student. So close to lose her, too close if you ask Tsunade. She saved her, no harm whatsoever. Amy other doctor, and she would have been dead.

Two hours later Tsunade walked in, and sat besides Sakura. She set a file next to Sakura on the small drawer and began walking out of the room, "Just tell me what it says. My head hurts too much to read."

"Well... you were having twins."

"I'm having what?! Wait... why the 'were'." Sakura asked.

"Heart beat stopped... movement stopped... chakra network stopped. I'm sorry but we weren't able to save your infants."

Sakura's hand crept up to her stomach, "Tsunade... this has to be some sick trick. I know I was going to let them be adopted... but I didn't want to lose them. This can't be happening. Tell me this is a lie. No, no, no!" Sakura yelled as she woke up.

"Done with that genjutsu scene." Sasuke mumbled wiping his eye of blood.

**(A.N In all reality it only happens when he uses amaterasu but eh... I give two shits)**

"Sasuke! I am so sorry!" Sakura yelled as she lunged herself at him, "Tsunade said I had a miscarriage, and, and that we were having twins. I lost them, but now I realized I wanted to keep them." She mumbled into his ear.

"You didn't lose them, and I'm glad to hear you say that. A girl, and a boy by the way." He said as he held her neck from behind, and her lower back.

She pulled away from him with tears in her eyes, "You can't be serious." She said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded, "God I love you, you cold arrogant bastard!" She yelled and hugged him tightly once again.

...

(outside)

"And it only took a month." Ino said as she leaned against Kiba and sighed.

"Took him long enough to smile." Kiba said as he kissed Ino's cheek.

"There going to last forever aren't they?" Temari and Ten Ten asked, making Shikamaru and Neji nod.

"I guess we all have our own fucked up love stories." Gaara said as he held Matsuri's hand.

Matsuri nodded, "That is not true! Me and Hinata have never fought before!"

"Oh really? You nearly killed her!" Temari yelled.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto mumbled making Hinata laugh.

...

(inside)

"Now why don't we just ditch all of this... and go home?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk.

"I like that idea." Sakura said with a smile as she outstretched her arms.

He smirked and picked her up from under her arms like an infant before spinning her around.

...

(outside)

"Huh... Sakura has a big ass." Ino mumbled, and drooled the slightest.

Evoryone looked at her wierdly, "What... I'm bi."

...

Sasuke kissed her before shifting her body, and carrying her bridal style out of the room. He was smiling and when he looked to the side and saw everyone looking through the inside-black window his face turned into a wierd (*o*) expression. Wide eyes and a tiny o formed by his mouth. Everyone laughed, and Sakura covered her butt with the best of her ability, "Do you mind?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

Everyone laughed, before disappearing, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the hallway of the hospital.

...

(Five Months Later)

**Gemimu Kiraku Nara**

**Date of Birth: July 9, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 4:23 AM.**

**Mother: Temari Sabaku**

**Father: Shikamaru Nara**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Gender: Female**

**Weight: 6 lbs**

**Hair Color: Dark Blonde**

**Eye Color: Black**

...

**Shun Hizari Uzumaki**

**Date of Birth: July 10, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 7:53 PM.**

**Mother: Hinata Hyuga**

**Father: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Blood Type: B+**

**Gender: Male**

**Weight: 5 1/2 lbs**

**Hair Color: Blonde w/ Dark Blue Strands**

**Eye Color: Pale Blue**

...

**Kidosu Itachi Uchiha**

**Date of Birth: July 11, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 10:36 PM.**

**Mother: Sakura Haruno**

**Father: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Gender: Male**

**Weight: 7 1/2 lbs**

**Hair Color: Pink w/ Black Strands**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

...

**Sasuki Kikiso Uchiha**

**Date of Birth: July 11, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 10:39 PM.**

**Mother: Sakura Haruno**

**Father: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Gender: Female**

**Weight: 6 1/2 lbs**

**Hair Color: Black w/ Pink Strands**

**Eye Color: Black**

...

**Inoue Juroki Sabaku**

**Date of Birth: July 12, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 1:47 AM.**

**Mother: Matsuri Hatake**

**Father: Gaara Sabaku**

**Blood Type: AB-**

**Gender: Male**

**Weight: 5 1/2 lbs**

**Hair Color: Brick-Red**

**Eye Color: Turquoise-sea Foam Green**

...

**Kenji Imani Inuzuka**

**Date of Birth: July 13, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 12:34 AM.**

**Mother: Ino Yamanaka**

**Father: Kiba Inuzuka**

**Blood Type: B-**

**Gender: Male**

**Weight: 7 lbs**

**Hair Color: Light Blonde**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

...

**Tenura Hima Hyuga**

**Date of Birth: July 14, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 4:26 AM.**

**Mother: Ten Ten**

**Father: Neji Hyuga**

**Blood Type: AB+**

**Gender: Female**

**Weight: 7 1/2 lbs**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Pearl White**

...

**Mariko Yuri Sarutobi**

**Date of Birth: July 15, 2012**

**Time of Birth: 6:41**

**Mother: Kurenai Yuhi**

**Father: Asuma Sarutobi**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Gender: Male**

**Weight: 8 lbs**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**

...

The next morning a nurse began walking around the infirmary where all seven infants were located. 85793, check. 28467, check. 12039, check. 13940, check. 17641, gone. Starts to panick. 16498, gone. 54869, gone. Panics a bit more. 49506, gone. 94758, gone. 35867, gone. 38620, gone 63840, gone, "Tsunade!" The nurse yelled running into the room where the girls were.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled as she checked on Matsuri.

"The babies... they're missing." The nurse responded handing Tsunade her clip board.

Tsunade looked it over and said, "Akatsuki."

Flashback...

_"What do you mean... there's an Akatsuki... with the sharingan?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth._

_"I am positive malady." A jonin responded._

_"What was he after?" She asked._

_"We are not sure... but he said that he will be back, to claim some potential Akatsuki.''_

_"Could he possibly mean the next generation of the hidden leaf?"_

* * *

**Oh yeah... I feel like a bitch. Huge turn is here. Oh... for the next chapter... lets just pretend that every fucking Akatsuki is not dead. Oh how I love Deidara and Sasori. Btw... all credit goes to DarkenedAngelzTears when it comes to the names Shun, Kenji, and Sasuki. They are her OC's, and I'm happy she let me use them. Oh and I forgot to say to send a prayer out to the victims of 9/11, may they rest in peace. Gone but never forgotten. Damn... how did I forget the Sarutobi baby... sorry this seem like an update but... **

**ANYways... review. Por favor. Constructive critism... a lot of it.**

**love**

**themellyb123**


	26. Chapter 26 akatsuki

**This is the last chapter... then comes the epilogue. Next chapter I will be doing shout outs... to like everyone, so it's advised to review now *suggestive grin* **

**So so sorry it took me so damn long to update. I just wanted to make this chapter exceptional for my amazing readers :} **

* * *

'Three... two... one. She's gone.' Sakura thought, "Sasuke wake up." She said nudging Sasuke's arm.

"You heard that too, huh?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh yeah." She responded getting out of the bed, "You in the mood of kicking ass?"

"I can bet on it." He responded handing her clothes.

"Wake up the others... I'm going to get clothes for the other girls, and Kurenai." Sakura said as she changed her clothes in the white walled room, surrounded by curtains.

Sasuke nodded as he opened and closed the curtain, heading in the direction of Ino, and Kiba. After she got dressed in a navy blue tank top, and a pair of black cargo capris, she headed towards the door of the large room, and instantly felt a barrier, prevented her from leaving, "Fuck..." She grumbled.

It took her a good two or three minutes before she broke through the barrier but she did it. In a matter of minutes she was running to her house. Once she arrived at her house she began grabbing clothes for the rest of the moms'. Sweats and t-shirts were fine when it came to this; certainly this. She rushed back to the hospital, as fast as her legs would carry her. She noticed that everyone was awake, alert, but worried; she stayed calm as she handed them the clothes, but inside she was just as bad as they were. They got dressed in a rush while the guys formulated a plan. Simple plan indeed; get our kids back. They all left the hospital, and split up the best way possible:

Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Asuma.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai.

Kakashi, Matsuri, Gaara, Temari.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai.

Ten Ten, Lee, Kankuro, Neji.

Hanabi, Mebuki, Sakura.

In the shadows Tsunade trailed with Shizune at her side. Ton ton was left behind, but it didn't really matter, since Hayate was at their side. They masked their chakra and allowed the now, emotionally drained parents to believe they were on their own, although they did have back up.

They were off to the one place they knew the Akatsuki would be at, their hideout. The only one that Sasuke knew about, that is. If it was a trap, they didn't know, an ambush, they didn't know, nor did they care. The only thing they did care about and prioritized, were those eight kids.

They got there earlier than expected, but it was to their favor. The hideout was a huge cave. It appeared dark and deserted as if no one was around, but they more than anyone knew that wasn't true. With precaution they snuck in, and the coast appeared to be clear, "Oh goodie we have company!" A childish voice spoke.

The man for sure was an Akatsuki. He had the robe on, but his face was covered, with an orange mask, "Hey... I know you are in here! Come out... I'm sure you would want to see these little things." The same man said.

At that moment a light turned on, revealing all eight babies. At this point everyone walked out of the shadows, and revealed themselves in the light, "Return our babies and we will leave." Sasuke said calmly.

Then the Akatsuki came out of the shadows as well. They stood behind the babies which were wrapped in the hospitals blankets on a bed, "No! They belong to us. See... those two little blonde ones look like Deidara. The one with red hair looks like Sasori." He said.

"Just shut up!" Gaara yelled at the man.

"Oh I remember you... you're the one tails jinchuriki?'' The man asked.

"Yeah I am, and I want my son back." He responded.

"No, no, no." The same man teased.

"Hmm... It's too late for that. He's mine now." Sasori spoke up.

"I don't care who you are, nor do I care about what you want. We need you to return those babies, but di-" Gaara was cut off.

"Didn't I kill you?!" Sakura yelled as she held onto Sasuke's hand.

"Yes you did... but I'm alive again, along with the rest of my fellow Akatsuki's... isn't that right... Itachi?"

Said man walked out of the shadows and stood behind Kidosu, and Sasuki. Sasuke's eyes widened and he yelled, "Itachi if you know whats best for you you'll give me back my kids!"

"Long time no see... little brother. I'm touched that you named your son after me... but he's mine now, and you're daughter." Itachi said rather calmly.

"No no Itachi. You have the boy, I have the girl. She shows promise... Kidosu has green eyes." The masked man cheered.

"Just who are you?!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh me... I'm Tobi. You must be Sakura, oh what a joy to meet you. Your son is useless... your daughter on the other hand, she shows promise." The masked man said.

"Listen if we haven't made this clear enough... we really don't give a damn about who the hell you retarded criminals are. I think we have made it clear though, that we want you to return our kid's back to us safely. Am I making myself clear?" Sakura said as she pulled herself together.

"No! Am I making _myself_ clear?" He mocked.

"Yeah you do... doesn't mean we won't force you to give them back." Sasuke responded.

"Itachi! Will you look at that! Your little runt of a brother thinks he has the guts to insult us! Can we make him sorry?" The masked man sincerely asked.

"You're a wierd one aren't you... listen just give me my son." Kiba said.

"No can do. He's Deidara's." The masked man said once again.

"He is not yours now give him back along with every other." Ino said calmly.

"I said no. Oh goodie, will you look at that?! Kenji woke up." The man said running in circles with his hands in the air.

In a flash Sasuke appeared behind him and ran his chidori through the mans body, or at least he thought he did. Sasuke just went through the mans body, and was utterly confused, "Now Sasuke is that any way to treat your own blood?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Sasuke groaned as he fell to the ground.

The man childishly chuckled but it deepened in a matter of seconds, "I am Madara... Uchiha. Sounds familiar now doesn't it?

"Kiba! I thought you said that writing on my car was a prank?!" Sasuke yelled as he stumbled back to the group.

"It was!" Kiba responded jerking his arms.

"Well boy... how did you know?" The man asked.

"Chakra that evil isn't mistakable." Sasuke responded.

"Madara... it's no use. He's too smart for what we were originally planning... we're going to have to fight them." Itachi said as he stared at Sasuke.

"I realize that. If that's the case... Zetsu!" Madara yelled.

"You got it." Zetsu replied as he turned on a light at the far end of the cave.

With the light turned on a man was revealed. He had dark pink hair that appeared purple. He had his hands and feet tied together, being forced to sit on his knees. The man was visibly abused. He had bruises everywhere, and he had a black eye. He was underweight as well, he was too thin to be healthy. He was a dead man by the looks of it, but he was alive. Tears slowly leaked out of his eyes, and there was a kunai against his adams apple. Zetsu was the one holding it up.

Sakura fell to her knees and was crying heavily, "Sakura... is that...?!" Ino asked but couldn't find the right words.

"Sakura who is that man?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled beside her.

"My father..." She mumbled.

"No...?" Sasuke whispered setting his forehead on Sakura's.

"You guessed right... Sakura." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Hinata... I think that's Sakura's father." Naruto said as he kept his eyes on the enemy.

"It is... I met him when I was around four." Hinata said.

"Hinata... who is he. Why is Sakura suddenly so emotional?" Ten Ten asked with a hint of sadness.

"Sakura's father..." Hinata said as she spared a glance at Sakura.

"No way..." Matsuri gasped.

"Never let your guard down, dumbass!" Sakura yelled as she appeared behind Zetsu and used her monster strength to punch him.

He was knocked off of his feet landing head first on the floor, killing him on impact. Sakura stood in front of her father and tugged her right glove down, the way she always does, "I don't cry in front of enemies... At least not anymore." She said with a smirk.

"Sakura..." Mebuki mumbled to herself.

"And _that_ is the woman I love." Sasuke gulped.

"Nows not the time to reminisce. There's still three of us." Madara said.

"Against twenty-two... I think you are fairly out numbered." Kakashi spoke up crossing his arms.

"Kakashi... don't be too cocky. Do you not remember our last meeting?" Itachi said, crossing his arms as well.

"It was different then. The numbers are quiet something to compare now." Kakashi responded.

"Is that so?" Itachi questioned sarcastically.

"Shikamaru... this is getting bad." Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"I know... just stay calm, and do not say a word at all. It would only get the enemy more aggrevated towards us." He responded.

"Thats true." Deidara said appearing behind the couple.

In an instant Shikamaru had Deidara in his shadow possession, "Shadow possession, complete. It's not smart to attack an enemy which you know little about. You on the other hand, we know every detail on you." Shikamaru told Deidara.

"Three stars..." Temari mumbled.

She swung her fan at Deidara who was blown back to bits, "I can say the same." Deidara said as his clone of clay went limp, and he appeared again behind them.

"Detonate!" Deidara yelled, and tiny pieces of his clay blew up everywhere.

"Damn it... he knows what he's doing." Gaara groaned as he pushed both Shikamaru and Temari out of the way, landing on the floor, on top of them.

"Thanks Gaara." Temari said as she got up.

"Who's the one not being smart now, hn." Deidara said as more of his clay blew up.

"Hey... Tobi, am I allowed to go to C4?" Deidara asked as his hands chewed on more clay.

"You couldn't possibly be more stupid. You would blow us all up." The man responded.

"Foolish little brother... don't take your eyes off of your enemy." Itachi said, watching Sasuke as he watched Sakura.

Sakura was untying her father from his bindings and administering medical attention. Ino somehow had ended up next to Sakura and was doing the same. When Itachi had said that, Sakura was hugging her father and that's what Sasuke was looking at, "If you died then, you will die now, got that?"

"Well hello to you too, huh?" Itachi said with sarcasm.

"Listen, don't beat around the bush just give back your fucking niece and nephew." Sasuke said, as his eyes flared red.

"I am enjoying this no more than you are Sasuke." Itachi said as he approached Sasuki.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi picked up the tiny girl and held her in his arms. His right pointer finger gently brushed her face, and she began whimpering, "I told you to let her go!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his katana.

"Fine." Itachi said as he dropped the girl.

Sasuke appeared under just in time to grab her before she hit the ground, "Big mistake." Itachi said as the infant blew up to bits.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean... that was her." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Then tell me why the other seven are made of clay? I'm not stupid, and neither is anyone else here." Sasuke said as he approached his brother.

"That might be true, but they are yet to notice. Deidara. Sasori. Madara." Itachi said calling the others.

There was no reply, instead, the others walked up to the small bundles and picked up two each. Itachi held Kidosu, and, while Sasori held Inoue, and Kenji. Deidara held Gemimu, and Shun, and Madara held Mariko, and Tenura.

"Catch." Deidara mumbled as he threw the infants in his arms to their parents.

Itachi, Madara, and Sasori did the same. Gaara was the only one who knew besides Sasuke; using his sand he created a barrier between everyone and the infants. If there was the slightest chance that they were real he caught them, but brung them nowhere near him or anyone else. Indeed they did blow up, but with no damage caused.

"Where are they?" Gaara asked as he dropped the barrier.

"As if we would tell you." Madara said.

"Sakura, bust down that wall." Shino said as he pointed to the west side of the cave.

"I'm on it." Sakura replied as she got up and walked away from her father and Ino.

It took two of her punches, because in all reality she was weak, along with the other moms'. They had barely gained weight, but they just didn't have full energy. You can't expect full power from woman who hadn't even given birth a week ago. Kurenai for sure was the weakest; she had only given birth the day before. Sakura could manage though, her chakra for the most part was used to stabilize her father, but she did punch the wall to bits. No one rushed through, they stood there watching the walls crumble until there was nothing left. The cave itself was caving in, and in a matter of seconds every mineral of rock began crumbling to bits, pulled down by gravity. Everyone crushed under it. The savior once again being Gaara with his sand; creating a barrier blocking off harm.

The Akatsuki were crushed, Neji pressumed, he couldn't sense any living source under the gravel created by the cave. There was light evident now, and they no longer were engulfed in the shadow of the cave. Gaara dropped his sand once again and for the first time they spared a glance at their children. Somehow the rubble of the cave had fallen around them, not ontop of them how everyone thought. They were elevated as well on a surface naturally created by worn out rock. Slowly as if heseitantly they approached their children, but refused contact. Temari was the first; taking small steps upon reaching the table. Gemimu was fine, and Temari gently picked her up being wary of what could happen, but nothing did happen. She sighed lightly and held her daughter in her arms as everyone watched.

Seeing the results of what Temari did, Sakura and Sasuke stepped forward, as well as Shikamaru. He hugged Temari from behind and stroked the cheek of Gemimu. As soon as Sakura was about to grab Kidosu, sick laughter was heard, making everyone's hearts throb in painful agony. The laughter itself was not what hurt, it was who it belonged to. The Akatsuki; the five of them. Zetsu and Tobi creeping out of the ground, while Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori walked behind them, "You really think we would have died like that did you?" Deidara said chuckling.

"We expected it... just not this slow!" Naruto yelled with a smirk.

"That brat... he's annoying me, hn." Deidara groaned.

"Don't underestimate them... it's the last thing you want to do." Itachi said as he looked directly at Naruto.

"I figured that out with the nine tails brat. Doesn't mean I wont." Deidara said, crossing his arms.

"My brother is right." Sasuke said as he appeared behind Deidara sending the chidori through Deidara, making his bones ache.

The chidori traveled throughout Deidara's body, intensifying the pain he already had. His body began to twitch, and he began to cough up a bit of blood, the amount of blood increased and dripped down Deidara's pale face. His head drooped down and he fell down on his knees, Sasuke's hand still attached to him as he did so. Blood also leaked from the mouths on his palms, smearing on the floor as he tried maintaining his weight. Sasuke pulled back, and Deidara fell to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. The last word he muttered was, _"Detonate.''_

Before everyones eyes the remainder of the cave began to crumble, exposing the full sunlight of the day. Shikamaru cussed under his breath, and Temari held onto him, calming him. This time around, nobody was in the danger of being crushed by rubble, which they thanked God for. Temari still held onto Gemimu, but everyone else still ached to have their child resting within the confinement of their arms, especially Sasuke. Sasuke backed away to catch his lost breath. He watched as Gaara and Kankuro took the frontlines along with Naruto. Naruto threw a huge rasengan, and his sage mode was activated. The rasengan caught both Zetsu and Sasori, gut it wasn't enough to kill them. They were wounded, and it was evident, but Sasori's heart was still intact. Zetsu on the other hand was struggling to regain his balance, as the blow made him fall. Gaara had his eyes closed, which snapped open when he mumbled the words, "Sand tsunami."

Black sand, created by the cave's debris rushed over in the direction of the Akatsuki, getting further and further away from him. It was an immense amount of sand, which for certain, incompacited at least one of the Akatsuki. That was Sasori, the sand had pulverized his hear, tearing it to shreds, spreading it throughout his shifting sand. Zetsu, Madara and Itachi were the last three remaining and certainly the most difficult to defeat. As everyone did their best to kill the one and only threat to happiness, Temari, and Matsuri had snuck off to where their children were located. Temari held her daughter in her arms but it wasn't as if she didn't feel attached to the other infants. She grabbed Kidosu, and Sasuki, securely in her arms and waited as Matsuri grabbed Inoue, Kenji, and Shun. They made their way unnoticed to where Ino, Sakura, and Sakura's father were. Gently they set all six infants down on the ground and watched light beam in their eyes.

Even Sakura's father who was extremely weak, suddenly regained energy to grab Kidosu in his arms. Sakura grabbed Sasuki and placed her in the lap of her grandfather before grabbing Inoue, and Gemimu in hers. Ino held Kenji, and Shun in her arms and watched them with marvel, tears preparing themselves to pour. They were so caught up in the moment, they hadn't realized that Tenura, and Mariko were now infront of them, and that only Itachi and Madara were remaining.

Somehow throughout the emotional moment, Kakashi had managed to detain Zetsu, with the help of Shikamaru. Kankuro then used his puppets to lock up Zetsu within them. Sords then pierced the puppet from holes built in from the outside, and there was one hole left. Sasuke had walked up to the puppet and pierced his katana through it, chidori coursing around it. There was a huge spark created, which was loud, and that was what broke Sakura and Ino out of their fantasy.

They knew their job for the moment was to protect those infants at all costs, as everyone else risked their lives for the same purpose. Without warning Tsunade appeared behind Sakura, with Shizune at her side. They had startled them but it wasn't a serious matter, they instantly were varified to be who they were. Both Tsunade and Shizune gave medical attention to the infants and to Sakura's father then to Sakura and Ino. Everyone was fine, just hungry and near exhaustion. Nothing that wasn't handable. Kurenai looked ready to give in though, she was wobbling slightly, and her head began to droop. Ino caught her in a mind possession quickly, and brought her Kver to their location silently, where Tsunade would stabilize her. Kurenai fell asleep with Mariko next to her, she hadn't fallen asleep though, she was knocked out by the time Ino released her justu, but she was fine. After making sure she was okay, Shizune set Mariko next to her, Kurenai's arm curved around his body.

Asuma took notice, and smiled to himself before raising his gaurd yet again. Now it was just Itachi. They had figured out that there were five seconds between every time Madara used a rare jutsu, enabling the enemy to slide through him. Detours were thrown madly to figure it out, but it was Shikamaru in reality who figured it out. While everyone was ruthlessly attacking, he stood back, and observed. He noticed it when Choji expanded, intimidating Madara. Kakashi had landed a hit between that moment, but Hayate wasn't so lucky. He slid through Madara's body, confusing him, but he hid it. At that persice second, Sasuke attacked with a fire styled jutsu, while shino used his bugs to gather the slightest detail of information. Shikamaru realised at that moment that living things small enough, such as Shino's bugs, could not simply go through him. Then after a couple of seconds they slid through. Shino noticed it as well and attempted it for Shikamaru to gather his conclusions.

It repeated and Shikamaru told Asuma, and in a matter of minutes, everyone knew. Attacks were thrown afterwards as distractions, until Naruto and Sasuke sought the opportunity to combine a severe chidori, and a wind styled rasen shuriken. It went through him, but by the time his jutsu wore off, the edge of the attack caught him, tearing him to bits in less than three seconds. It wasn't enough though, not for that man.

Shikamaru pinned him down with his shadow possession, and waited for someone to do something. It was Itachi who had stepped forward, and used the amaterasu with Sasuke. It was unplanned, but it obliterated Madara, leaving nothing more than dusty ashes behind. Then there was that dilemma... Itachi. Was he good or bad in all of this? Good indeed.

He motioned Sasuke towards him, and Sasuke obliged. He got poked in the forehead with two fingers and groaned, making Itachi let out a low painful chuckle. He fell to his knees and motioned Sasuke to come closer yet again. Sasuke warily obeyed, and kepy still as he heard Itachi mumble, "It wasn't my intention."

Somehow Itachi controled the amaterasu implanted in Sasuke, and used it on himself. Sasuke watched in shock as his brother bagan to die slowly in front of him, yet again,

"No! Why do you do this to me?!" Sasuke groaned as he tried to set out the flames.

He managed to stop the burning flames, and blood leaked lightly from his eyes. Itachi was severely burned, and he appeared to be dead, but a brotherly instinct told Sasuke he wasn't. He kneeled next to Itachi's limp body, "Tsunade!" He yelled, "Hold on... big brother... I-we need you."

Sakura held her daughter in her arms as she walked with her mother towards Sasuke. Mebuki held Kidosu in her arms and walked by her lost husbands side. Sakura set Sasuki in Sasuke's lap. Tears began to drip onto the small girl's face and Sakura looked Sasuke in the eye. He was crying. Mebuki had set Kidosu next to Itachi, and his eyes began to flutter open, before closing again, and repeating. Sasuke looked around and saw Kiba with Ino, a light blush of exhaustion on their faces, and they held Kenji in their arms. His arms draped over hers, gently toughing his angelic face. Akamaru barking loudly, attempting to lick Kenji.

Hinata was leaning against Naruto, who had her in a tight embrace, Shun held inbetween them. Both were crying , and Shun innocently was tugging on Hinata's long hair, his eyes closed. Asuma, was kneeled next to Kurenai on the ground. She was half asleep but held Mariko in her arms, looking up at Asuma who had a genuin smile on his face.

Shikamaru held Gemimu lightly, and Temari toyed with the girl's small hand that was wrapped around her index finger. They both laughed when Gemimu began to smile, a soft noice, barely audible, left her lips. Neji stood alone, watching Ten Ten as she pranced around with with their daughter in her arms. He chuckled when she bgan mumbling words only an alien would have understood.

Gaara held Inoue awkwardly, and tried to be comfortable, but it was noticable he felt out of place. Matsuri did her best to calm him, but couldn't help herself but to giggle along the way. Inoue just stared at Gaara with wide eyes, which only made Gaara feel worse. He eventually gave in and chuckled when Inoue stuffed most of his hand in his mouth. That made Matsuri laugh as well, and even Inoue cracked a small smile. Kankuro was with Temari, making her smile like he always did.

Choji was next to Ino and Kiba's side, calming down Akamaru for his introduction to Kenji. Kakashi was behind Gaara, patting him on the shoulder, and smiling through his mask at Matsuri. Shino was with Hinata, wiping her tears of joy away, and asking for permission to hold Shun. Sai was at Naruto's side, making fun of him, but feeling happy for him at the same time. Lee and Hanabi were both with Ten Ten, feeling joy for her and Neji, the people that will be a part of their lives forever.

Sasuke closed his eyes and came up with the conclusion, this will always be his normal. His life. Never going to be easy, but always worth a shot. His eyes snapped open to the sound of, "Itachi! Stay with us! Just a few more minutes!"

This will forever, be his normal.

...

Beep. Beep. Beep. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"One!" Zzzzpppp.

"Two!" Zzzzzzppp.

"One!" Zzzzpppp.

"Two!" Zzzzzzppppp.

...

"He's stable." Tsunade told everyone in the hospitals waiting room.

Yeah... this was his normal, always has been, always will be.

* * *

**One chapter left... pooie. Damn... never thought it would end, but it had to. Screw the top authors note. Theres no excuse for this late ass update. My computer broke. I feel like this chapter sucked... terribly. I know in that fight... none of that would have happened but hey... I can't write fights for shit. Hope you like the chapter though. Until the next time, which I promise will be sooner, latest, next week. I promise. That GaaraHina story is next. The poll says so ^.^ It is still up for now, but next chapter I will start the new story and take down the poll, so be sure to vote haha. May the odds be ever in your ****favor. Hunger games status.**

**Review please, no number this time. Just a desperate request.**

**love,**

**melly**


	27. Chapter 27 epilogue

**Okay so like... this is the last chapter... ever. I didn't want to make this Authors note too long, so you can get on with the story, but there will be quiet a large Authors note at the bottom. **

* * *

"Iviadi! Get your butt down here! Kidosu, Sasuki, you too!" Sakura yelled as she waited for the children to show up, "Sasuke help me out here... they are killing me."

"Tell me again why we allow forty kids in our house, almost on a daily basis." Sasuke groaned as he shut his eyes.

"I don't know Sasuke... I don't know." She responded as she let her body go limp in her soft chair.

Footsteps approached, "Yes mom?"

"Stop making noise will ya?! You are driving me crazy!" Sakura yelled at her three kids, "You wake up Kijani, or Dokimu, or any of the infants, you are going to get it."

Before the three could respond, the whines and cries of Siravai were heard, "Too late..." Sakura mumbled, as she limped her way to the infirmary.

Eight years had passed since Kidosu, Sasuki, and the kids of the others were born. Sakura and Sasuke got married when Kidosu and Sasuki were four, Iviadi was two at the time. They moved out shortly afterwards, and were now living in a fairly big house. It had nine bedrooms, and one master bedroom. Their three children each had their own room. A library was in a huge room, for educational purposes, and there was an office. There was a play room, and an adult play room as well (wink wink). The backyard... was huge, but it was an excuse for the front being a fancy plain driveway, with a garage containing a black Aston Martin, a red SUV, a grey Infiniti G35 Coupe, and a pink BMW. So yes, the garage was off limits to kids. Being the man he was, Sasuke had his own personal office at home. He regretted it sometimes, but there was nothing he could do. A lawyer he hired found a loop in his parents will, and it turned out, if somehow, Itachi was involved, he could have the company. So he was co-owner of the company, he didn't mind since he was seventeen at the time, and that would have meant too much responsibility; he was glad Itachi took most of it off of his shoulders. It became a bit less complicated when the Hyuga company became one with the Uchiha company. It wouldn't of had happened in a million years, with the previous owners of the companies, but times were different.

Sakura along the way somehow had to become a stay at home mom, and give up her job at the hospital. She didn't mind, since she knew her husband was a busy man, but she didn't want to be useless either. She began to babysit; it started out with simply Ino, then the girls were dropping off their kids as well. Then the girls decided to have more kids... and her mother somehow had another daughter. So yes, at nineteen, she no longer was an only child, instead she was a big sister, which had kids of her own. After a while, things came together for everyone. Kakashi ended up with Anko, and they got married, and had three kids, two girls, one boy. Itachi along the way ended up with a fellow ex-Akatsuki: Konan. They had a raven haired son, to which they named Sasuke. Sakura baby-sitted him as well, that made the numbers very high, and that didn't include Shizune and Hayate's daughter Saida, nor the rest of the towns children. That made the numbers... well over thirty, and she would be lying if she said her job didn't pay well, but it was down right exhausting. She loved it though, in the sickest of ways, she did, because that meant free entertainment to her own children, and they were social, not like their father. It also meant that she had weekends off, and afternoons for the most part.

She cared about her job though, although it was degrading, she took it seriously. She knew the names of each and every single child that entered her home, and she accepted them with open arms. Inoue, Shun, Kenji, Gemimu, Tenura, Mariko, Kijani, Dokimu, Siravai, Henida, Saida, Sasuke, Niame, Ado, Jaigi, Diveto, Zadeno, Kumon, Sarame, Muno, Lorilet, Obenji, Zenda, Faveni, Hosun, Gaten, Evanri, Donemaru, Sorimu, Inorim, Remi, Karemu, Uvemni, Torema, Ceremi, and Veneda. She knew what they liked, what they didn't, and every other minor and major detail about them.

"Now you stop crying...?" Sakura mumbled, rocking Kijani back and forth.

She set him down in the crib and did the same with Siravai, then Dokimu. Setting them to sleep again, she left the room with a four year old Sasuke on her hip. He giggled as he pulled lightly on her hair, making Sakura groan a little. She made her way back into the living room. She set Sasuke down, watching as he scurried off to play with the other children. She giggled before laying down on the couch, her head falling onto her husbands lap.

"Sasuke?" She asked, gaining his attention.

"Hn?" He responded.

"Do you want another child?" She asked, her hand lazily grazing over his chest.

"Sakura... we have forty." He responded bluntly.

"Don't exaggerate... thirty-nine." She said, laughing afterwards.

"One number difference, same thing." He said, grabbing her hand, and intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah... well, make that forty." She mumbled audible enough for him to hear.

"Sai's finally having a kit?" He asked, his words overlapping each other.

"No... but you're getting your second son..." She responded running out of the room.

"Sakura, get back here! We have something to discuss!" He yelled, making his way towards their bedroom.

Yeah, things changed a lot. It turned out, he could tolerate children, a lot of them. They were always around, so they were basically his, right? Not really, but he did enjoy having them around... kinda. Sakura loved having them around though, he was well aware of that. Years ago, had someone told him his life would have been like this, he would have laughed. Bust into tears type of laughter; he didn't expect his life to turn out like this, but he's not complaining. He had a trophy wife, and amazing children, what more could he ask for. Oh yeah, he was co-owner of a multimillionaire company, but he didn't take it to his head, and neither did his wife. Everyone else... yeah, they did. Kiba was still his right hand man, and he never attempted anything funny, but other people, they would want to become "friends". BS. He was glad Kiba never pulled anything on him, because surely, he would have killed him. He moved out on his own with Ino, and their son Kenji. They had Inorim around the same time Sakura had Iviadi, Iviadi was half a year older though. They would make the perfect pair of little girl evil. Naruto... was Naruto, and Sasuke really was glad he stuck to just Shun, until Kijani came into the picture fours months ago. A little blonde ball of energy. Great, it was a female too, that meant it was feisty, just what he and his wife needed. Still, it wasn't too bad, it was better than having two geniuses running around. There was the eight year old Gemimu, and the five-year old Remi, both with the brains of their father. They didn't have his lazy attitude though, no, they were rambunctious, like their mother. Both were blonde too; if he thought his house was a bit dull, yeah, these kids brightened it up.

"I'm just kidding, calm down." She said as she threw herself on the bed.

"Good, I can't take one more kid running in this house." He sighed, lying down next to her.

"I know... and I'm having two." She said, stuffing her face in her pillow.

"Oh god, no." He groaned, covering his face with a pillow.

"I love you, oh and... Sai's girlfriend is pregnant." Sakura said as she tiptoed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She flinched, hearing him yell into the pillow at the top of his lungs.

"You told him?" Itachi asked, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, yeah." She responded, leaning against the door.

Yeah, about that. Itachi lived minutes away. He figure he might as well live close, business purposes, ya know? Konan worked at the company as well, thats why Sasuke needed to be baby sitted a lot. Sakura didn't mind though, it made the pick up easy, "Here to pick up Sasuke?" Sakura asked, leading him in the direction of the play room.

"Yeah, might help a bit too, Konan is downstairs." He responded, following her to the room he knew all too well.

"Ugh, you're a life saver. Konan gunna help too?" She asked.

"Yeah, can she borrow clothes though, hard to care for kids in heels, so she says." He responded.

"Knock yourself out, we're the same size, aren't we?" Sakura joked, "Theres a walk in closet in the hall, get her a pair of grey sweats and a purple tee, some socks will be fine for her. Get her purple socks."

"Really? Does it have to match?" He chuckled.

"Unless you want your woman looking like a rainbow, yes." She responded, giggling, "Sasuke, your parents are here."

Said boy came running into the hallway at full speed. He ran into Sakura, who picked him up, walking with him on her hip to the living room. His name wasn't Sasuke, his middle name was. They named him after Fugaku, but it seemed like a fussy name in little Sasuke's opinion, so Sasuke stook. Konan sat there, her legs crossed with her purse by her thigh. She wore a simple beige spaghetti strap baby doll dress, a brown belt adorning her flat stomach. Her only cover up, was the red poncho resembling sweater, that Sakura personally crocheted her last Christmas. She was surprised she actually wore it, but it wasn't of question why she did; it matched the red five inch wedges she wore, as well as her lip gloss, which was the only thing considerable as make up she wore, besides the purple eye shadow she always wore. She still had her piercing, and somehow she convinced Itachi to let Sasuke get one, but Itachi himself refused to get one.

Sakura walked up to her and hugged her, professionally kissing her cheek before separating, "Hey, here is your little boy." Sakura said as she handed over Sasuke.

"Again, thank you Sakura. I already deposited the money into your account, everything is handled." Konan said, kissing her son's cheek.

"You didn't have to go through that trouble, and no biggie, it's my job. Will I be seeing little Sasuke tomorrow?" Sakura asked, playing with Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah, me and Itachi will be at the office all day long, two workers quit so... extra hours." Konan responded, giggling lightly toward the end, "I owe you one Sakura, so, me and Itachi will watch the kids, and handle everything. You can enjoy your night freely however you like. You could even go on on a date night with Sasuke, I know how long it's been."

"Konan... you'd do that for me? Thank you... now that I think of it; it has been a while hasn't it?" Sakura self asked.

"Yes it has been a while, so go on a date with my idiotic little brother, and hope the news has sunk in already." Itachi said, handing Konan the clothes.

"Oh god, how I love you two." Sakura groaned, running out of the room.

"She's... twenty six, right?" Konan asked.

"Indeed she is." Itachi responded.

"She deserves tonight." Konan nodded dumbly to herself.

...

"This is nice." Sakura mumbled into Sasuke's side.

He gazed up at the sky, watching the stars lazily, laying on the hood of his precious Aston Martin, "It is..." He responded.

"Do you ever regret anything... like marrying me? Having our children? Do you ever imagine your life being different? How it could have been?" She asked, looking up at the sky as well.

"I always think about what my life would be like without you. I always think about how different it would be. The restrictions I wouldn't have. The things I could be doing instead. I don't regret a single thing though. Had I not met you... I don't know what my life would be like. I know that it wouldn't be the same at all... but I can't picture it, it's impossible to when I have such an amazing blur next to me." He responded kissing her forehead.

He continued, "Can I tell you something... you are the only reason I came back. I was fifteen at the time. Kiba was the first person in my sight, so we instantly clicked. Naruto... he beat the crap out of me, he hated me. He had a reason though, and I was walking around for two weeks with a black eye. I could have easily took him down... but I let him. After he told me you moved... yeah, _I_ couldn't move."

"Yeah right, I remember the first time I saw you after all those years. I'm surprised I still had the ability to read you; you couldn't stand me. Your eyes gave you away, those precious eyes of yours." She giggled.

"I'm not lying, and I heard Itachi... yes I am over my fit. I can't wait until, he and he arrives, or he and she, or she and she. Oh god, forty one kids... so back to the story. If you don't believe me... ask Kiba, he witnessed it all, hell, Naruto would tell you too. Second thought... don't ask him, he would brag." He said, chuckling lightly at the thought.

"Hey... how did you get so close to Gaara?" She asked him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Turns out... he has a good place to crash at when the world hates you, and he has a sister that didn't drool over me... good enough reason to be on my good side. Since he's so quiet though, we didn't really talk." He responded.

"Oh, like you are one to speak. You were a mute, but I guess that's the problem, you need a loud mouth to make you talk. Another mute would just be a total wreck." She reasoned.

"I guess so, but after Matsuri came into the picture, I guess things balanced." He said as he placed his hand over hers.

"Poor girl though. She had Inoue at sixteen, at least I had the twins at eighteen. Pretty cool though that Kakashi adopted her."

"So he did adopt her. I thought those were just rumors."

"Nah... perfectly true. Just like Ten Ten moving in with the Hyuga's, Naruto too. Hey, what about Sai, whats your story with him?"

"What about yours? You had two three years gone already when he came to the school."

"He... was a boyfriend of mine, but look at the bright side, I married you, not him."

"Woman... you smothered him, like so many times."

"Relax... you took my virginity didn't you? Besides... I never really had feelings for him, he was just.. a good friend. Don't tell Naruto though, he never knew I went out with him."

"You are scary... know that? You hold so much power over me."

"Yesh and that's just the way I like it." She responded crashing her lips to his.

He pulled her over so she straddled his lap, "Mmmm" She grumbled pulling away, "You sure you want a dent on the hood of your Aston Martin?"

"Yes, believe it or not, I am... incredibly horny at this moment." He responded, pulling her hand down to his lower region.

"Wow... you sure you don't want to go to a hotel, motel, or someplace more private? We are on top of a cliff."

"The back seat is as far as I am moving" He responded, kissing her yet again.

"The back seat it is." She groaned, grinding against his obvious erection.

He simply stood up, off of the hood of his car, wrapping her legs around his waist, and heading into the back seat of the car. He sat down with her straddling his lap. His lips forcefully attacked hers, his nails digging lightly into her hips. She grinded her hips against his, smirking when he groaned into the kiss, his hold on her hips becoming tighter. She herself moaned when his hands slid down to her ass, groping it roughly and lifting her up continuously, only set her back down. Her right arm was over his neck, her hand digging into his scalp lightly; her other hand was on his shoulder, occasionally sliding down over his chest and to his abdomen. Her hand left his scalp as she put her hands between their bodies, trying to take off his shirt without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss himself and helped her out, pulling his black v neck shirt over his head and throwing it to the front of the car.

He caught the way she stared at his abs and smirked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close to him to kiss her. She let her hand trail down his body yet again, this time her hand stopping to pinch his nipple. He groaned when she began trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She began sucking on his pulse point, and he let his head fall against the seat, giving her more space. She began nibbling, while her other hand continued to toy with his nipple; his oddly enough - pink nipples. She giggled, feeling his nipple get hard before trailing her kisses lower, reaching his _unattended_ nipple. She suckled on it, occasionally biting down, and twirling her tongue around it, content when both were equally hard. She began to unbuckle his jeans, but he caught her wrists, "Impatient as always." His husky voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers throughout her whole body.

"Fine." She grumbled, pulling her blue tank top over head, throwing it behind her body.

He smirked to himself, staring at her erect nipples that poked out of her nearly transparent lacy bra. He reached behind her and popped it oped with the one hand technique. She gasped, and he chuckled lightly before reaching out to her breasts. They had grown a bit throughout the eight years that had passed, and he surely was not complaining; he pinched her nipples, enjoying her small gasp of erotic pain mixed pleasure. He pulled her by her hips toward him and kissed her, making sure her chest rubbed against his. His kisses trailed down to neck, nibbling on her pulse point like she had done to his. She arched her back slightly, giving him more room to suck and bite, but also pushing her breasts more into his chest. Her hands rested on his knees as she felt his kisses begin to progress lower, and soon her right breast was in his mouth. To keep her close, he kept his hands securely on her back, over her dimples. He groaned as her core rubbed against his erection, only serving to make her squirm more. He unbuckled her jeans in a split second, wasting no time in pulling them off, with her help. She wore a thin black thong that matched her bra, thus a bit see through.

His hands trailed to her ass again, squeezing it, making her moan, and then slapping it. It left her right cheek a raw pink but she didn't complain, it just heightened her pleasure and sensitivity. Even through the dim light of the moon, he could still see how wet she was, and he couldn't help himself but to smirk. Since she was straddling him, her legs were wide open, allowing him to slip a hand between her legs. She moaned and he slipped a finger into her; she threw her head back and let him do as he pleased. She snapped her head back in his direction when he wouldn't do anything, seeing the smirk plastered on his face, she knew what he wanted, "Sasuke, please." She moaned into his ear.

"It's going to take more than that Sakura." He said, wiggling his finger slightly.

She grew wetter, and tried to lower herself onto his hand, but he simply lowered his hand as well, "Sasuke... finish what you started, please. Sasuke... I'm begging you." She groaned into his ear.

She yelped when he ripped her thong with his other hand, before adding another finger inside of her. He took his hand out of her and heard her groan in displeasure. He took off his jeans leaving them on the cars floor, along with his boxers. He flipped her around, so her back was facing him. He continued where he left off, thrusting two fingers into his wife's tight core. His other hand went to the front near her mouth, holding up three fingers, "Suck." He ordered, wiggling his fingers inside of her teasingly.

She moaned loudly and complied without hesitation, taking his three into her mouth, suckling lightly on them and hearing him groan, probably imagining his hand was his member. He continued to thrust into her, before taking his fingers out of her core, pleased by how wet she was. His hand slid up her crack, leaving a warm trail of tingles behind. He took his fingers out of her mouth, content with how wet they were. He slid a finger in her tight ass, holding her down with his other arm when she tried to squirm up. He wiggled his finger inside of her before shoving his other two finger inside of her. He felt bad when he felt a tear hit his knee, but he knew she would get used to it. He shoved his fingers in and out of her before removing them once and for all. She whimpered at the loss, but then screeched when his member swiftly entered her from behind. She leaned back and tilted her head to kiss him, wrapping her hand around his neck. He kissed her back forcefully, his hands gripping her small waist, lifting her up before slamming her back down. They both moaned, and she leaned forward. Both her hands rested on his knees as she repeatedly lifted herself up and down. He groaned, loving the feel but pulled out of her before he came.

He knew she didn't exactly enjoy it anal, so he flipped her around yet again, just to please her. In reality he did it for his ego - to not release before her - but still, he did care about her pleasure. He slid his still erect member into her core, watching her throw her head back in pleasure. His hands squeezed her hips as he held her up slightly, being him thrusting uncontrollably into her. Her moans filled his ears, turning him on even more, making him more of an animal than he already was. He groaned in pleasure, throwing his head back as well. With a few more thrusts, he felt her walls tighten around him, milking him of the last drop of semen he had within him. It was then that she came, trying to regulate her breath as she looked at him. She looked a bit dazed, and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, "You came before me." She breathed out, a grin on her face.

"Not my fault anal had me on the edge already." He responded, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses, excuses." She chirped silently, before kissing him. His hands made their way back to her rear, "I love you... you in the mood of a second round?"

...

"I see you two had fun." Konan said with a grin, making both Sakura and Sasuke blush lightly.

"Konan... thank you. You too Ita." Sakura said, changing the subject.

She had taken the habit of calling Itachi Ita. No one minded, but it was kind of funny. At first Sasuke was skeptical about letting Itachi re-enter his life, but Sakura was the one who changed his mind, and he was glad about that. If she hadn't, he wouldn't be the co-owner of a successful business, which most of his loved ones worked at. That didn't include Kiba, but still, Naruto worked there, he gave up on being Hokage but of course, he always had time to pester Tsunade. Kiba had began working with his sister, taking care of dogs, training them, and adopting out strays. Akamaru had puppies with one of the strays, funny story, and Sakura ended up adopting three, a companion for each of the kids. Itachi adopted one as well, for Sasuke of course. Gaara had gotten one as well, but for Matsuri, as a protector, not Inoue. The runt, and the biggest stayed with Kiba and Ino, as their companions. Ino, she now is a dog person, and helps her husband with everything, although she did have a small flower shop to the side. Lucky their kids didn't have allergies.

"Don't sweat it, would you mind having Sasuke overnight, me and Itachi here have something to handle." Konan asked, overly batting her eyelashes at Sakura.

Sakura gave her a knowing look, "We wouldn't mind, as long as you don't make another Sasuke, we are fine. So use protection." Sakura giggled, taking a sleeping Sasuke into her arms and pushing her siblings in law out of the door.

Sasuke glared at her, "What... we had out fun, let them have theirs." She groaned, carrying Sasuke to a kid proof guest room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He responded.

"Hey... you never told me the story of you and Sai." She said, remembering their conversation from earlier.

"He ripped Naruto off of me in that fight, thats it." He responded, sighing.

"Thats not it, theres more." She said smiling.

"He got Naruto off of me, then punched me, alright!?" He growled, making Sakura laugh.

...

"Daddy..." A fourteen year old Sasuki started.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap.

"I have a boyfriend.." She mumbled, straight to the point as always.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "W-who?" He managed to studder out.

"Shun Uzumaki." She responded running out of the room.

"Sasuki! Get back here!" He yelled, slamming his hands against his desk.

At that moment Sakura walked in, Shun behind her, but seeing his mood her eyes grew wide, and her mouth went into "I'm going to whistle away" form, before she walked straight out, "Sakura!" He yelled.

"She's fourteen Sasuke, fourteen. She's in her first year of high school, get over it!" She yelled back at him, becoming defensive of her daughters rights.

He walked out of his office and toward Sakura, "But baby...?" He said, holding her face, resting his forehead against hers.

"No buts, because I can guarantee you if it was Kidosu who walked into your office and told you that, you would have congratulated him." She responded coldly.

He didn't respond, knowing she had a valid point, but still. That was his baby! Yeah, Iviadi still had ways to go, but it wasn't the same. He didn't favorite his children, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Not when he had five, two fourteen year olds, one twelve year old, and two three year olds. He figured, he couldn't accept his baby girl growing up, but he had two left. Katya, being one of the three year olds, and Iviadi, his pink haired treasure. The only one that had pink hair, the rest had his hair color, except for Kidosu, but that wasn't something to be proud of u.u A boy with pink hair.

"Fine, but you runt, if you hurt my baby girl, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sasuke heard a cocky voice say.

He turned around to see Naruto, standing there, arms crossed with Hinata at his side. Hinata grew out of her shell, it was safe to say, as she no longer attempted to desperately cover her body, but she was modest, thus nothing ever popped out. At the moment she wore a black pencil skirt, black satin pumps, and a white button up blouse. The sleeves pulled up to her elbows, and it was purposely tucked in loosely, the top two buttons unbuttoned, but nothing could be seen. She wore black rimmed glasses, and her night blue hair was in a messy bun. All in all, she looked fancy but casual, obvious she had just gotten out of work. She worked at the company as well, but the Hyuga owned section, along with Hanabi, Neji, Ten Ten, and Konohamaru. Hanabi being only a year younger than Hinata, married as well, to Konohamaru, and they had a daughter. Everyone is busy, and no one really stays home. Gaara, and Matsuri, they both worked for the company as well, Gaara working for the Uchiha owned half, and Matsuri worked for the Hyuga owned half, as she was close to Hinata. She was Hinata's assistant.

"Drop it Naruto, just hope your son isn't an idiot like you. No offense, Hinata." Sasuke said.

"None taken." She responded giggling, clutching her husbands arms.

...

"Mom... I'm going to miss you." Iviadi said, a tear slipping out of Sakura's eye.

"I'm going to miss you too baby, but trust me, the outcome will be great." Sakura responded, hugging her daughter.

"I know, but I don't want to leave home." Iviadi said, gripping her suitcase.

"You have Inorim at your side. She will be your reminder of home." Sasuke said, placing a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm going to miss you!" She mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey, it's alright. It's time for us to go, but we promise to stay in touch. Don't forget to feed Jibzy (her dog)." Sasuke said, pulling her away from him.

"Alright." She responded, pulling her belongings inside her room with shaky hands.

Iviadi's first day of college, she had a dorm, and her roommate was Inorim. Somehow they managed to stay close, even with the constant pointless fighting they did. They were inseparable, like sisters, if anyone asked them, they always responded they were twins. Iviadi had to feel left out, being the only one who didn't have a twin, but surely enough she found one. Her twin might be four months younger, and from different parents, but people didn't need to know that. She was studying to become a medic, like Inorim, and how their mothers did. She had dreaded the day she left for college, but Inorim was always there to cheer her up, since she for one, did want to leave home. Not that Kiba and Ino weren't great parents, but she wasn't too much of a dog person, she prefered cats, so you could see the flaw in that. Either way, she was an Inuzuka, because sure as hell, she had fangs, claws, and the distinctive red triangles on her pale cheeks. Iviadi was fine if she had Inorim at her side, kinda like they molded into each other. If one was negative about something the other was positive, and that's why they fought a lot, they barely agreed on a thing. Yet, they were so similar.

"You should be glad... I had to fight with my parents to come here." Inorim said, already getting comfortable in bed.

Iviadi sat on her own bed, clutching at her head, "Yeah, but won't you miss home?" She asked, watching as Jibzy licked Inorim's face.

"Not one bit, I have enough here, here, and there."She responded, poking her cheeks, hugging Jibzy, and pointing at Iviadi.

"True, but all I have is you and Jibzy, but Jibz' is just a reminder of you. I have nothing to remember _home_ with." She said, laying down and looking up at the ceiling.

"Baby girl, that is not true. You have me, a reminder of my parents which are a reminder of yours. That, and that ridiculous pink hair of yours." Inorim responded sitting up.

Against common belief, Inorim is a very intelligent girl. She might not be the brightest when it came to school work, but she had the ability to brighten up anyone's day in an instant. In an odd, argument involved way. With those captivating brown locks, and those crystal blue eyes, she could get away with anything. She was a rebel, a wild child, sneaky, but Iviadi was there for her. Iviadi is Inorim's anchor, while Inorim is Iviadi's cloud. While Inorim would sneak out to parties, drink, have fun, Iviadi would be content doing her homework at _home_ and getting perfect grades. So when Inorim needed someone to tell her enough is enough, that would be Iviadi, and when Iviadi needed to lighten up a bit, Inorim was there at her side. That's why the two pairs of parents made sure they dormed together, since they listened to each other, but not their parents.

"Speaks the one with red triangle tatoo's." Iviadi joked.

"He, hey, hey, they represent my clan." Inorim defended.

"And a circle represents mine." Iviadi said, shaking her head to herself as she began unpacking.

"More respect to our clans, eh. We are elites." Inorim scolded.

"We are not, we are just mixtures of those who are." Iviadi responded, waving a brush in Inorim's direction.

"You deet de de, what does that make us?" Inorim said, making it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. Iviadi scoffed, "That makes us leftovers. We make a name for ourselves, not let our parents do it." She said, getting serious.

"No! You add onto the legacy! Not create a new one!" Inorim yelled, completely serious now.

Iviadi pulled Inorim's body to hers and shook her head yet again, "And this is why I love you." She said, smashing her lips against Inorim's.

"Love you too." Inorim mumbled against Iviadi's lips, her hands slowly wrapping around Iviadi's waist.

"It took them how long?" Sakura mumbled, pulling her ear away from the door, "Just their whole live's." Sasuke responded, dragging Sakura away from the door.

...

"Daddy..." Katya turned her head to her father at the dining room table.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, then shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth with his fork.

Sakura gave her the look, telling her to hurry it up before Sasuke threw a fit, "I-I'm engaged." She stuttered out.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, and he turned his head to Sakura, "You knew about this?" He asked after he managed to close his mouth.

"Yeah, I was the one who permitted it." She said, looking him directly in the eye.

"Without consulting me!?" He yelled, a little on the side of disbelief.

"I didn't think you would mind, after all, this is Matin, the son of Gaara we are talking about here." She responded.

"She's only twenty! What if she changes her mind!?" He asked, "I'm right here ya' know." Katya said with a dull expression.

"Honey... why are you over reacting? We've gone through this four times already." Sakura asked, putting her spoon down.

"Because it hurts every time! She's the last one, I can't just give her away!" He now sounded like a girl.

"Still right here." Katya interrupted, yet again.

"Not now Katya, this is getting funny." Her twin brother Vixen whispered into her ear.

Katya had always been serious, she never played around, and put her all into everything she did. Vixen on the other hand, he was sort of a reminder of Naruto, just smart. He wasn't smart when it came to school, but when it came to pranks, he was smarter than Gemimu, Remi, and Shikamaru mixed together, which is what made him _different_ from Naruto. Katya, she never was interested in pranks, but Vixen ever did anything to her, revenge was always her companion. Thats why Matin fell in love with her in the first place, she was never nice. If anything, she was cold, mean, ruthless, and she never cared about what people thought of her. He was attracted to her from the moment he saw her, her black hair flying about freely, and hr green eyes melted away his heart. He himself was the male version of her, but she got to him, without even attempting to. So from then on, he knew he had to have her, to break her, to ruin her, but ended up falling for her.

"This is my man we are talkin' bout Vixen, my man." Katya growled in his face, pulling him by his collar.

Vixen had already gotten married, he married Kijani, Naruto and Hinata's one and only baby girl. He went through the same thing, in both houses. Naruto wanted to strangle him, while Hinata was in complete joy. As twins, Vixen and Katya were very close, and the told each other everything, so it was only natural for him to drag his two minute older sister along with him for the proposal. That was barely over a year ago, when he had turned nineteen, and Kijani was twenty two. In his own home, it was Sakura who threw a fit, telling him he didn't know what he was doing, but he had to be doing something right. He's expecting a boy in seven months.

"Damn, calm down, I'll cool him down later, since our mom isn't doing so much of a good job." He said, looking over at Sakura.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, hold up, rewind, you knew about this!?" Sasuke yelled at Vixen, who simply nodded, "Boy, I am going to kill you."

"Dad... _everyone_ here knows." Sasuki growled, putting emphasis on everyone.

"Oh my god, my kids are plotting against me." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

...

"Hinata, pass me the tomatos...please." Sasuke asked, noticing the woman's look of disapproval.

"Matsuri, do me the favor of passing me the beans?" Temari asked, grabbing the bowl from the girls hand.

"More ramen, Shikamaru, pass me the ramen! Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Naruto yelled snatching the large bowl away.

"Chicken please!" Ino chirped, taking the long plate from Neji.

The were having a small reunion, to reminisce, and get together again. Dinner was something everyone agreed on, and there was tons of take out on the table, as Sakura had refused to cook. Everyone at the moment was passing around food. It was quiet, there were no kids running around, and everything was peaceful. The years had flown by quickly, and everyone was as happy as ever. There were only twelve people sitting around the rectangular table. Sakura and Sasuke, as it was their house. Kiba, Ino, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Ten Ten. Everyone had ordered what they wanted, from where, previously while they watched a movie. There were no complaints throughout dinner, and everyone was content. There was complete and utter silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence. All that was heard was the faint clicking of the eating utensils, but that was it. The real conversation started after dinner.

"Can't believe they're all grown." Ino said, letting out a sigh, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Said woman responded, "Remember the time when you went in Kiba's car, and I went in Sasuke's?"

"Who can forget?" Both Sasuke and Kiba scoffed.

"And the time I broke the curtain rod in Sasuke's old apartment?" Matsuri added.

Ten Ten laughed as she remembered, "What you laughing at bun's?" Temari asked.

"I almost killed you guys!" She laughed harder.

"Wait, why did you guys come out of the room so suddenly just to kiss us?" It had to be the smartass that asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, right?" Temari asked the girls, who simply shook their heads, "Well... you baboons still didn't know we were pregnant at the time." She started.

"So when Sasuke knew about us breaking the curtain thing, we got worried that you heard us talking about it." Sakura continued.

"We needed a plan to make sure you guys wouldn't eaves drop." Hinata said.

"So I suggested a trick that Kankuro taught me." Temari said once again.

"What trick?" This time it was Gaara who asked.

"Some trick involing a kiss and chakra, and I'm not telling you!" Temari grumbled.

"So we ended up having to kiss Temari to learn the trick." Matsuri said, breaking the silence.

"You didn't need to say that!" Temari whispered. Matsuri had on a guilty expression before mouthing, "Sorry."

"So you and Kankuro... gross!" Gaara grumbled.

"So then, we went outside, and kissed you guys." Sakura said, taking a sip of her glass of soda.

"Wasn't our intention to get you guys horny, or ourselves for that matter, but _someone_ had to go overboard." Ten Ten said, glaring at Matsuri, who only chuckled awkwardly.

"Enough of that, remember when we locked Gaara and Matsuri in the closet?" Ten Ten asked Temari, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wait, when was this?" Hinata asked.

"A day me Temari and Matsuri came back from the gym, we went to Temari's apartment, when she used to live with Gaara, and Kankuro." Ten Ten responded.

"Yeah, Matsuri had on... a sports bra, and some yoga shorts. I remember she was sweated, and we saw Gaara in the hallway, he was cleaning the house that day, and he was putting away some jackets, mine, his, and Kankuro's." Temari said giggling.

"Yeah, then you shoved me in there." Gaara grumbled.

"Oh don't complain, we heard you moaning in less than ten minutes." Both Temari, and Ten Ten replied.

"Anyways... I remember the day we fake kidnapped Kidosu." Ino said laughing.

"That was you! Geeze woman, you gave me a heart attack!" Sakura snapped.

"All we did was take him to the park, then we returned him safe and sound, but in my defense I was against it." Hinata mumbled the end.

"Everyone was in on it, even Sasuke." Kiba said, shoving his last piece of steak into his mouth.

"I was?" Sasuke asked, his eyes showing bewilderment.

"I mean... you were a bit tipsy, but still." Naruto reasoned.

"I was what!? And you thought I was thinking properly?!"

"Shut up... it wasn't as bad as when we threw Ino off a cliff." Naruto said.

"Now who's idea was that...?" Ino muttered.

"Kiba's." The whole table responded.

"He.. he... he..." Kiba mumbled with a guilty smile.

"At least your child didn't go off with his uncle to get a tatoo." Hinata said, eying Gaara.

"Still holding that against me; huh?" He said chuckling, "Shun was twenty... it was about time."

"No it wasn't! I told him to wait until he was twenty-five." She pouted.

"Boo-hoo... Iviadi got her first tatoo when she was fifteen." Sakura said with a wave of her hand.

"Yes and I got mine when I was ten." Gaara said.

"Speaking of tatoo's, Ten Ten... did you ever use the paint I gave you?" Temari asked.

Ten Ten laughed awkwardly, "See whah ha-happened was... I spilled the paint... in Naruto's room..."

"Thats why there was a huge pink circle on my floor! See, I told you Hinata, it wasn't me! I told you I wasn't gay!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Ten Ten.

"Hard to believe..." Mumbled Neji.

"Oh yeah, speaks you." Sasuke laughed, and the whole table did as well.

"Haha, very funny. Speaks the celibate." Neji retorted.

"The who?" Naruto asked.

"Nevermind."

"Not my fault I wasn't a high school genius." Naruto grumbled.

"You were a total dunce." Matsuri giggled.

"At least he wasn't new." Ino reasoned.

"But we know who was." Hinata cooed.

"She was a newbie!" Ten Ten giggled.

"I was not." Sakura retorted.

"If anything, we all were..." Sasuke said, placing a hand on Sakura's.

"But we weren't!" Temari said with a laugh.

"Newbies, yet not." The whole table agreed.

"Yeah... Newbie, Yet Not..." Sakura mumbled to herself.

* * *

**I am, so very sorry for the delay. On facebook, my sister read every single message I had, and as a result, they found out things... I am grounded now because of it, but I don't regret a single word. They found out that I am bisexual, and by they I mean my mother as well. Thats all I'm saying on the topic.**

**In my opinion, this chapter was utterly horrible, as always, it is you opinion that counts, so tell me what you think. The complete truth, and point out my errors, of any kind, any chapter. I appreciate it all, and now, onto the shout outs.**

**I would want to give a huge thank you to my reviewers(signed or not):**

**Rubyo, Life'sNotPerfect, nathaniel46, missy, tenshi303, LoverForAnime, dayjanae lorace, WhiteRabbit52, Little Sakii, Blue305, Dantefangrl, BrIdGeToMeMoRiEs, offtherockers12, SasuSakuXD, DomuLuv927, kellyj7695454324, SasuSakuXDGirly, mellyb fan, uchirunoUxH, DarkRosePetals, PhilNadzGabe24, felicat101, sakuraflowerstar, princessKxoxo, DarkenedAngelzTears, rockieroad 42, bestie zayanos, Sasusakuloverxoxo, Theirastra Uchiha, NoHopeForYou, SakuraluvSasuke0718, KakashiXSakura16, 45, Niquee18, hhh, PropsAD, Kissie-pants, sweetD87, SapphireRivulet, corpsedollie, sweetD87, jordan daniels, hayel69, xXLindy-ChanXx831, Isabaella-Fallen, .23, sasuke-rox-my-sox-1, Zabu Takado, XxNightmareNaomiXx**

**To my alerts:**

**xbleachgirlx, xXLindy-ChanXx831, versace-luvvx, .23, tenshi303, tarot queen123, sweetD87, sakura2511, rosi3, offtherockers12, meme deathrow writter, lyra dethrow writer, kira1110, kakiro 19, felicat101, corpsedollie, bloody dark heart, bellward13, animegurlie1020, animegirl2014, Zabu Tadako, Vampire Artist, Theirastra Uchiha, Sparkles15'beasty, SakuraluvSasuke0718, rawr .com, PropsAD, Niquee18, Lyra Balagqua, Little Sakii, Life'sNotPerfect, KakashiXSakura16, Isabaella-Fallen, DomuLuv927, DarkKunoichi15, Dantefangrl, Cherryberry64, Carola21, BrIdGeToMeMoRiEs, Blue305, 45, AkiraxArika**

**And to my favorites:**

**xXLindy-ChanXx831, .23, trayasha09, soul lover evans, sasuke-rox-my-sox, sakuraflowerstar, meme deathrow writter, lyra dethrow writer, kira1110, felicat101, employable, babiiicy, .us00, animegurlie1020, Zabu Tadako, Vampiress156Fantasy, Vampire Artist, Uchiha-Evelene18, sasusakuloverxoxo, Rawr .com, PhilNadzGabe24, Niquee18, Lyra Balagqua, Little Sakii, Life'sNotPerfect, LoOnYMoOn101, Komaley, Isabaella-Fallen, Icylia Saki Luna, DarkenedAngelzTears, Dantefangrl, BrIdGeToMeMoRiEs**

**A special thanks to Little Sakki, SapphireRivulet, DarkenedAngelzTears, sasuke-rox-my-sox, and bestie zayano's, for always being there for me. Maybe not in person, but by heart. I thank everyone who read my story, even those who have flamed it. I hope you stick around for what else I come up with. That concludes this story, as well as the poll deciding my next story. Winner: Blood Splattered Ballerina.**

**Review please,**

**With a ton of love,**

**Emely Marin **


	28. FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors note:**

**Alright, I finally posted my new story, "Blood Splattered Ballerina." I would highly appreciate it if you checked it out. Its a GaaraxHinata romance/drama fanfiction, so I don't know if it suits your tastes. But like I said before, I would highly appreciate it if you atleast gave it a shot. And here is the summary:**

**Things happen when you can't remember them. Nearly killing someone is one, and scarring the person is two. Meeting the person again and falling in love will certainly come as the third. Yet it turns out to be, it wasn't you, and what you can remember, is what really happens.**

**Love,**

**Melly,**

**My final authors note for this story...**


End file.
